


The war of the sensitifs

by Didy0106



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Amitié, Clans, Compagnie dorée, Crépuscule, Dark Jon Snow, Essos, F/M, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon Snow is a Stark, La vérité sur les Autres, Loup-garou, POV Jon, POV Margaery Tyrell, POv Sarella sand, Pas sympa avec catelyn stark, Pas sympa avec eddard stark, Pov Athena, Pov Duncan, Pov Ellio, Pov Junsai, Pov Lysbeth, Pov ver gris, Premiers hommes, amour, citadelle, guerriers, le Nord se souvient, sensitifs
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 58,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy0106/pseuds/Didy0106
Summary: Dispersé à travers le monde, neuf personnes ont poussées leur premier cri en même temps. Peu importe la langue qu'ils parlent ou l'endroit où ils vivent, car il existe un lien entre eux. Un lien qui pourrait bien changer les guerre à venir, sinon la Longue Nuit.Veuillez suivre l'histoire de Jon, Margaery, Sarella, Jacob, Athena, Duncan, Lysbeth, Ellio et Junsai; et de leurs amis.
Relationships: Aegon VI Targaryen/Margaery Tyrell, Jon Snow/Original Female Character(s), Lyanna Mormont/Bran Stark, Toregg the Tall/ Lyra Mormont, Tormund Giantsbane/Maege Mormont, Wynafryd Manderly/Robb Stark
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Du brouillard masquait le peu d’arbres qui avaient, un brouillard loin d’être normal, un brouillard annonçant la mort. Au-delà du mur, depuis un certain temps, de plus en plus de membres du Peuple Libre disparaissaient ; causant la terreur parmi les membres des clans.

Contrairement aux gens du Sud, ils se souvenaient. Le nord avait un dicton disant « On se souvient » mais ils avaient oubliés et maintenant les Sauvageons étaient les premiers à payer. Le Pacte avait été rompu. La Paix était terminée et ceux qui se trouvaient au Sud du Mur n’en avaient aucune connaissance. La Longue Nuit allait revenir et en attendant, la mort allait prendre de plus en plus de victimes, humains comme animaux, ne faisant pas de différences.

Pour la toute première fois, hommes et géants allaient devoir s’unir et ne former qu’un pour affronter un seul et même ennemi. Ils allaient devoir combattre ensemble pour survivre mais aussi pour la vie.

Et pour les mener dans cette bataille qui s’annonçait épique et qui allait sans aucun doute être la création de nombreuses chansons, le Peuple Libre avait choisit d’élire un ancien Corbeau, un ancien membre de la Garde de Nuit, un ancien ennemi.

Mance Ryder.

Mance Ryder avait prouvé de bien des manières qu’il n’était plus un homme portant le Noir mais quelqu’un faisant partie du Peuple libre. Et avec ses connaissances sur Westeros, il était bien décidé à créer son armée et à les emmener au-delà du mur pour mettre son peuple en sécurité.

Cependant, il allait devoir faire preuve de prudence car il trouvera sur son chemin de nombreuses embûches. Ses anciens frères noirs mais surtout les Autres…

Pendant que les Chefs de Clans élisaient Mance, le Roi de la Nuit regardait avec ses propres commandants les morts qu’il venait de transformer. Les étoiles bleues brillant dans leurs yeux vides, attendant son commandement. Il réfléchit à sa prochaine action, ne voyant dans son esprit que la fin triomphante de sa vengeance. Sa couronne glacée sur la tête, signe de sa supériorité sur ses congénères qu’il avait créé au fil des millénaires, en secret. Il allait non seulement se débarrasser des enfants de la forêt une fois pour toute, créatures responsables de celui qui l’est aujourd’hui mais de tout les descendants des Premiers Hommes.

A Port-Réal, la Main du Roi, Jon Arryn, étudiait avec acharnement le livre sur les lignages des grandes familles qu’il avait emprunté au Mestre Pycelle. Il pourrait paraître être un livre ennuyeux mais le Lord Paramount du Val venait de faire la plus grande découverte de ses deux dernières décennies. Celle-ci pourrait être source de guerres mais il n’avait pas le choix, il devait prévenir son roi. Robert Baratheon 1er de son nom devait découvrir la vérité. Jon Arryn allait le faire pour le bien du Royaume, il ne c’était pas battu contre les Targaryens pour que ça se finisse ainsi. Il fera en sorte qu’Edric Storm, bâtard de Robert, devienne son héritier légitime.

Il poussa un soupir, les yeux fermés, il commençait à se sentir fatigué pour continuer son poste. Il n’était plus tout jeune, 76ans, ayant un enfant faible et maladif dont il n’était même pas certain être le sien car il ne lui ressemblait en rien et avec une femme irritable et hystérique, sa vie n’était pas calme. Mais Robert allait avoir besoin plus que jamais de lui car il allait devoir affronter l’une des plus grande tempête de sa vie. Il but une gorgée de son vin pour se calmer.

Tout à coup le vieil homme, se sentit mal. Un violent mal de ventre qui lui tordit les boyaux. Il avait chaud, il avait froid, il se sentait mal, très mal. Ce qui lui arrivait n’était pas normal.


	2. The war of Sensitifs: The Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notre premier point de vue et non pas des moindre, celui de Bloodraven.
> 
> C'est le commencement,
> 
> Voici le début de la naissance des Sensitifs

** Chapitre 1 : Les Neuf **

** BloodRaven **

Il était incorporé à son trône de racines de Barral depuis des décennies, à regarder les événements qui se déroulaient loin de lui, loin d’ici et aux quatre coins de la planète. Il n’avait plus conscience de l’espace du temps, quelle heure est-il ? Quel jour sommes-nous ? Il ne saurait le répondre car il est perdu dans ses visions. Il sait cependant que ses racines le martiennes en vie et ralentissent le processus de vieillissement. Il sait qu’il devrait déjà être mort. Mais l’arbre cœur fait son rôle pour qu’il ne meure pas.

Il a toujours fait son devoir, en tant que Main du Roi puis en tant que Lord Commandant puis désormais en tant que dernier Vervoyant. Du moins, il le pense, il l’espère.

Il avait espéré pouvoir prendre un apprenti en la personne du jeune Brandon Stark pour pouvoir passer le relais après lui avoir appris tout son savoir mais il n’a plus le temps. Il a observé la naissance d’Eddard Stark puis celle de son fils pour cet objectif mais il va devoir changer de plan car ils se trouvent là plus vite que prévu.

C’est pourquoi, lui Brynden Rivers se dépêche. Les yeux blancs et ouverts, la bouche entrouverte et le nez dilaté, il parcourt le monde, de Barral en Barral. Malheureusement, il n’y en a qu’Au-delà du Mur et à Westeros et encore beaucoup, ont été détruit au Sud sous la Foie des Sept. Il faut qu’il les trouve, ne pas abandonner, garder espoir, seul ça peut les sauver. Il se dépêche, son esprit en fusion, à la recherche d’hommes et de femmes. Le temps presse, vite vite, s’il vous plaît un nom, un visage de leur identité et alors le processus commencera. Il a besoin d’eux, le Monde a besoin d’eux. Vite, vite, il faut qu’il se dépêche de trouver les Neuf.

Là ! Il en attrape enfin une et elle ne se trouve pas bien loin. Ses longs cheveux blonds pâles avec des mèches dorés légèrement bouclés volent sous le vent froid d’Au-delà du Mur et enveloppé de ses cuirs et fourrures, elle donne des ordres à des hommes et des femmes derrière elle. Le soleil tape sa peau pâle et lisse, elle tourne son visage vers lui et enfin BloodRaven peut voir ses yeux. Ils sont d’un ambrés si clair que l’on a l’impression qu’ils ne sont fait que de paillettes dorées, un regard qu’on ne pourrait oublier. ATHENA. ATHENA. ATHENA. ATHENA. ATHENA. Le processus a été activé, BloodRaven le sens, il le voit et la dernière image qu’il a d’elle est un froncement de sourcil dans sa direction.

C’est alors qu’apparaît l’image d’un homme aux cheveux noirs et frisés jusqu’au menton, à la peau couleur neige et lisse, il a des traits fins et ciselés même avec son visage allongé. Il sent le Loup, il ressemble à un Stark et comme la fille Athéna, c’est un enfant des Premiers Hommes. Il comprendra facilement ce qui arrive, il y aura moins de risques qu’il rejette l’idée du retour de la Longue Nuit que les Sudistes. C’est un guerrier, un bon même et il va en falloir pour la guerre qui s’annonce. Dans une tenue en cuir noire et avec une épée d’entraînement, il combat un jeune homme aux cheveux Aubrun et alors qu’il allait faire une balançoire avec son épée, il leva ses yeux et croisa ceux de Brynden. Ils sont gris, d’un gris aussi foncé que l’acier Valyrien et son nom est VORIAN. VORIAN. VORIAN. VORIAN. VORIAN.

Un duo cavale dans une plaine et rigolent au vent, ils ont tout les deux une opulente chevelure brune bouclée qui trône derrière eux. Même depuis leur monture, on peut voir qu’ils sont sveltes, gracieux et séduisants. Il s’agit d’un homme et d’une femme et viennent tout deux d’une famille du sud, cela se voit à leurs vêtements et à l’armure mais uniquement l’un deux l’intéresse. La femme. Elle a des manières douces et une voix calme alors qu’elle parle sur son étalon dornish brun foncé. Brynden se trouvait sur son côté à l’observer lorsqu’elle tourna son visage et ses grands yeux bruns l’ont aperçus. MARGAERY. MARGAERY. MARGAERY. MARGAERY. MARGAERY. Elle a tourné la tête deux fois pour s’assurer qu’il était là mais c’était trop tard, il avait déjà disparu.

Il se trouvait dans une taverne bien sombre mais où on entendait le bruit des vagues qui s’écrasent brusquement. Dans un Port, sûrement. BloodRaven parcouru du regard la salle et il tomba sur un groupe d’hommes qui jouaient aux dés. Ils étaient tous armés de plusieurs épées et d’une armure dorée et plusieurs d’entre eux avait sur leur genoux, une catin qu’il embrassait. L’un des hommes l’attira plus que les autres. Il avait les cheveux châtain clair, presque miel et une peau dorée. Il tenait dans sa main de l’alcool et on pouvait nettement voir qu’il avait des épaules larges. Il prit le dé qu’on lui donnait et se leva, là il pût voir qu’il était d’une stature assez grande mais c’est quand il se baissa pour se concentrer, prêt à jeter le dé, qu’il vit la mâchoire carrée mais surtout il croisa les yeux. Il avait des yeux verts, verts foncés. DUNCAN. DUNCAN. DUNCAN. DUNCAN. DUNCAN.

Il se tenait dans une rue poussiéreuse où le soleil tapait fort. Il voit beaucoup de bateaux aux coques avec des striures vert et blanc. Les femmes qui se trouvent ici portent des robes très légères, très dénudées et très colorées. Plusieurs hommes portent des tocards criards et beaucoup d’entre eux, ont les cheveux blonds voir plus clair. BloodRaven doit se trouver dans l’une des Cités libres. Dans cette rue un groupe de marchants se distingue plus que les autres. Celui qu’il cherche se trouve parmi eux, en train de marchander avec un couple. De là où il se tient, BloodRaven peut voir sa peau ambrée et sa tignasse de cheveux blonds foncés. Le jeune homme lève la tête pour hocher positivement une réponse à son interlocuteur lorsque ses yeux bleus, d’un bleu marine capte son regard et alors il connait son nom. ELLIO. ELLIO. ELLIO. ELLIO. ELLIO.

Il se trouve sur le ponton d’un bateau, prêt à partir de ce qu’il peut dire d’après ce qu’il entend des cris des hommes derrière lui. Contre la rambarde et caché d’une cape, se trouve un garçon où il peut distinguer de courts cheveux noirs bouclés. Contrairement à Jon, Duncan et Ellio, on peut voir des bras maigres mais comme ce premier, il est élancé. Il a l’air perdu dans ses pensées et d’après son sac à ses pieds, il part en voyage. Le paysage derrière lui indique les sables de Dorne. Les dorniens sont réputés pour êtres d’excellents lanciers. Ça aussi, ils vont en avoir besoin. Alors qu’une mouette lance un cri, le garçon l’observe jusqu’à qu’il tourne de virage et tombe sur Brynden. Ses yeux sont sombres, non ils ne sont pas sombres mais d’un noir profond. SARELLA. SARELLA. SARELLA. SARELLA. SARELLA. Surpris, Brynden réalisa avant de disparaître que le nouveau membre était en réalité une fille et non un garçon.

BloodRaven se retrouva cette fois dans un coin emprunt d’humidité et d’exotisme. Il a fallut qu’il plisse fort les yeux et regarde trois fois avant de s’apercevoir que le membre qu’il recherchait se trouvait juste en face de lui. Des cheveux d’un noir de jais soyeux tombaient lentement sur les épaules de l’homme. S’il ne l’avait pas vu avant, c’est parce qu’il ne faisait pas de bruits, pas de sons et il se mêlait parfaitement au paysage avec ses vêtements en cuir et en laine. Il n’y avait que ses deux épées derrière son dos qui sortait de l’environnement. Un vrai caméléon. Sa peau est d’un caramel chaud et ses avant-bras sont marqués de symboles et de dessins à l’encre séchée. L’homme se retourna et il s’enfonça encore plus profondément dans les feuillages. Il tourna la tête par instinct, suppose Brynden et il pût voir ses yeux, des yeux d’un chocolat chaud et doux. JUNSAI. JUNSAI. JUNSAI. JUNSAI. JUNSAI.

Il se trouvait maintenant dans un endroit sombre, un endroit où de la fumée apparaissait à chaque coin de rue et où les pavés de sol étaient noirs comme si ils étaient faits en verre dragon. Le ciel même était loin d’être réjouissant avec ses nuances rouges et grises. Certains bâtiments n’étaient que ruines comme si une explosion avait eu lieu ici. Les yeux de BloodRaven se posèrent alors sur une jeune fille aux longs cheveux flamboyants qui était longiligne et grande. Elle transpirait une assurance et une confiance en elle et ses croyances ; et habillée de rouge de la tête aux pieds, elle était sûrement une adepte du dieu R’hllor. Brynden n’avait jamais apprécié R’hllor qui faisait partie autrefois des anciens dieux, tout comme le dieu Noyé. La jeune fille leva légèrement les yeux et les écarquilla lorsqu’elle croisa les siens. Ils étaient marron, marron foncé presque prune. LISBETH. LISBETH. LISBETH. LISBETH. LISBETH.

Brynden Rivers se trouvait maintenant devant une pyramide où au sommet, se trouvait une gigantesque Harpie. Il tourna sur lui-même et il eût la confirmation de l’endroit où il se trouvait. Il n’y avait pas mille endroits où les briques d’une ville étaient jaunes et qui possédait une telle statue. Il était à Astapor. Il cherchait désormais son neuvième et dernier membre. Il tourna autour de lui pour se retrouver devant des rangées d’Immaculés, des soldats eunuques réputés pour leur discipline. BloodRaven assistait à leur entraînement avec une lance et il avança, attiré par une rangée particulière. Ils étaient tous habillés dans une armure en cuir grise avec un visage stoïque. BloodRaven aperçu enfin celui qu’il recherchait. Il avait la peau d’un teint métissé et il avait un corps mince. Lorsqu’il remit son casque correctement, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Ils étaient sombres comme la nuit. JACOB. JACOB. JACOB. JACOB. JACOB.

Brynden revint brusquement dans son corps. Il était de nouveau coincé dans ce Barral et comme pour compagnie, les enfants de la forêt. Cette recherche l’avait épuisé. Il se sentait vidé de ses forces et un fond de mal de tête commençait.

  * Les avez-vous trouvés ? Demanda l’enfant de la forêt avec une voix douce, en penchant sa tête sur le côté.
  * Nous avons de bons guerriers parmi eux, de bons leaders. Je sais qu’ensemble, ils vont réussir à unir les hommes.
  * Puissiez-vous avoir raison.
  * Combien de temps suis-je partit Leaf ?
  * Presque deux jours. Le Peuple Libre se rassemble de plus en plus. Ils sont allés dépêchés les Thenns pendant votre absence.
  * La Garde de Nuit s’apercevra bientôt qu’il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Nous devons faire en sorte que les membres vivant au Nord se rencontrent.
  * Il y en a plusieurs ?
  * Athéna qui est une femme du Peuple Libre et Jon, un homme de la famille Stark.
  * Moins de morts il y a, plus petite sera l’armée du Roi de la Nuit. Pourrait-il laisser les sauvageons traverser le Mur ?
  * Il va falloir qu’il trouve un moyen de convaincre celui qui peut.




	3. The war of Sensitifs: rooted man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nous allons voir des aperçus de nos héros de BloodRaven. Des changements commenceront à avoir lieu.

** Chapitre 2 : L’homme enraciné **

** Jon **

_Il faisait sombre et froid, encore plus froid qu’à Winterfell. La lune était pleine ce soir, elle éclairait la clairière de ses rayons. Il se trouvait devant les ruines de ce qui devait être un château autrefois et qui était entouré d’un bosquet._

  * _Jon, vient là… chuchota une voix_



_Il avança doucement, essayant de faire un minimum de bruits même alors qu’il écrasait les feuilles mortes. Le vent frais bougeait ses boucles brunes et rafraichissait sa peau moite._

  * _Jon, vient là…_



_Dans son corps d’enfant, il commençait à ressentir de la peur, de l’appréhension. Il ne connaissait pas la voix, ni l’endroit même si les deux lui semblaient familier. Son visage était crispé et tendu et il continuait à entendre son nom être répété. « Jon, vient là ». Il pénétra alors dans les ruines du château et tourna dans l’un des détours, entendant des échos de pas, des bruits de gouttes d’eau qui tombent plus fort qu’il ne le devrait comme si il se trouvait dans une grotte. Il aperçu alors une forme flou au bout d’un reste de couloir. Une forme avec un crâne presque dégarni et des vêtements usés mais aussi vite qu’elle est apparue, elle disparue. Cela lui rappela la vision de l’autre jour alors qu’il faisait un espar avec Robb. Le corps de Jon se transforma alors doucement de son corps d’enfant au corps de maintenant, celui d’un adolescent de quatorze ans. Il se retrouva au bout d’un moment en face des plus grosses et grandes racines de Barral qu’il n’a jamais vu et surtout il vit la forme floue qui était emprisonnée à l’intérieur. C’était un homme et il avait les paupières fermées comme s’il dormait quand soudainement, il ouvrit les yeux._

Jon se réveilla en sursaut et tomba de son lit. Il avait la respiration haché, le cœur battant rapidement comme s’il avait assisté à la venue d’un Autre. Il faisait encore nuit dehors mais il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas se rendormir alors il se leva et s’aspergea d’eau avec sa bassine d’eau avant d’enfiler une tunique propre. Il ferma plusieurs fois les yeux car sa tête tapait fort or il n’était pas du genre à avoir des migraines. Il irait peut-être voir Mestre Luwin si ça continue plus tard. Il entend subitement de la musique, ça ressemble à du _tambour_ ? Qui est-ce dans le château qui pourrait jouer de cet instrument et savoir y jouer ? Qui est d’ailleurs ce fou qui joue à cette heure de la nuit ? Il va réveiller tout le monde ! Jon ouvre la porte de sa chambre pour se retrouver dans une autre chambre. Il hausse les sourcils, tourne la tête à droite, tourne la tête à gauche. Jon s’approche pour s’apercevoir que le bâtiment est sur pilots, les murs sont en bois, tout comme le sol où reposent des tapis tissés. Mais que se passe-t-il, où se trouve-t-il ? Il ferme les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour s’apercevoir qu’il est dans le couloir, devant la porte de sa chambre.

** Margaery **

Elle se tenait dans le fond du jardin avec Willas et Howard. Tout comme son frère aîné, elle assistait à son cours de fauconnerie. C’était un de leur point commun, tout comme être les apprentis de leur grand-mère en participant à ses diverses manigances et en répondant à ses diverses questions. De tous ses petits enfants, ils étaient les plus intelligents et ce n’était pas de la vantardise mais juste un fait. Margaery se demandait d’ailleurs souvent comment elle pouvait être la fille de son père. Oh, elle adorait Mace Tyrell mais il ne comprenait vraiment rien au jeu.

  * Elle a un vrai talent avec les faucons.
  * Ma petite-fille sait faire preuve de patience, Howard. Il me semble qu’il est important dans votre art.
  * Oui ma Dame. C’est en effet un atout non négligeable.
  * Vous devriez savoir depuis le temps qu’il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un Tyrell. Les Roses peuvent paraîtres moindre que des Loups ou des Lions mais nous pouvons être tout aussi dangereuses.



Margaery n’avait pas prévu d’écouter mais ça ne lui fît pas moins plaisir. Un sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu’elle tendait son bras droit, en attente du retour du volatile. Elle avait besoin de ça après sa vision de l’autre jour. Elle n’en avait parlé à personne car on pourrait penser qu’elle devenait folle et ça n’avait duré que deux secondes après tout.

_Elle se trouvait dans un endroit sombre, humide et il faisait froid, très froid. Elle avait devant elle un trône de racines qui devait être un Barral ? Elle n’en était pas certaine car elle n’allait jamais à celui qui se trouvait à HautJardin. Margaery était horrifié lorsqu’elle vit une forme enlacée dans les racines. Elle le reconnu alors car c’était l’homme de sa vision, celui qu’elle avait cru être une illusion. Il était chauve et il fermait les yeux lorsqu’il ouvrit soudainement ses yeux._

** Lisbeth **

Elle avançait dans le temple d’Asshaï après avoir fait une courte prière. Elle allait rejoindre Mélisande très bientôt. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus depuis quelques jours, depuis qu’elle avait eu cette vision. En tant que fervente croyante de R’hllor, elle ne doutait pas que c’était une vision et non une illusion. Elle savait faire la différence avec l’expérience qu’elle a récoltée depuis ses trois dernières années. Mais le faite est qu’elle était encore trop jeune pour savoir ce que cela signifiait. Elle espérait avoir très bientôt d’autres visions pour l’a faire avancer et non l’a laissé dans le noir car elle déteste ça. Par conséquent, elle était frustrée, énervé alors que d’ordinaire elle était calme et réservé.

** Athéna **

  * Athéna, Toregg veut te voir. Dit Shawna
  * Tu sais ce qu’il me veut ?
  * Non mais tu connais ton frère, il va sûrement encore te demander de lui donner des hommes pour une escapade.
  * Pff, il n’y a pas intérêt car ses _escapades_ nous coûtent chers. Dit lui de rentrer mais j’espère pour lui qu’il n’est pas ivre.



Shawna hocha la tête avant de sortir de la tente et de la laisser seule. Rien que de penser à son frère aîné, elle sert ses poings tant il énerve avec ses remarques et ne parlons même pas de son comportement. Il est tout simplement impossible d’avoir une conversation avec lui lorsqu’il a bu. Athéna lui a cogné plus d’une fois la mâchoire tant il énervait et généralement, il reprenait ses esprits mais jusqu’à quand ?

_Elle se retrouva subitement dans une sorte de grotte, du moins c’est ce qui lui rappelait avec son odeur, ses bruits de gouttes d’eau qui tombent à rythme régulier et la fraicheur. Elle tourna sur elle-même pour constater des os d’animaux et des feuilles mortes sur le sol. Elle relève les yeux pour constater qu’elle se trouve devant un homme qui est emprisonné dans les racines d’un arbre cœur. Il s’agit du même homme que de l’autre jour, celui qu’elle avait cru halluciner. Soudain il ouvrit les yeux et la fixa._

  * Bon sœur, il faut qu’on parle sérieusement.
  * De quoi veux-tu parler Tor ?
  * Du rassemblement des clans pour rejoindre ce Corbeau.
  * Ah ! Tu veux parler de Mance Ryder, j’aurais dû m’en douter.
  * On ne peut pas accepter cela, grand-père n’aurait pas voulu et faire alliance avec les Thenns ? Non mais tu y crois, toi ? Ils vont nous tuer à la première occasion !
  * Nous devons faire confiance à papa.
  * Tu oublie ce que les Thenns ont fait à maman ?
  * Et toi tu oublie que nous avons d’autres frères et que nous devons rester unis. Tu oublie que notre grand-père ne se trouvait pas dans notre situation. C’était déjà difficile avant mais maintenant…nous avons besoin d’aide, même s’il s’agit de s’allier à un ancien Corbeau et à des maudis Thenns.
  * Tu ne vas donc rien faire ?
  * Si, je vais faire quelque chose. Je vais continuer à me battre pour mon clan. Je vais me battre pour que les hommes, les femmes et les enfants qui sont sous ma responsabilité survivent et il serait temps que tu grandisses et que tu comprennes cela pour le bien de tout le monde.



Athéna croisa les bras, signe que c’était la fin de la conversation et qu’il devait partir. Ils étaient tout les deux furieux, ils avaient tout les deux un fort tempérament. Athéna étant comme tout Nordien et habitants au-delà du Mur très honnête et le tact n’était pas son fort. Son frère Toregg avait dans l’ensemble le caractère de leur père mais il haïssait les Thenns et ne voyait pas d’un bon œil ce rassemblement. Ils étaient pourtant d’ordinaire très proches, ce qui est sûrement la cause du peu de différences d’âge qu’ils ont mais comme chaque famille, ils avaient des divergences.

**Sarella **

Sarella était dans sa cabine en train de lire lorsqu’elle sursauta suite à un coup de tonnerre. C’est le troisième coup qu’elle entend depuis presque un quart d’heure. Chose qu’elle n’a pas l’habitude car ni à Sunspear, ni aux Jardin d’Eau, les orages d’une tel nature ne sont courants. Cependant elle remarqua que sa voisine de chambre, Cella, n’avait pas réagit. Sûrement était-elle trop impliquée dans l’histoire de son livre ou alors ça ne lui faisait tout simplement rien pour avoir une quelconque réaction.

  * J’espère qu’il ne fera pas ce temps durant tout le voyage. Murmura Sarella.
  * Ah bon ? C’est vrai qu’il fait un peu frais.



Sarella fronça des sourcils à cette réponse. Il est vrai que le vent n’est pas si violent mais il fait plus qu’ _un peu frais._ Elle entendait le grondement du tonnerre raisonner à travers les murs du bateau et la musique que la pluie fait lorsqu’elle tombe sur le toit.

  * Je suppose…mais j’ai surtout peur que le bateau prenne feu avec tous les éclairs.
  * Hein ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles !



Cella était son amie d’enfance, elle était la seule mis à part son père à être au courant de ses projets pour entrer dans la Citadelle. Elle lui faisait confiance, elle était sa confidente mais elle n’avait pas encore trouvé la force de lui parler de l’homme de sa vision. Si elle imaginait également cela alors elle devrait commencer à réfléchir à l’idée qu’elle devient folle.

  * Tu devrais faire un somme Ella car je peux t’assurer qu’il ne pleut pas dehors. Encore moins d’éclairs.
  * Mais c’est impossible.
  * Si tu ne me crois pas, lève-toi et va voir par toi-même.
  * J’étais persuadé d’avoir entendu…
  * Tu devrais sortir un peu plus et lire un peu moins. Ce n’est pas bon pour la santé de tout le temps rester à l’intérieur.



Cella se rallongea sur son matelas tandis que sa voisine de cabine se levait pour partir à l’extérieur. Elle devait vérifier par elle-même. Voir si elle avait imaginé ceci aussi. Après être sortie dans le couloir, elle a grimpé les escaliers puis elle ouvrit la porte qui mène au pont. Son amie avait raison, Sarella avait besoin de dormir et de prendre l’air car dehors il faisait grand soleil. Il y avait une légère brise mais pas un signe d’une tempête à l’horizon ou d’un éclair qui éclate le ciel qui au lieu d’être d’un gris foncé, est d’un bleu clair. Sarella pouvait sentir l’eau salé et entendre le cri des mouettes. Elle souffla profondément avant de faire demi-tour pour revenir dans sa chambre et écouter le conseil de son amie. Elle allait refermer la porte qui menait au pont quand elle entendit de nouveau le tonnerre retentir mais cette fois-ci plus fort et plus près. Elle ferma les yeux et fit une nouvelle fois demi-tour sauf que cette fois-ci, elle pouvait sentir la pluie tomber sur son visage, elle pouvait voir le ciel menaçant et entendre nettement ses grondements. Elle était entourée d’hommes qui criaient et pouvait apercevoir un homme aboyer des ordres. Elle remarqua qu’ils étaient tous vêtus d’armures dorées et qu’ils étaient chacun armé.

** Duncan **

  * Hissez les voiles
  * O his, o his, o his, o his
  * A Tribord



Le départ du port c’était bien déroulé, ils étaient partis pour un nouveau contrat mais cette fois-ci à Braavos. Ça lui faisait du bien, retour à la normal après cet épisode étrange qu’il avait vécu dans la taverne. Il n’avait pas bût autant pour mettre la faute sur l’alcool, ni le plaisir de la chair car il ne c’était pas fait de putin ce soir-là. Il n’avait donc pas de réponses sur ce qui c’était passé l’autre soir. Maintenant il n’avait pas le droit de se permettre de penser à autre chose car il doit affronter une saloperie de tempête. Le bateau tanguait sous la force des vagues et les éclairs qui apparaissaient parfois, déchirant le ciel, éclairant les hommes qui se battaient pour maintenir l’équipage et le bateau debout. Duncan ressentait l’adrénaline parcourir ses veines comme lorsqu’il participait à une bataille car dans les deux cas, il combat pour sa survie. L’un contre les hommes et l’autre contre les éléments. Il aimait ce sentiment.

** Ellio **

Il avait passé les premières années de sa jeunesse à Lys avec sa mère puis il avait été trouvé par son père qui était un Maître et avait dû être emmené à Mereen. Il avait retrouvé sa mère il y a seulement deux ans lorsqu’il était arrivé à Braavos mais il était trop tard, son métier l’avait rendu malade. Il était fier d’être le fils de Lalalyana même si cela voulait dire qu’il devait vivre dans un endroit qui faisait 20m² carré car elle n’était pas assez forte pour l’aidé à travailler, même s’il subissait des remarques parce que sa mère est une ancienne prostitué de Lys. Car là-bas, c’est un honneur et Ellio a compris depuis longtemps à ne pas faire cas de l’avis des autres. C’est donc la raison pour laquelle il lui éponge le front. Elle est allongée sur son lit, sa maladie c’étant aggravée au fil des années.

  * Mon fils, pourquoi t’occupes-tu tant de moi ?
  * Parce que ma petite maman, tu es ma constante, ma douceur dans ce monde cruel et sournois. Repose- toi maintenant.



Ellio lui fait boire une tasse d’eau pendant qu’elle lui lance un sourire puis il se dirige vers la sortie. Il se retourne pour dire une dernière chose à la femme aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux indigo. Elle est peut-être épuisée et la maladie lui a laissé des traces mais elle est toujours aussi belle à ses yeux.

  * J’ai le sentiment que je vais passer une fabuleuse journée.



** Junsai **

Leur peau claquait, les murs tremblaient, les gémissements et les soupirs sortaient de la bouche de son amante. Il empoignait son sein pendant qu’il continuait de la prendre par derrière. Il voulait oublier l’image, oublier l’homme aux yeux rouges. Alors il l’a prenait plus fort et plus vite, ses coups de boutoirs s’intensifiaient jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en puisse plus et se déverse en elle. Junsai tomba sur Kalia et planta un baiser affectueux sur sa nuque avant de rouler sur le dos. Elle se mit sur un coude à le regarder pendant qu’il reprenait sa respiration.

  * Alors, ce mal de tête ?
  * Pff, tu aurais dû me baiser plus fort ma belle.
  * Ça peut s’arranger, dès que tu es prêt on fait un autre round et je te montrerais toute la force et la persévérance dont je suis capable.
  * Je n’en doute pas un instant.



** Jacob **

Le soleil était chaud aujourd’hui et ni lui, ni les autres Immaculés n’avaient mangés depuis deux jours. Il avait la bouche asséchée mais il ne devait pas se plaindre, les Immaculés ne se plaignaient pas même si ce que son Maître leur faisait n’était pas honorable.

  * Honorable ? Mais où sors-je donc cela, ce n’est pas mon genre. Murmura-t-il.



Il avait brusquement chaud, il sentait ses joues rougir mais ça n’avait aucun rapport avec la chaleur du soleil qui tape sur sa peau. Non, il ressentait des fourmillements dans son estomac et il avait l’impression que son sang brûlait dans ses veines. Il avait envie de se frotter, de se _caresser._ Ce n’était pas normal. Est-ce que c’est ce que l’on appelle le désir ? Impossible, il est un Immaculé ! Que lui arrive-t-il ? Son Maître débarque soudainement dans son champ de vision pour s’arrêter devant lui. Il était habillé dans un tocard violet et doré et portait plusieurs chaînes comme bijoux. La petite traductrice se trouvait à ses côtés, elle était presque aussi silencieuse que les Immaculés.

  * Brique-violette, Rouge-ambré, suivez-moi. Nous allons au marché pour chercher nos nouvelles recrues.



Bien droit, le visage stoique, il ne donne pas de réponses car le Maître n’attend pas de réponses, ni de hochements de tête.


	4. The war of Sensitifs: Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trois membres de la Garde de Nuit découvriront que les légendes sont plus que des mythes.   
> L'hiver arrive.

** Chapitre 3 : Les Autres **

Cela faisait huit mille ans que les hommes n’avaient pas rencontrés les Autres. Ils c’étaient crus à l’abri, ils avaient finis par croire que c’était des mythes mais désormais c’est finit. Les Autres sont ici, ils guettent sous l’ordre de leur Chef. Trois hommes étant membre de la Garde de Nuit vont bientôt affronter leur pire et dernier cauchemar car le Roi de la Nuit, souhaite leur vie.

Ser Waymar Royce, Will et Gared, trois hommes qui ont jurés devant les dieux de consacrés leur vie à la Protection des Royaumes des Hommes suivent une bande de sauvageons dans la Forêt Hantée. C’est alors que la froid baissa encore et que du brouillard apparu à travers les branches des sapins. Le Ranger Gared a un mauvais pressentiment, il souhaite rentrer au Mur mais le jeune Royce ne veut rien entendre. Pourtant il devrait car il a des décennies de patrouilles à son actif et le Ser est un chevalier vert. Le mauvais pressentiment s’accentua avec le retour de Will qui annonça que les sauvageons étaient tous morts. Ce n’était pas bon, pas bon du tout mais ce n’est pas Gared qui a le commandement. Hélas, c’est le prépubert prétentieux. Will qui avait la voix affolée explique que le camp qu’il a trouvé avait les toits recouverts de neige, il n’avait pas de feu et les sauvageons ne bougeaient, ni ne le regardaient. Ils gisaient sur le sol comme mort mais aucun sang n’était visible.

  * Ils se sont endormis, voilà tout. Dit Waymar.
  * Ils sont morts, vous dis-je. Il y avait, il y avait aussi une femme dans un arbre mais elle n’a pas bougé non plus.
  * Le froid les a finalement eu.
  * Il ne fait pas assez froid pour qu’ils meurent d’hypothermie et encore moins pour geler des hommes. T’es-tu approché assez près ?
  * Aussi près que possible.
  * Will, conduis-nous là-bas.



Will ne souhaitait pas car il savait mieux, il savait que s’ils s’y rendaient, ils mouraient. Les sauvageons ne dormaient pas, Will était certain qu’ils étaient morts et pas de froid. Ils vivaient au-delà du Mur depuis leur naissance, ils savaient qu’il fallait se mettre à l’abri, faire un feu. Il était impossible qu’un groupe d’autant d’hommes meurent sans signe de sang, à moins d’avoir l’aide de poison. Non c’était le retour des Autres, sans aucuns doutes et Will ne voulait pas les rencontrer. Il préférait finir déserteur que finir entre leurs mains.

  * Je Maintiens que nous devrions rentrer au Mur. Intervint Gared.
  * Les morts te font-il peur ?
  * Notre mission était de retrouver les sauvageons, c’est chose faite. Ils ne nous embêteront plus.
  * Tu ne crois pas qu’on nous demandera comment ils sont morts ?



Ser Waymar ne prend pas les avertissements de Gared et Will au sérieux, il se moque d’eux et il ordonne au plus âgé de rester près des chevaux. Il faut allumer un feu pour éloigner les Autres mais le jeune Ser ne veut rien entendre, son insolence va les tuer. Will et Waymar grimpent la crête, ce deuxième plus bruyant que le premier. Cela s’entend qu’il est un homme du Val et qu’il s’agit de sa première mission car il ne prête aucune attention. Il n’a pas encore passé assez de temps ici et il ne passera sûrement pas une autre nuit après celle-ci. Lorsque Will atteint son point de vue de tout à l’heure, il aperçoit que les corps ont disparu. Waymar atteint le sommet et commence à se moquer après que Will lui recommande de descendre. Le jeune est déterminé à faire ses preuves, il veut à tout prix trouver les sauvageons.

  * On dirait que tes morts ont levés le camp.
  * Ils étaient là.
  * Voyons où ils sont allés. Grimpe dans un arbre.
  * Je, je ne veux pas. Nous devons faire demi- tour.
  * Si tu veux t’enfuir dans le Sud, enfuis-toi. Bien entendu, ils vont te décapiter en tant que déserteur si je ne t’attrapes pas avant eux. Sinon grimpe dans un arbre et cherche un feu.



Will grimpe à contrecœur un arbre pour voir qu’en dessous de lui, Waymar combat un ennemi invisible. Will pense qu'il voit une ombre blanche se déplacer en dessous, mais il n'est pas sûr. Il est sur le point de crier un avertissement, mais s'arrête. Royce appelle Will à l’aide alors qu’il tourne en rond avec son épée. Quand ils ressentirent tout deux un froid soudain et qu’ils voient apparaître un Autre émerger des bois : grand, maigre et blanc, avec des yeux tacheté d’un bleu glace. Waymar lui ordonne dans toute sa jeunesse de rester à la créature où il est, tout en se préparant à combattre. A cet instant, Will voit un Garde de la Nuit. Encore une fois, Will envisage et encore une fois ne le fait pas, d’avertir son Frère lorsqu’il voit des morts rejoindre l’Autre car il serait alors obligé d’annoncer sa position. Il voit l’épée de l’ennemi qui est aussi translucide que du cristal et d’une netteté qu’il n’avait jamais vu avant. Waymar est capable de voir les coups venant en sens inverse jusqu’à malheureusement qu’une de ses parades lui coupe son bras. Will entend alors Ser Waymar Royce crier.

  * Pour Robert !



Et il charge pour que sa lame soit brisée par l’épée de l’Autre. L’un des éclats s’enfonce dans l’œil gauche de Waymar qui tombe à genoux, aveuglé et alors Will assiste à l’acharnement des Morts sur son ancien frère qui le taillent en pièce. Will détourne la tête pendant un moment avant de regarder en arrière et voir que les Autres sont partis. Quand il ose enfin descendre, il examine le corps de Royce et ramasse l’épée tordue et cassée du chevalier. Il décide alors de le ramener au Mur pour le montrer à son Lord Commandant, en espérant que Gared soit toujours avec les chevaux mais lorsque Will se relève, Waymar s’est levé et se tient au-dessus de lui. Son œil restant est devenu bleu glacial et ses mains cadavériques autour du cou de Will.


	5. Chapter 4: The war of the sensitifs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Première rencontre entre deux sensitifs.

Chapitre 4 : Une Première Rencontre

Margaery

Margaery se levait tôt ce jour-ci. Cette nuit, elle avait encore entendue cette voix murmurer son prénom comme une feuille qui vole au vent. Ça la perturbait de plus en plus, elle avait besoin d’en parler à quelqu’un mais à qui ? Peut-être irait-elle faire un tour au septuaire après avoir déjeuné, cela lui remettra les idées en place. Elle n’était pas du genre croyante mais ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal d’aller faire une petite prière. Elle se leva de son lit, se rafraîchit puis s’habilla avant de se rendre à son balcon. Elle pouvait entendre des bruits d’épées qui s’entrechoquaient alors elle baissa les yeux pour voir son frère Loras s’entraîner avec un garde. Son frère était un beau garçon, il était surnommé le chevalier aux fleurs et les filles se pâmaient devant lui mais ça ne servait à rien. Margaery savait mieux. Son frère avait une préférence pour les hommes et depuis quelques années, elle était au courant qu’il avait une romance avec le plus jeune frère Baratheon. Margaery pensait que Renly se moquait de son frère aîné mais elle se taisait, elle avait déjà dit ses doutes à Loras. L’acier des lames sonnaient comme une mélodie et la cour qu’elle a toujours connue a disparue. Elle se retrouva brusquement dans une autre cour d’entrainement, une qui lui était étrangère.

Elle se tenait dans l’enceinte d’un château de ce qu’elle pouvait voir. Un château qui respirait la simplicité, la pratique avec ses épais remparts de granits et ses tours carrées. Margaery avait froid, tellement froid et elle constata que dans cette cour, il y avait des gens qui travaillait comme à HautJardin, comme dans tout château. Margaery pouvait constater que leurs habits sont comme le château, simple et austère. Elle ne voyait aucune couleur à part le noir, le gris ou le bleu. C’était tellement terne, tellement triste. Son père lui avait parlé d’un royaume comme celui-ci et il s’agissait du Nord. Mais dans quelle partie du Nord se trouvait- elle ?

Margaery retourna sa tête vers le centre de la cour, là où résonnait le son des lames et elle vit enfin qui se battait. Deux garçons qui devaient avoir son âge faisaient un espar, l’un avait les cheveux auburn et le second les avaient d’un noir corbeau. Ils étaient tout deux habillés de cuir bouillis, le premier était marron et le second de couleur noir. Margaery les trouvait très beaux mais elle sentait quelque chose l’attirer vers le garçon aux cheveux bouclés.

  * Snow, tu n’as pas l’air bien. Tu devrais allez de nettoyez puis te reposer.
  * Je vais très bien, Ser. J’ai juste un peu mal à la tête.
  * Va voir alors Mestre Luwin, ton père s’inquiète bien assez.
  * Oui, Ser.



Snow ? Elle est définitivement dans le Nord et donc le joli garçon à la peau couleur pâle était un bâtard. Margaery aurait dû s’en douter, mis à part les Targaryen et les Daynes, les nobles n’étaient pas aussi séduisants que lui. Loras ne compte pas, il est son frère. Le bâtard a donc mal à la tête, est-ce qu’il est comme elle ? A-t-il également eu des visions ?

Sarella

Elle était enfin arrivée à Villevieille, cité de la Citadelle. Sarella et son amie Cella après avoir dit un au revoir aux marins qui les avaient conduits ici, sont descendus sur le ponton. Sarella était bouche bée devant la beauté qu’elle avait devant ses yeux. Pour commencer par la gigantesque statue qui représente le célèbre Lord Lymond Hightower. Elle pouvait voir non loin derrière, la Tour qui servait de Phare et de logement à la famille Hightower. Sarella ne trouvait plus étonnant que les gens pensent qu’on pouvait voir le Mur du sommet. C’est d’ailleurs une autre chose qu’elle souhaiterait voir un jour, le Mur. Même si elle n’est pas sûre qu’en tant que fille du Peuple Dornish, elle supporterait le froid sans se transformer en glaçon avant d’atteindre Winterfell. Sarella et Cella avançaient dans les rues pavées et achetaient à manger. Pour la première fois en une semaine, elles allaient manger autre chose que du poisson. Elle tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche, remarquant que pratiquement tous les bâtiments sont en pierres, signe de la richesse de cette ville. Elle leva les yeux pour voir qu’au nord d’ici, se trouve un ensemble de bâtiments qu’elle sait être la Citadelle. Demain, demain, elle ferait son entrée là-bas et adieu Sarella mais Bonjour…Alleras.

Elle souhaite apprendre mais jamais on ne lui laissera pénétrer dans l’enceinte de cette forteresse. Elle est une femme et d’après les hommes, les femmes doivent soient finir mariée, soient finir septa, soient sœur du Silence. Or, elle veut mieux, elle mérite mieux. Elle est aussi voir plus intelligente que certains hommes de sa connaissance et elle va leur montrer de quoi elle est capable. Et si pour cela elle doit se faire passer pour un autre, si pour cela elle doit être un homme alors soit, elle sera un homme. Elle est une fille de Dorne, elle est la fille du Prince Oberyn Martell. Elle ne se pliera pas, ne se laissera pas toucher par les remarques de ses Mestres. Non, elle reviendra sur les terres de ses ancêtres, plus forte que jamais.

####  Margaery 

#### Voici encore une journée ensoleillée mais encore une journée gâchée car elle avait toujours un mal de tête. Il diminuait cependant mais il était toujours présent. Tout comme ses pensées sur le jeune Snow et sur la signification de tout cela. C’est la raison pour laquelle, elle s’avançait nerveusement au bois sacré. Au départ, elle souhaitait se rendre au septuaire et prier devant la mère et le guerrier mais après, elle c’est dit qu’étant donné que le jeune homme qu’elle a vu vit dans le Nord et que l’homme était enraciné dans un Barral alors il serait plus sage d’aller prier au Trois Chanteurs. Il n’était cependant pas dans sa nature d’être nerveuse. Elle regarda autour d’elle puis s’agenouilla en essayant de ne pas abîmer sa robe. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire par la suite mais elle supposait que comme toute prières, elle devait fermer les yeux alors elle tenta. Elle fut alors submerger par une myriade d’images

_Le visage en forme de cœur d’une femme qui avait de longs cheveux bruns foncés et des mèches dorées qui brillaient sous les rayons du soleil tout comme ses yeux pailletés dorés._ _Le visage du garçon aux lèvres pulpeuses, aux cheveux noirs bouclés, à la peau blanche comme neige et aux yeux d’un gris orageux qu’elle avait vu la veille. Elle pouvait voir un visage marqué avec des cheveux ébouriffés de couleur miel et des yeux verts rieurs. Un visage ovale et ambré avec des yeux ovales d’un bleu marine était le suivant. Il semblait encore plus juvénile avec sa tignasse d’un blond foncé. Un visage pointue avec des yeux sombres et aux traits délicats qui aurait fait paraître la fille magnifique, si elle n’était pas un garçon. Des yeux chocolat dans un visage rond et des lèvres fines entre dans son champ de vision. Il a l’air sauvage avec ses longs cheveux noirs raides. Des yeux prune imprégnés dans un visage en forme de cœur et aux pommettes hautes remplace le garçon. Sa tête est comme enflammée par sa longue chevelure. Celui-ci, le dernier, Margaery savait qu’il représentait le dernier, avait le visage plat et métissé et des yeux tellement sombres qu’ils paraissent noirs._

Ses images prirent enfin fin et elle reprit conscience avec son environnement. Elle n’avait pas exactement eu de réponses à ses questions mais elle savait maintenant qu’elle n’était pas folle et que le garçon d’hier était bel et bien important. Après avoir reprit son souffle, elle se releva et remit sa robe correctement en place pour finir par sortir du bois sacré. Maintenant, il était l’heure du thé avec grand-maman et il était temps car cet épisode aux Trois Chanteurs l’avait épuisé.

Elle se trouvait assise sur un banc, dans le jardin et entouré de roses avec sa grand-mère et son frère aîné Willas qui c’était blessé il y a quelques mois. Lui qui était un excellent cavalier, un chevalier digne des chansons, souffrait maintenant et devait désormais compter sur une canne. Il c’était blessé lors d’une joute avec le Prince Oberyn et bien qu’il ne lui tienne pas rigueur, ce n’était pas le cas de la famille Tyrell. Son frère avait eu tant de possibilités, les pères et les mères se battaient pour leur faire épouser leur filles mais c’est finit car ils ne veulent pas d’un estropié comme bon-fils. Or Willas est toujours aussi charismatique et c’est un homme bon et généreux. De surcroit il est très intelligent et il agréable de lui faire la conversation, contrairement aux autres garçons et hommes de sa connaissance. Oui, les femmes auraient vraiment de la chance de l’avoir pour mari car en plus elle serait la future Lady de HautJardin.

  * Tiens, bois ça ma puce. Cela fera du bien pour ta migraine. Lui dit sa grand-mère en lui tendant une tasse de thé.
  * Je te remercie, grand-maman.



Dès que Margaery porta la tasse à ses lèvres et bu une gorgée, elle sût que quelque chose allait se passer. Elle avait la même sensation qu’hier sauf qu’elle se sentait un peu plus calme, sûrement parce qu’elle se doutait de ce qui l’attendait. Elle sentait de la chaleur et de l’excitation se répandre dans ses veines jusqu’à ce qu’elle atterrit près du château grisâtre. Ils étaient sur des chevaux et portaient des manteaux de fourrures sur eux. Un garçon légèrement plus grand et plus âgé, se tenait avec eux et ils avaient tout les trois un arc et un carquois. Margaery pouvait distinguer des cadavres de lapins sur les montures. Visiblement, ils revenaient de la chasse.

  * Je te jure, on n’aurait pas dit un rêve. Ça avait l’air tellement vrai. Déclarait Snow.
  * Tu as peut-être fait une projection astrale. Répondit le garçon aux cheveux auburn
  * Une quoi ?
  * Une projection astrale, tu ne te souviens pas des contes de Vieille Nan.
  * Oh la ferme.
  * Allez, Snow. Je comprends, tu sais. Va donc voir Ross et te défouler, au lieu de rêver de ces jolies donzelles que de toute façon même si elles étaient vraies, tu n’auras certainement jamais. Cria le garçon plus âgé
  * Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Greyjoy !



Snow lance alors au galop son cheval en direction de l’entrée du château et Margaery se trouva subitement dans son corps. C’était vraiment étrange, elle pouvait voir à travers ses yeux, toucher à travers ses mains, elle pouvait sentir son odeur qui était un doux mélange de pin et de neige, elle sentait les forces dans ses cuisses et dans ses bras. Margaery se sentait brusquement puissante puis elle se retrouva or du corps de Snow pour se retrouver derrière lui. Les bras de Margaery avaient enlacés naturellement la taille du garçon alors qu’elle ne le connaît même pas et pourtant elle a l’impression du contraire. Le toucher, c’est comme être toucher par des myriades d’ondes électriques qui l’a frappait de partout et c’était très agréable. Si c’était comme ça maintenant alors comment est-ce que cela serait-ce en réalité ? Margaery remarqua qu’il tourna pour la deuxième fois la tête comme s’il s’assurait qu’il n’hallucinait pas. Il finit par ralentir près de ce qui doit être une écurie et il regarda près de lui avant de descendre. Elle le vit alors pour la première fois faire un sourire et cela l’a laissé béate. Il ne doit pas être du genre à sourire mais plutôt le contraire, ça se voit à son expression. Il tendit alors les bras à Margaery pour qu’elle puisse à son tour descendre, ce qu’elle accepta volontiers.

Elle vit qu’il souffla avant de faire demi-tour tout en lui faisant signe de le suivre alors c’est ce qu’elle fît. Ils marchaient ensemble pendant plusieurs minutes et Margaery avait pût entrapercevoir sur l’un des balcons, un homme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Snow sauf que ses cheveux étaient moins foncés et étaient raides. Il ne faisait aucun doute, qu’ils étaient parents. Père et fils, peut-être ? Elle constata qu’il y avait plus d’activités aujourd’hui qu’hier, à moins qu’elle ne c’est trop focalisé sur Snow et sur le garçon auburn et qu’elle n’avait pas fait attention au reste la veille. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans ce qui devait être le bois sacré et Margaery devait admettre qu’il était magnifique et mystérieux. Tellement mystérieux, qu’il lui faisait peur. Elle avait le sentiment que la magie était omniprésente ici et que les dieux veillaient dans cet endroit surtout lorsqu’elle regardait ce grand Barral. Il avait des racines gigantesques, presque aussi grandes que celles qui emprisonnent l’homme. En voyant cet arbre Cœur, elle comprenait la foie des nordiens pour les anciens dieux car qui n’y croirais pas, qui ne croirais pas qu’ils nous écoutent et nous observent alors que c’est exactement le sentiment qu’elle a en ce moment. Ce grand tronc blanc, ses feuilles rouges et ce visage sculpté pleins de mélancolie avec ses yeux vides et rouges de sève donne l’impression qu’elle n’est pas seule. Margaery tourna sa tête vers Snow pour constater qu’il c’était agenouillé et avait fermé les yeux avant de se relever et de se poser près de l’étang. Il était plus petit que celui de HautJardin mais il avait cependant l’air plus profond et elle constata également qu’elle avait plus chaud. Comme si elle se tenait près d’un feu. Elle tourna sa tête vers Snow qui avait l’air de se retenir de sourire.

  * Nous sommes près d’une source chaude, c’est la raison pour laquelle il fait aussi bon.
  * Oh…d’accord. C’est vrai que c’est plus agréable que le froid.
  * Hmm, tu n’habites décidemment pas près d’ici alors.



Margaery pouvait voir qu’il avait envie de se moquer d’elle. C’était rafraichissant car ce n’était pas dans le sens d’être méchant.

  * Non
  * Où ?
  * HautJardin. Je ne sais même pas où je suis ! Lorsque Margaery a dit cela, Snow avait les yeux qui s’ouvraient en grands.
  * Haut…HautJardin ?
  * Mais d’après les vêtements, le château et la température, je suis certaine d’être dans le Nord. Suis-je bonne ?



Il hocha la tête, ses boucles glissantes sur son visage. Il finit par se reprendre et par lui répondre avec toujours de la surprise inscrite sur le visage.

  * Tu te trouves à Winterfell, ma dame.
  * Winterfell…es-tu le fils…
  * Le fils bâtard de Lord Stark ? Oui, ma dame. Mais mes amis et ma famille ont la chance de m’appeler Jon. Et toi ?
  * Margaery, Margaery Tyrell.
  * Je parle donc avec la Rose dorée, c’est ma sœur Sansa qui va être jalouse si elle sait ça.
  * Aurais-je la chance de pouvoir être ton amie ?
  * Seulement si c’est ce que tu souhaites, ma dame.
  * Oui mais cesse de m’appeler ma dame car comme toi, mes amis et ma famille m’appellent par mon prénom.
  * D’accord Margaery…c’est plus facile de te cotoyer ainsi, en sachant que tu n’es pas vraiment là car tu n’es pas vraiment là. Non ?
  * Hum, tu veux dire que tu ne m’aurais jamais adressé la parole sinon ?
  * Je suis un bâtard et tu es une grand-née, rien que ceci…je t’aurais fait mes salutations mais pas plus.
  * Pas du genre très joyeux, à ce que je vois.
  * On me rappelle sans arrêt que je dois savoir où est ma place et elle n’est pas parmi les Seigneurs et les Dames.
  * Oui et bien, il s’avère que tu es plus que tu ne crois. Je viens du Sud et il est vrai que ma famille a du dédain pour ceux qui ne sont pas nés légitimement mais je n’ai rien à voir avec eux. Je te connais peu et j’ai bien l’intention de changer cela, que tu sois fils de seigneur ou fils de boucher, nous sommes lier Jon Snow.
  * Tu es quelqu’un de bien, Margaery Tyrell.
  * On fait ce que l’on peut. Maintenant revenons en arrière, je pense que toi seul peut me voir et me parler et inversement si les rôles sont changés.
  * Ça se tient. As-tu vu d’autres personnes ?
  * Il y a des semaines, j’ai vu un homme aux yeux rouges.
  * Comme moi et je crois savoir qui sait mais je dois encore faire des recherches pour confirmer mon hypothèse.
  * Vraiment ?
  * Oui
  * As-tu vu quelqu’un d’autre ?
  * Non, mais…
  * Quoi, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?
  * Tu n’entends pas ?
  * _Margaery, tu nous entends ? Oh hé, Margaery ! Margaery, réveil-toi !_
  * Oh, non, c’est mon frère Willas. Je buvais un thé avec lui et ma grand-mère avant de venir ici.
  * Voyons alors si ton hypothèse est juste.



Ils se retrouvèrent alors tout les deux en parfaite symbiose, à HautJardin devant la Grand-Maman de Margaery et le frère de celle-ci. Elle c’était avachie sur le dossier de son banc et miracle, sa robe n’avait subie aucun dommage, aucune goutte de thé tombée sur sa soie verte. Jon se trouvait debout derrière elle et tournait la tête, il semblait fasciné parce ce qu’il voyait. Margaery imaginait que c’était le visage qu’elle avait la première fois qu’elle était arrivée à Winterfell. Il avait une expression qui donnait l’impression de n’avoir jamais quitté le Nord, ce qui était fort possible. Elle c’est surprise à aimer parlée avec lui. Peut-être que les autres personnes que l’arbre divin lui avait montré existaient également. Il faudrait que Margaery en parle à Jon. Mais pas maintenant. Jon s’assit sur un bout du banc qui était encore libre et faisait des allers-retours entre elle et sa famille comme s’il cherchait des ressemblances.

  * Ton frère et toi, vous vous ressemblez. Finit-il par déclarer.
  * Ma puce, maintenant que tu es de retour parmi nous, il est te temps de parler de ton avenir.
  * Nous en avons déjà discuté et il y a à peine deux jours.
  * Sauf que beaucoup de choses peuvent changer en deux jours. Ton père a reçu un corbeau de Port-Réal.
  * Et que disait ce corbeau grand-mère ? Demanda Willas.
  * Jon Arryn est décédé.
  * Le Roi va avoir besoin d’une nouvelle Main, alors.
  * En effet, en effet. Nous savons tous qui il a choisit, son cher et loyal ami Lord Eddard Stark !



Margaery jeta un œil à sa droite, Jon était pâle et crispé. Il était normal puisque ça atteint sa famille, qu’on parle de son père. Elle avait envie de le réconforter mais ça aurait parût étrange que sa main tienne le vide.

  * Et en quoi mon avenir est menacé ?
  * Le Roi se prépare à partir pour le Nord et tout le monde sait qu’il veut unir sa maison avec ses chers Stark. De source, je sais qu’il organise des fiançailles entre le prince héritier et la fille ainée de Lord Stark.



Cette fois, Jon était livide mais il a très vite reprit une expression stoique, vide de toutes expressions et ceci peina Margaery.

  * Je t’ai élevé pour être Reine, Margaery et je ferais en sorte que tu le deviennes.
  * C’est ce que tu veux ? Demanda Jon, incrédule. Pourtant sa voix n’avait pas l’air si surprise que ça, sa sœur Sansa désirait sûrement la même chose. L’amour n’a rien à voir la dedans, seul le pouvoir. Margaery n’a cependant pas répondu à sa question.
  * Nous pouvons les rejoindre en chemin et leur faire croire que nous nous rendions à Port-Réal. Parla Margaery.
  * C’est une bonne idée, emportons avec nous de quoi les attirer avec de la nourriture car après tout, tout le monde dans le Sud connait les difficultés du Royaume.



Jon fronçait désormais les sourcils comme s’il apprenait encore une chose. Le Nord était-il si éloigné et si peu peuplé, que ses habitants ignoraient ce qui se passait dans le reste du pays ? Ou est-ce que Lord Stark n’informait pas ses enfants des dégâts que son bien-aimé ami le Roi car il avait trop honte pour en discuter. Margaery avait entraperçu le Roi et en aucune façon, elle ne le proclamerait Roi ou Père avec fierté.

  * Et si le Roi ne veut toujours pas de moi comme future Reine ?
  * Alors on devra se rabattre sur les grands héritiers, je suppose. Robb Stark serait un bon candidat, il a environ ton âge et il est l’héritier de Winterfell, en plus d’être le futur Gouverneur du Nord. Edmure Tully est plus âgé mais toujours célibataire et de plus, on dit que son père n’en a plus que pour quelques années. Robyn Arryn est trop jeune et maladif d’après mes sources et il est or de question que tu épouse le nain Lannister. Tu as aussi, même si cela me répugne d’y penser, le Prince Quentyn Martell.
  * Et l’héritier de Balon Greyjoy ? Demanda Willas.
  * Ma rose n’épousera jamais un calmar !



Margaery tourna de nouveau la tête pour constater que Jon s’est envolé. Depuis combien de temps, est-il partit ? Son comportement agace sa grand-mère car elle claque sa langue et la fusille du regard.

  * Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de si intéressant sur ce banc que tu oublies de nous écouter ?
  * Rien, rien, grand-maman. Je te prie de me pardonner.




	6. The war of Sensitifs: Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans ce chapitre, qui est pourtant assez court, nous avons découvert que la société possède Blackfyre. Nous avons également appris que le nouveau capitaine et notre Duncan ne s'entendent pas très bien. Ils auront également beaucoup de différences.

**Chapitre 5: Funérailles.**

**Duncan**

Duncan et la Compagnie était en route pour Braavos depuis plusieurs jours déjà et ils allaient bientôt arrivés. Braavos était comme la mer, une seconde maison. C’était là-bas qu’ils prenaient la majorité de leurs contrats et ils avaient débutés là-bas. Les hommes étaient heureux et ça se sentait dans leur comportement, Duncan lui-même l’était. Il y avait cependant une ombre au paysage et elle se nommait Myles. Son capitaine ne se sentait pas bien, il avait été blessé lors d’un combat mais il n’avait rien dit pauvre idiot qu’il est. Myles Tignac est un homme obstiné, qui se croit plus fort que la moyenne et cela va être sa perte, il le sait, tout comme Duncan et Harry Paisselande son commandant en second et Trésorier. Duncan respectait Myles qui était comme un second père pour lui depuis que le sien avait trouvé la mort lors d’une terrible tempête qui avait emportée, bon nombre de frères de la Compagnie alors qu’il n’était âgé que de six ans. Il était son mentor mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu’il approuvait tout ses choix comme lorsqu’il avait nommé Paisselande comme Commandant en second. Il est trop ambitieux et il renierait des siècles de lois, ruinerait les valeurs de la Compagnie si cela pouvait l’aider à avoir ce qu’il souhaitait. Duncan craint donc vraiment le jour où Myles mourra car alors Harry prendra sa place.

Duncan se rend dans la cabine de son capitaine car il c’est fait appelé comme il a pût le constater, Harry, également. Cela devait donc être important si ils étaient donc tout convoqué mais personne d’autre. Myles était debout derrière son bureau et servait trois verres avant de leur imposer de s’asseoir et de leur donner les boissons.

  * Pourquoi nous as-tu convoqués ?
  * Pour vous révéler certaines choses, qu’en tant que successeur tu dois savoir Harry. Et toi Duncan, parce que je te veux ici. Il y a quelques années, vous avez dû en entendre parler, un homme est parti de la Compagnie.



Duncan et Harry hochèrent la tête, ce dernier n’était pas encore présent à l’époque mais Duncan avait connu l’homme aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux roux. Il était jeune mais il se souvenait de son visage.

  * Le terme plus exact serait qu’il a été renvoyé.
  * Renvoyé mais pourquoi ?
  * Il a volé dans nos caisses, fiston.
  * Et vous l’avez simplement laissé partir ? Vous auriez dû le passer au fil de l’épée !
  * C’est ce que j’ai promis de faire si je le revoyais un jour. En tant que futur capitaine, tu devais savoir que nous avions un banni et que notre bateau ne lui ai toujours pas permis Harry.
  * Quel est son prénom.
  * Jon Connington.
  * L’ancienne Main du roi Aerys ?
  * Lui-même. Maintenant levez-vous et venez à côté de moi.



Duncan et Harry firent ce qui était demandé pour se rendre derrière le bureau. Leur capitaine était penché devant un coffre et il le caressait avec tendresse, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il ouvrit et alors les yeux des deux hommes s’ouvrirent comme des soucoupes derrière lui car une longue épée reposait au fond, sur un tissu en velours. La faible lumière de la cabine faisait briller l’acier Valyrien de la lame ainsi que le Rubis au bout du Pommeau. La garde de sa poignée possédait des têtes de dragons, cela ne laissait aucun doute sur l’identité de cette épée. _Feunoyr._

Lysbeth

Lysbeth arrivait enfin à Volantis, elle voyait enfin la ville et le Temple du Seigneur de la Lumière. Elle était impatiente de faire ses preuves, de rencontrer le Grand prêtre, de retrouver Mélisande. Elle avait tellement hâte. Elle espérait que le Seigneur voudrait d’elle car il pourrait la refuser, tout le monde n’est pas chanceux de devenir prêtre et prêtresse au service de R’hllor. Elle méditait sur cela lorsqu’elle se retrouva brusquement dans un autre endroit.

  * _Lisbeth, Lisbeth, viens là._



_Lisbeth se retrouvait dans des ruines, elle se sentait attirée par cette voix qui l’appelait tout au fond de cet endroit. Plus elle avançait, plus ça faisait noir et ça devenait encombré. Elle voyait des couches de neige et des branches mortes sur le sol et les remparts visibles. Elle finit par descendre quelques marches avant de s’aventurer dans un tunnel froid et sentant le moisi. Lysbeth qui avait l’habitude de la chaleur était gelée._

  * _Lisbeth, Lisbeth, viens là._



_Elle marcha jusqu’à finir par se retrouver dans une sorte de grotte. Presque aucune lumières n’était présente ici, elle sentait bien de la magie ramper sur sa peau mais elle ne ressemblait pas à celle du Seigneur de la Lumière. Où était-elle donc tombée ? Lisbeth regarda autour d’elle pour voir qu’elle n’était pas seule. Plusieurs hommes et femmes ayant environ son âge, se tenaient près d’elle et ils respiraient chacun une grande aura de pouvoir. Cependant l’un d’eux dégageait plus que les autres. Lysbeth n’était pas encore une apprenti mais son amie Mélisande lui avait déjà apprit à percevoir la puissance et le garçon aux cheveux bouclés noirs, en dégage énormément. Elle remarque que toutes ses personnes fixent la même direction alors Lisbeth suit la même direction._

  * _Lisbeth Hurd, nous vous attendions._



Duncan

C’était Rolly, l’écuyer d’Harry qui avait découvert le corps du Capitaine la veille. Duncan savait que son mentor n’allait pas bien mais savoir que c’était finit, qu’il était partit, lui avait serré le cœur et il avait dû retenir ses larmes. Il venait de perdre son second père, il était désormais bel et bien orphelin. Il était maintenant temps de rendre hommage à son ami. Un dernier voyage, un dernier rite avant que le corps de Myles ne disparaisse.

Tout les membres de la Compagnie déjà présent sur le bateau, se tenait debout sur le ponton. Duncan vit son nouveau capitaine apporter un crâne. C’était celui de Myles, il avait été nettoyé et doré. Tel est le rituel pour les funérailles dans la Compagnie. Harry plaça le crâne sur un coussin avant de le ranger dans une cage dorée, vitrée. C’est la seule partie du corps que l’on gardait, le reste on le redonnait à la Mer. Duncan vit plusieurs de ses frères apporter le corps jusqu’à une planche sur la rambarde du bateau. Il était recouvert de son armure dorée et de son insigne de capitaine, dans ses mains reposaient son épée.

  * Bon voyage au travers des flots d’or et d’acier ! Proclama Harry avant de hocher la tête.



Et sur son ordre, le corps fût pousser dans les vagues de l’eau sous le chant des marins qui répétaient la phrase : « Bon voyage au travers des flots d’or et d’acier ! ». Duncan pouvait sentir ses yeux se mouiller et de la chair de poule ramper sur son dos. Il sentit alors une main se déposer sur son avant-bras et il allait répliquer lorsqu’il s’aperçut de qui c’était.

  * A Dorne, on chante et on danse en l’honneur du défunt.
  * Dans certaines parties de ma patrie, on brûle les corps car le sol est trop gelé pour qu’on puisse les enterrer.
  * On brûle les corps comme le faisait les Premiers Hommes et ensuite on boit en se racontant des histoires de nos défunts.
  * Comme vous, le feu est notre guide même dans la mort.
  * On enterre nos morts aux yeux des sept, en priant l’étranger de les emmener dans un endroit où ils seront en paix.
  * La famille dépose une image de la divinité préférée du défunt devant ses yeux avec une bougie positionnée derrière sa tête afin d’emmener l’âme vers un endroit lumineux. On lui dépose certains ingrédients sur le corps pour que toutes ses colères, tristesses et souffrances du passé ne puisse l’atteindre dans la mort avant de le brûler.
  * Pendant trois jours, nous portons les mêmes habits avant de brûler toutes les affaires du défunt. S’il est un cavalier alors il est brûlé avec sa monture et s’il est un homme de l’eau alors il est brûlé avec son bateau. Après cela, nous organisons un grand festin qui dure trois jours.
  * Ces funérailles me plaisent. Et toi, tu n’as rien à me conseiller ?
  * La crémation comme la plupart. Les plus riches récupèrent les cendres de leur défunt pour les mettre dans des urnes ou dans des boites en bois ou en pierre, ils s’en servent ensuite soit de décoration où ils puissent prier, soit ils vont les enterrer.



Duncan savait peu importe comment, ses personnes étaient réelles et il n’était alors pas si orphelin. Il avait une autre famille, autre que la Compagnie. Une famille composée de membres qu’il ne connaissait simplement pas.

Lysbeth

Lysbeth a finalement retrouvée son amie Mélisande et elles se retrouvaient maintenant à discuter dans les appartements de cette dernière. Lysbeth n’ayant toujours pas de vrai logement à elle et ne sachant pas à qui, elle peut avoir confiance préfère se fier à l’Ensorceleuse rouge. Lysbeth a passée sa dernière heure à lui raconter ses visions, à lui dire ce qu’elle ressentait surtout lorsqu’elle c’était trouvé en présence de l’homme aux yeux rouges.

Quelques minutes plus tôt

  * _Des rêves prémonitoires, d’après toi ?_
  * _Non, ça n’à rien n’avoir avec ça. C’est plus complexe. Prends l’exemple de ma vision de la Grotte, je sentais la magie ramper sur ma peau._
  * _Normal, tu es une apprentie._
  * _Non, tu ne comprends pas. Ce n’était pas la magie de R’hllor que je sentais mais celle des Anciens Dieux et des enfants de la forêt._



_Elles gardèrent toutes les deux le silence car ni l’une, ni l’autre n’avaient l’habitude de côtoyer et de ressentir la présence des hommes verts et des dieux des Premiers Hommes. Lysbeth n’avait même jamais mit les pieds à Westeros, son voyage à Volantis était le premier qu’elle faisait de sa vie car elle n’avait jamais quitté son pays. Et par R’hllor, elle sentait désormais des présences familières en elle comme si elles avaient toujours été destinées à être ici. Lysbeth se doute bien qui sont ses présences._

  * _Mélisande, je n’étais pas seule. Il y avait ces personnes qui…_
  * _Des personnes ? Ou des enfants de la forêt ?_
  * _Des humains._
  * _Tu es certaine que ce n’était pas des serviteurs du Grand ennemi ?_
  * _Tout a fait sûr._
  * _Je me demande si…_



_Mélisande fronça les sourcils, tout en se mordant les lèvres avec une lueur inquiète dans les yeux._

  * _Combien de personnes y avaient-ils avec toi ? Tu t’en souviens ?_
  * _Cela fait neuf avec moi. Pourquoi ?_
  * _Cela signifie que tu va devoir faire très attention à toi mon enfant._



Lysbeth écoutait désormais son amie lui expliquer qu’elle était sûrement ce qu’on appelait une Sensitif. L’Ensorceleuse ne savait pas grand-chose en réalité, juste les grandes lignes. Apparemment les Sensitifs sont des êtres qui ont disparus dès que les Barrals ont commencés à être détruits, lorsque les Andals ont envahis Westeros. C’est-à-dire après la première Longue Nuit. Mélissandre dit que les huit personnes qu’elle a vu et elle-même forme un clan et possèdent des liens psychiques entre eux, si elle avait raison. On dit que séparément, ils sont forts mais qu’ensemble ils sont puissants et intouchables. Alors pourquoi les Sensitifs ont-ils disparus ? Mélisandre n’a pas sût lui répondre car elle ne connaissait pas la réponse. Lysbeth pouvait mais ne lui dirait jamais, qu’elle pouvait se téléporter vers eux, les toucher, sentir leurs émotions et ce n’est qu’une partie car elle savait qu’avec le temps, elle découvrira sans doute d’autres choses.


	7. The war of Sensitifs: The werewolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les loups-garous sont enfin là et Jon connaît enfin le nom de sa mère. Cette découverte le changera complètement.

**Chapitre 6 : Les Loups-Garous**

** Gared **

Gared avait eu raison, ils auraient dû revenir au Mur car maintenant Waymar et Will sont morts. Lui, avait seulement eu de la chance d’être trop loin pour que les Autres le voient mais Gared avait assisté à la scène. Il c’était approché au moment-même où Ser Waymar assassinait Will. Maintenant, il était un déserteur. La peur lui avait fait faire cette folie. Il voulait mettre tant de distances entre ces choses et lui, qu’il n’avait pas réfléchit aux conséquences de son acte. Voilà désormais des semaines qu’il marchait sur ces terres gelées, enneigées et ces forêts du Nord. Cependant il savait que ça ne pourrait pas durer éternellement car sa tête était mise à prix.

Il entendit tout d’un coup des bruits de sabots. Gared tourna la tête derrière lui et vit une dizaine de cavaliers au sommet de la vallée foncer vers lui. Gared se mit à courir même si cela ne servait à rien car il allait se faire attraper. Le sol tremblait jusqu’à ce qu’il tombe et qu’il se fasse encercler par ses soldats, leurs lances pointées sur lui.

**Jon**

Cela faisait des jours qu’avait eus lieu sa discussion avec Margaery, il avait voulu en parler avec son père. Lui dire ce qu’il avait apprit mais bien entendu, il n’avait aucune preuve pour prouver ses dires. Il avait juste espéré que sa parole aurait suffit, il aurait dû savoir mieux. Il est après tout un bâtard et c’est connu, les bâtards mentent tout le temps. Il aurait dû se taire, garder les informations pour lui-même. La prochaine fois, c’est ce qu’il ferait. Il ne pouvait cependant s’empêcher de ressentir ce sentiment de rancune qui commençait à prendre racine car Lord Stark était son père et il aurait dû le croire. C’est après tout lui qui l’élève.

Flashback

_C’était l’après-midi et la nuit n’allait pas tarder à tomber. Jon voyait déjà le ciel s’obscurcir pour laisser apparaître les étoiles. Il était sortit du Bois divin pour trouver son père et finit par le distinguer avec le forgeron Mikken. Ils étaient en pleine discussion alors que Jon s’approchait d’eux. Il ne les interrompit pas, attendant que son Seigneur Père ne le remarque et c’est ce qu’il finit par faire au bout de quelques minutes._

  * _Lord Stark, puis-je vous parlez ?_
  * _Bien sûr, Jon._
  * _Seul à seul, s’il vous plaît._



_Lord Stark haussa un sourcil, clairement curieux tout comme Mikken mais ce dernier tourna la tête comme s’il avait soudainement été appelé ailleurs. Ce qui n’est pas le cas, évidemment mais Jon appréciait le geste._

  * _Pouvons-nous allez discuter dans le bois divin ?_
  * _Comme tu le souhaites, Jon._



_Et ils se dirigèrent ensemble au fond de Winterfell avant de pénétrer dans la partie la plus mystérieuse du château. Ils passèrent devant les Vigier dont l’odeur monte aux narines de Jon. Une odeur qui lui rappelait ce qu’était vraiment le Nord avant de s’agenouiller devant le tronc sculpté et faire une courte prière. Lorsqu’il se releva et se retourna, il constata que son père avait fait de même. Ils s’assirent ensuite sur l’un des banc et gardèrent le silence. Aucun des deux ne sachant qui commencer avant que son père ne se racle la gorge et déclare :_

  * _De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Jon ?_
  * _Je vais vous dire des choses père mais je n’ai aucune preuves seulement ma parole._
  * _Quelles sont-elles ?_
  * _Le Roi Robert est en route pour Winterfell._
  * _Comment sais-tu cela et pourquoi viendrait-il ?_
  * _Il souhaite que vous deveniez sa Main, mon Seigneur._
  * _Jon, le Roi a déjà une Main._
  * _Jon Arryn est décédé, je suis désolé._
  * _C’est impossible ! J’aurais reçu un corbeau si tel avait été le cas._
  * _Peut-être qu’il a eu du retard et qu’il ne va pas tarder. Père, je vous assure que je ne mens pas. Je…je pense qu’il vient également ici pour demander des fiançailles entre Sansa et le Prince héritier._
  * _C’est donc cela, tu as peur ! Tu n’as pas à te soucier de ta sœur, je m’en occupe et je te promets que je ne descendrais jamais dans le Sud. Tu n’as donc pas à t’inquiétez de rester seul avec Lady Stark._
  * _Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, Lord Stark. Je vous promets que le Roi est en route._
  * _Cela suffit maintenant, Jon ! Ne dit plus un mot de cette histoire. Tu vas retourner dans ta chambre et te préparer pour le dîner._
  * _Oui, Lord Stark._



Depuis Lord Stark l’évite ou fuit son regard et Lady Catelyn l’a remarqué. Elle lui adresse maintenant des sourires narquois. Jon se demande même si son père ne va pas lui demander de prendre ses affaires et de partir. Partir loin de Winterfell et de sa famille. Ceci ferait grand plaisir à sa dame épouse, il n’y a pas le moindre doute. Robb et Arya qui ont également constatés la distance que lord Eddard avait mit, avaient posés des questions mais n’avaient obtenus aucune réponses. Très vite, tout le château avait sût que leur Gouverneur prenait ses distances avec son fils bâtard. Il doit en remercier la Lady de Winterfell ainsi que Sansa pour cela. Depuis lors, les domestiques et la Septa ne se gênent plus pour le critiquer ou comme cette dernière l’insulter en face alors qu’avant, ils se retenaient. Par conséquent, il allait désormais dans la cuisine prendre son dîner et allait manger dans sa chambre ou dans le bois divin. Les deux seuls endroits où il se sentait en paix sans à avoir supporter le regard des autres. 

Il se trouvait maintenant dans la cour avec Robb et Bran, à tenter d’entraîner ce dernier avec son tir à l’arc. Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure qu’ils s’entraînaient et l’enfant commençait à se décourager. Jon se rapproche de lui pour le réconforter même s’il prend sur lui à cause de ce qu’il va dire.

  * Continue, père t’observe.



Peut-être n’était-ce pas la bonne chose à dire car Bran perdit encore plus ses moyens, la faute à ne pas vouloir décevoir Lord Stark sûrement. Comme tous les enfants de Lord Eddard, il possédait l’envie et le devoir de lui montrer de quoi il était capable, qu’il méritait de porter le nom de Stark. Bran se retourna et releva la tête vers le balcon pour voir que Jon ne mentait pas. Jon sent ses muscles tendus, il prend de profondes respirations en même temps qu’il serre et desserre ses poings.

  * Ta mère aussi.



Les mains de Bran tremblaient et il rata sa nouvelle flèche, provoquant de nouveaux rires dans la cour. Les joues de son petit-frère se colorèrent aussitôt et il baissa la tête. Bran souhaitait devenir chevalier et pas n’importe quel chevalier. Il souhaitait faire partie de la Garde Royale. Jon ne comprenait pas pourquoi il irait s’enterrer dans la chaleur, l’humidité et la puanteur du Sud. Enfin, si. Il savait pourquoi. Tout ça est la cause des chansons et des histoires de chevalerie que lui racontent sa dame Mère et Septa Mordane. Père a ramené après la Rébellion de Robert une pure Sudiste, une femme qui transforme doucement le Nord en Sud. Lady Catelyn avait réussit à modeler Sansa en parfaite petite dame, elle en avait fait une fleur délicate. Elle n’avait cependant pas réussit à le faire avec Arya, sa fougueuse petite sœur. Arya qui était souvent comparé à leur tante Lyanna car elle était tout autant sauvage et passionnée que la jeune femme décédée l’avait été. Arya était une vraie fille du Nord, de caractère comme de physique. Elle est une rose d’hiver sa courageuse petite sœur.

  * Et qui d’entre vous était un tireur d’élite à huit ans. Entraîne-toi, Bran. Allez. Conseilla Père.
  * Et ne réfléchit pas. Renchérit Jon.
  * Détend le bras qui tient l’arc. Continua Robb.



C’est alors, à la surprise de tout le monde qu’une flèche se fixa dans le centre de la cible. Bran n’était pas le responsable de cela alors ils tournèrent tous la tête pour constater qu’il s’agissait d’Arya qui se tenait fièrement debout, un arc dans la main et qu’elle les fixait avec un grand sourire avant de se baisser pour les saluer. Des applaudissements et des éclats de rire résonnèrent quand ils comprirent la signification. Bran se précipita sur elle et une course- poursuite eu alors lieu.

Il était maintenant temps de ranger les flèches et Jon observait Ser Rodrick s’avancer vers son père et Lady Catelyn. Cela devait être un sujet sérieux car le visage de son père se fit sérieux et ses épaules se tendirent. Jon reporta son attention sur la cour avant de sentir un regard sur sa nuque. Le regard bleu glace se fixa dans ses yeux gris et il se sentit frémir. Cette femme était froide et elle donnait l’impression à Jon qu’elle pourrait le changer en statue tant sa haine pour lui est grande. Théon, cet idiot Greyjoy arrivait vers lui et Robb en marchant rapidement. Il n’avait pas son sourire narquois habituel sur les lèvres, il avait à la place une mine austère, ce qui indique qu’il avait reçu une mauvaise nouvelle.

  * Scellez les chevaux ! Ordonna Théon
  * Pourquoi ?
  * Un déserteur de la Garde de Nuit vient d’être arrêté.
  * Encore ! Ça fait combien maintenant cette année ?
  * Beaucoup trop. Préparons nos chevaux, ne faisons pas attendre père.



** Athéna **

Partout où Athéna jetait un œil, elle voyait de nouveaux clans. Elle se tenait auprès de son père et assistait à l’arrivée des géants. Ils ne ressemblaient pas à l’idée qu’elle c’était faite. Ils étaient certes très, très, très grands et dégageaient une odeur nauséabonde mais ils avaient comme tout humain, un nez, une bouche, deux yeux et deux oreilles. En somme, un visage à peu près normal. Elle ne pensait pas à avoir jamais à assister à une telle scène. A la rigueur, peut-être ses descendants mais pas elle et pourtant…Là-voilà entourée d’anciens ennemis qui étaient désormais des alliés. Bien entendu, le traité de paix ne durera pas éternellement. Dès que les Autres et les morts seront vaincus alors ils reprendront comme avant. Ils se battront comme ils le font depuis la nuit des temps et cela leur convient très bien. Comme elle l’a dit à Torregg, situation compliquée signifie solution extraordinaire. Il va donc falloir du temps pour que tout ses nouveaux gens ne s’entretuent pas mais s’entraident.

Mance Ryder et les Chefs de Clans se tenaient dans la salle de Conseil de Guerre même s’il ne s’agissait que d’une vulgaire tante et discutait de deux choses en particulier : Comment traversez le Mur et comment tuer ses choses ?

Espérons que nous découvrirons les réponses avant que nous soyons tous morts.

** Jon **

Père avait insisté pour que Bran assiste à l’exécution d’aujourd’hui, elle serait sa première. Robb et lui avait sept ans quand ils avaient vu pour la première fois un homme mourir et c’était un sauvageon. Ils étaient arrivés au sommet d’une vallée où un billot était déjà déposé, attendant patiemment sa victime. Jon se tenait derrière son petit-frère lorsqu’ils virent arriver le déserteur aux cheveux gris, aux vêtements noirs fanés et au regard terrifié. L’ancien Garde de Nuit était tenu par Jory Cassel et un Garde de la Maison Stark. Le garde mit à genoux l’homme et poussa ses épaules, jusqu’à ce que sa nuque repose sur le bois.

  * Je sais que j’ai rompu mon serment, je sais que je suis un déserteur et que j’aurais dû retourner au Mur pour les prévenir. J’ai vu ce que j’ai vu. J’ai vu les marcheurs blancs. Les gens ont besoin de savoir. Si vous pouvez prévenir ma famille, dîtes-leur que je ne suis pas un lâche, dîtes-leur que je suis désolé. Dit cet homme prénommé Gared après que père lui ai demandé si il avait un dernier mot.



Cet homme n’avait pas peur de mourir, il était terrifié parce qu’il venait de dire, parce qu’il croyait avoir vu et cela donnait la chair de poule à Jon. Les Marcheurs Blancs ont disparus depuis des milliers d’années, cet homme ne raconte que des fables pour qu’on prenne pitié de lui. A moins qu’une part de vérité résonne dans cela. Jon sait à qui il pourrait demander des renseignements, Athéna. Elle vit au-delà du Mur, il en est sûr. Son père sortit l’épée ancestrale de la famille Stark « Glace » et s’approcha du déserteur.

  * Pardonnez-moi, Gouverneur.
  * Au nom du Roi Robert de la Maison Baratheon, Premier du nom. Roi des Andals, des Premiers Hommes et des Rhoynars. Suzerain et Protecteur des Sept royaumes. Commença Père
  * Ne détourne pas les yeux. Il le saura si tu le fais. Dit Jon à l’oreille de Bran.
  * Moi, Eddard de la Maison Stark, Seigneur de Winterfell et Gouverneur du Nord, je vous condamne à mort.



Son père lève alors _Glace_ et l’abaisse sur la tête du déserteur qui se détache de son corps comme du beurre. Tel est l’effet de l’acier Valyrien.

  * Tu t’en ai bien tiré. Félicita Jon.



Il n’allait pas applaudir, ni rire car on ne devrait jamais prendre plaisir à prendre une vie. Bran c’est bien comporté, il a agit en digne homme du Nord. Il n’a pas versé de larmes, il n’a pas détourné le regard, il a continué à fixer le déserteur et c’est ce que l’on attend d’un descendant des Premiers Hommes. Ça peut sembler horrible mais ce sont leurs traditions. Celui qui prononce la sentence doit manier l’épée et Bran a dû l’apprendre aujourd’hui. La vie n’est pas douce et jolie comme l’aimerait faire croire, sa dame mère. Le Nord est dur et cruel et son petit-frère vient d’en avoir un aperçu. Pendant que Robb prenait leur frère pour le détourner de la scène, Jon voyait des gardes Stark prendre le corps. En tant que briseur de serment, il ne mérite pas de belles funérailles et donc il sera brûlé. Sa dernière image avant de remonter à cheval et de partir est la marée de sang qui s’écoule sur l’herbe fraîche.

Ils étaient en route pour rentrer à Winterfell quand Robb commenta :

  * Le déserteur est mort en brave. Il faut reconnaître qu’il faut du courage.
  * Du courage ? Répliqua-t-il. Non, il crevait de trouille. Ça se voyait dans son regard.
  * Son regard ? Que les Autres l’emportent ! N’empêche qu’il a su mourir. On fait la course ?
  * Si tu es prêt a perdre, d’accord.
  * Maudit sois-tu ! rugit Robb et en riant, ils partirent tout les deux au triple galop jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent au sommet de la colline qui leur faisait face. Encore une fois, il avait gagné et cela agaçait l’héritier de Winterfell.
  * Jon qu’est-ce que c’est là-bas ?
  * Je ne sais pas, allons voir. Et accompagné de Théon et Jory Cassel ils s’arrêtèrent devant un cerf qui se trouvait sur le bord de la route qui mène au château. D’après ce qu’ils pouvaient voir, la pauvre bête avait été sauvagement attaquée et un de ses bois manquait. Père arriva peu après avec Bran derrière lui et adressa un signe de tête aux gardes pour dire de continuer le chemin. Quant à Jon, Robb, Théon, Ser Rodrick, Jory Cassel, Hullen l’écuyer de père, Bran et Père, ils décidèrent de suivre les traces de sang qui menaient dans la forêt. Il fallait trouver ce qui avait pût tuer la pauvre bête. Il faut savoir si la créature représente une menace pour le petit Bourg ou pour Winterfell, si c’est le cas alors il faudra la tuer. Mis-à- part Bran qui était encore trop jeune pour en avoir une, ils avaient tous tiré leur épée et descendaient en longeant la rivière. Son père, Bran et lui arrivèrent à la fin, face à une louve décédée. Elle était à demi ensevelie dans la neige qui était maculée de sang. Il n’y avait aucun doute qu’elle était morte. La glace en pétrifiait son pelage hirsute, des asticots sortaient de son cadavre et un parfum amer s’en dégageait, elle était aussi si ce n’est plus grande qu’un poney. Non elle n’est décidément pas une louve, un loup-garou femelle qui avait dû mettre bas avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Ses petits se jetaient sur ses mamelles pendant qu’elle continuait à perdre du sang.
  * C’est un monstre. S’exclama Théon.
  * C’est un loup-géant. Dit son père qui c’était agenouillé à ses côtés.
  * Il n’y a pas de loups-géant au sud du Mur. Répliqua Robb.
  * Maintenant, il y en a cinq. Contredit Jon.



Il prit l’un des louveteau gris-argenté, il semblait parfait pour Bran et lui tendit en proposant :

  * Tu veux le tenir ?
  * Où vont-ils aller ? Leur mère est morte.
  * Ces loups-garous soudain lâchés dans le royaume ne me disent rien qui vaille, grommela Hullen. Après tant d’années…
  * Un signe, opina Jory.
  * Que nous chantes-tu là ? Répliqua lord Stark en fronçant les sourcils, un signe ! Rien de plus qu’une bête morte.
  * Ils n’ont rien à faire ici. Répondit brusquement Ser Rodrick.



Jon lança un regard noir à l’homme qui était son maitre d’armes depuis aussi longtemps qu’il s’en souvienne, à la longue barbe blanche et à l’embonpoint. Cet homme c’était montré aussi froid que le Mur alors que cela n’était pas nécessaire. Ne voyait-il pas le symbolisme de tout cela ? Ne voyait-il pas la beauté de leur trouvaille ? Les tuer serait comme cracher à la face des dieux. Jon était d’accord avec Jory, pour lui c’était un signe comme son lien avec les huit. Et puis Robb l’a dit lui-même, il n’y a pas eu de Loup-géant au sud du Mur depuis des siècles. C’est forcément que les Anciens Dieux ont prévus quelque chose et si le déserteur a dit vrai, alors il doit prendre toute l’aide possible.

  * Sait-on seulement de quoi elle est morte.
  * Un truc dans la gorge, dit fièrement Robb. Juste sous la mâchoire, là.



Lord Stark se mit à fouiller sous la tête de la bête et en arracha un objet qu’il exhiba aux regards de tous. Il s’agissait du bois manquant du cerf et alors un malaise se fît dans l’assistance. Bran ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi ils étaient tous choqués. Puisse-t-il garder son innocence aussi longtemps que possible.

  * Comment est-ce qu’elle a pu survivre pour venir de là-bas, jusqu’ici et avoir la force de mettre bas ? demanda Bean.
  * Peut-être pas, murmura Jory. On m’a raconté…Enfin, elle était déjà morte, peut-être, quand ils sont nés ?
  * Nés de la mort, suggéra Théon…, la pire des chances.
  * N’importe, trancha Hullen. Mourront bien assez tôt.
  * Mieux vaut une mort rapide. Sans leur mère, ils ne survivront pas. Jory, tuez-les. Commanda Père.
  * Bien, Lord Stark. Mon Seigneur, donnez-le-moi.



Jon pouvait voir que Jory au moins pensait que c’était une mauvaise chose car il n’allait pas y faire par plaisir, bien au contraire. Jory est un homme bon, un homme loyal et honnête. Peu d’hommes comme lui existent encore.

  * Non ! Cria Bran
  * Rengainez-votre épée. Ordonna Robb.
  * Je ne reçois les ordres que de votre père.
  * Je vous en prie, père !
  * Désolé, Bran.
  * Lord Stark. Il y a cinq petits en tout, trois mâles et deux femelles. Un pour chacun des enfants Stark. Le loup-géant est l’emblème de votre Maison. Ils sont tout désignés pour les recevoir.
  * Tu n’en veux pas un ?
  * Je ne suis pas un Stark.



Et Jon ne s’est jamais sentit moins Stark que ces derniers temps avec le comportement de son Lord Père. Jon a l’impression d’avoir vu une lueur de honte dans les yeux de lord Stark. Tant de fois, il lui a demandé des renseignements sur sa mère mais à chaque fois il n’a reçu que des refus. Il sait qu’il est né à Dorne mais est-elle Dorniene ou était-elle de voyage lorsqu’elle l’a mit au monde ? Quel est la couleur de ses yeux ? Quel est son prénom ? Qu’a-t-il hérité d’elle ? Jon sait qu’il a les yeux, les cheveux et le visage allongé de son père alors tout indique qu’il a les lèvres et les pommettes de sa mère. De surcroit, il a entendu plus d’une fois des gens dire que sa mère devait être très belle car il était joli. Est-elle noble, paysanne, putain ? Est-elle seulement vivante ? Il n’a aucune réponse et il s’efforce d’oublier mais le refus de Lord Stark le met de plus en plus en colère. Il a le droit de savoir. Il peut au moins connaître son nom. Son père peut au moins lui dire s’il peut se permettre d’espérer la rencontrer un jour ou non.

  * Vous les dresserez-vous-même, vous les-nourrirez-vous-même et s’ils meurent, vous les enterrez vous-même.



Bran qui commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux, éclata de rire et un sourire s’épanouissait sur les lèvres de Robb. Ce dernier commença à tendre les petits à Théon et en prit un pour lui. Il était de couleur gris-fumé avec des yeux dorés. Ce n’est pas tant Robb qui l’a choisit que c’est le louveteau qui l’a choisit. Après qu’ils soient tous ramassés, ils commencèrent à remonter. Bran ayant déjà rejoint les autres qui étaient arrivés aux chevaux, il ne restait dans la forêt plus que Théon, Robb et lui. C’est alors que Jon entendit des couinements. Ils étaient faibles mais il était certain qu’ils se trouvaient plus bas alors il fit demi-tour pour se trouver face à un bosquet touffus.

  * Qu’y a-t-il encore ? Réprimanda Robb.



Jon se baissa, ne faisant pas attention au regards des deux garçons et ramassa le louveteau qui c’était trouvé éloigné de la portée, sûrement parce qu’il était un albinos. Il le releva a la hauteur de sa poitrine et le caressa, aussitôt les couinements cessèrent. Jon constata alors qu’il était entouré de son clan et il pouvait entendre Théon ricaner :

  * L’avorton de la porté, celui-ci est pour toi Snow.



Et il avait raison et tord. Le louveteau était spécial comme Jon. Il était blanc comme neige, comme le Nord. Le louveteau albinos était fait pour lui, il est à lui mais pas seulement. Il était aussi à Margaery, Athéna, Duncan, Sarella, Lysbeth, Ellio, Junsai et Jacob. Jon planta son regard dans les yeux rouge sang de l’animal et il sentit son cœur battre plus fort, plus rapidement puis s’arrêter pour mieux recommencer. Il se sentit faible puis fort. Il savait qu’il était tombé à genoux car cela ne pouvait en être autrement. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines. Il se sentait puissant, en vie, il ne c’était jamais sentit ainsi. Les pupilles de l’animal lui semblait totalement dilatées, tel était sa dernière pensée avant qu’il ne change brusquement de décor avec ce qui semble, des traces de larmes sur les joues.

_Il se trouvait dans une chambre richement décorée et entendait en bruit de fond, les vagues de la mer. Il voyait des femmes s’activer dans la pièce et il pouvait sentir la chaleur des rayons du soleil pénétrer dans la chambre où une femme était en plein travail d’accouchement. Jon pouvait voir qu’elle avait de longs cheveux sombres, bouclés et trempés. Ses traits étaient crispés, ses poings serrés et elle poussa un cri de douleur. Jon allait assister à sa naissance, il le sentait dans tous les fibres de son être. Il pouvait voir la respiration de la femme s’accélérer, voir qu’elle souffrait._

  * _C’est bien, Ashara. Maintenant, vous devez pousser._



_Et la jeune femme qui ne devait pas avoir la vingtaine poussa un long hurlement et Jon sentit des larmes monter dans ses yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit un cri moins bruyant mais plus aigu résonner dans la vaste pièce. Jon s’approcha doucement de la sage-femme. Elle tenait dans ses bras un nouveau né couronné par des boucles noires. Il avait les yeux fermés mais sa petite bouche était pulpeuse, il avait déjà une bouche pulpeuse. L’infirmière mouillée se leva et s’approcha de sa mère pour lui tendre le paquet._

  * _Ma dame, voici votre fils._
  * _Merci, Wylla._



_Ainsi cette femme était la prénommée Wylla, celle dont tant de personnes on dit qu’elle était sa mère mais qui était juste son infirmière mouillée. Celle qui avait été le centre de rumeurs mais que son père n’avait jamais réfutée. Désormais, Jon connaissait la vérité. Il s’agenouilla à côté de sa mère, Ashara Dayne car il savait que c’était elle et l’observa. Elle avait une peau bronzée, de longs cils et il avait raison car il avait bel et bien hérité de sa bouche et de ses pommettes mais la coloration capillaire qu’il avait cru devoir aux Stark, il le devait en réalité à cette belle dornienne. Les histoires sur son compte étaient réelles car elle était vraiment la plus belle femme de Westeros. Même recouverte de transpiration et épuisée, elle était gracieuse et Jon sentit un brusque sentiment de fierté dans son cœur._

  * _Mon enfant, mon doux enfant._
  * _My lady, comment allez-vous l’appeler ?_
  * _Vorian Dayne Stark. Répondit sa mère en relevant ses yeux d’un violet lavande et c’est alors que Jon revint dans le monde qui l’entourait._



Il se releva, une main sur le cœur. Vorian ? Sa mère l’avait donc nommé ainsi, est-ce que son père était au courant ? Il avait enfin des réponses à ses questions. Il savait qui était sa mère et qu’elle était morte. D’après le sourire qu’il avait pût voir, il pourrait dire qu’elle avait aimé. Elle n’était ni une paysanne, ni une putain même si Jon n’avait jamais vraiment pensé qu’elle en était une. C’est alors qu’il eu une prise de conscience. Il était le fils de deux anciennes familles et il n’avait pas à avoir honte de qui il était. A Dorne, on se moquait d’être bâtard ou pas, au Nord on y faisait peu cas et au-delà du Mur ça n’avait pas d’importance. Même si on ne tenait pas compte de ce dernier point. Il était le descendant des Rois de l’Hiver et des Rois de Torrentine. Il suit la foie des Anciens Dieux au lieu de l’hypocrisie de la foie des Sept. Jon est le fils des Premiers Hommes et il a prit une décision. Il ne se laissera plus faire par ses gens qui se croient meilleurs que lui. Il ne fera plus semblant même envers Robb. Il est le neveu de Arthur Dayne, neveu et descendant de nombreuses Epées du Matin ; descendant de l’Epée du Soir et il ne se soumettra plus. Ni à Lady Catelyn, ni à ses semblables.

.


	8. The war of Sensitifs: Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each member of the clan will see the moment when he was born. And take note of things they didn't know.

** Chapitre 7 : Naissance **

Athéna

Elle était agenouillée à la droite de Jon, ses yeux fixés dans ceux rouges du loup silencieux. Elle sentit son pouls s’accélérer, son corps vibrer de puissance. Elle sentait qu’elle allait découvrir quelque chose. Sa tête tourna et elle se retrouva Au-delà du Mur. Elle n’était pas de retour dans son corps, toutefois. Il lui semblait plutôt qu’elle visionnait un souvenir et celui-ci concernait sa naissance.

_Dans une petite hutte, se tenait une femme accroupie sur un matelas de fourrure posé à même le sol. Ses longs cheveux d’un blond vénitien parsemés de mèches d’un blond très clair pendaient et bougeaient au rythme qu’elle inspirait et expirait. Sous le faible éclairage, Athéna pouvait voir le voile de sueur recouvrir le visage ovale et doré de la femme qui tentait de retenir ses cris. Une ancienne de la tribu donnait des ordres pour qu’on amène un bol d’eau et du linge propre. Athéna s’avança et posa l’une de ses mains sur l’épaule de la future mère qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans. Elle essayait de l’épauler comme si elle pouvait lui apporter un quelconque soutien or ce n’est évidemment pas le cas. La jeune femme, les talons bien ancrés sur le sol retint à autre cri quand une contraction lui vint._

  * _Nous allons devoir y aller, Ailla. Tu va devoir pousser de toutes tes forces._



_Ailla. Il s’agit du même prénom que sa mère qui est morte il y a plusieurs années maintenant. Athéna remarqua que la femme avait des yeux rapprochés et leur couleur, leur couleur elle ne pourrait jamais les oublier car elle possède exactement la même teinte. Encore une fois, cette Ailla et Athéna avaient un autre point commun, il s’agissait du grain de beauté au-dessus de la bouche. La ressemblance entre les deux femmes ne laissait aucuns doutes, elles étaient mère-fille et Athéna avait de la chance de revoir sa mère contrairement à son père et ses frères. Elle pouvait assister à sa naissance et constater à quel point dans sa jeunesse, Ailla méritait bien son prénom._

  * _Pousse plus fort._
  * _Que penses-tu que je fais, vieille sorcière! Hurla Ailla._



_Sa réponse donna un sourire à Athéna. Dans le Peuple Libre, elle était connue pour avoir été une femme très belle et avec un tempérament de feu. C’est d’ailleurs son caractère et non sa beauté qui avait poussé Tormund à la voler. Allia poussa une dernière fois avant qu’un cri ne résonne dans le petit endroit, un cri profond et aigu._

  * _Tu as une fille._
  * _Amène-la-moi et autorise mon mari à rentrer avant qu’il ne tue tout le monde._



_Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme grand avec une carrure imposante et de longs cheveux bruns s’avança vers le lit. Il était suivit par un petit garçon qui devait avoir à peine deux ans mais avait la même coloration que l’homme qu’Athéna savait être son père. Voici deux des nombreux hommes de sa vie, Tormund et son frère Toregg. Ce premier avait un large sourire et déposa un baiser mouillé sur le front d’Ailla avant de reporter son attention sur le nouveau-né._

  * _Elle te ressemble._
  * _Elle a quelque chose qui scintille en elle comme le feu des anciennes guerrières d’autrefois._
  * _Prions alors les Anciens Dieux de ne pas la fâcher._
  * _Je sens quelque chose de grand en elle, Tormund. Ne te moque pas de moi. Notre fille aura un destin bien différent et beaucoup plus important que le nôtre, marque mes mots._



Lorsqu’elle reprit conscience avec son environnement, elle était dans la forêt et détourna les yeux du louveteau, elle savait que ses yeux étaient humides et sa bouche sèche. Elle constata à sa grande surprise qu’elle avait posé sa main sur son cœur et que sa peau lui brûlait. Par les Anciens Dieux que se passent-ils encore ?

** Duncan **

Les yeux rouges du loup le capturèrent et il sentit alors son crâne lui marteler, ses veines pulser, son sang bouillir. Il vit sa vie défiler devant lui pendant des micros-secondes, ne lui apportant que les moments les plus importants. Il sentit de la joie, de la tristesse. Il se sentit fort puis faible puis à nouveau fort. Duncan avait l’impression de renaître.

_Puis il disparut totalement pour apparaître dans une cabine de bateau et pas n’importe quel bateau mais le « Glorieux » de la Compagnie Dorée. Sur une couchette était posé une femme qui c’était allongée sur le côté, sa respiration montant et descendant rapidement, elle ne portait comme haut que son petit vêtement. Duncan supposa que sous le drap, elle ne portait rien comme bas. Elle possédait des cheveux mi-longs de couleur châtain clair mais paraissaient plus foncés à cause de la transpiration. Duncan s’approcha lentement d’elle, attiré comme un aimant. Ce n’est pas de l’attirance qu’il éprouvait mais plutôt de la reconnaissance. Il pouvait sentir l’odeur du fer dans la pièce, il avait tué assez d’hommes pour savoir que du sang coulait dans cette pièce. Cette femme souffrait visiblement et pas de blessures mais d’un accouchement à ce que Duncan pouvait en juger. La femme avait les traits tirés, fatigués, ses joues blanches semblèrent encore plus pâles et sa mâchoire bien soulignée était crispée._

  * _Ça va aller, Mélodie. Plus qu’un petit effort et ça sera finit. Conseilla une voix douce qui était caché sous les couvertures._



_Mélodie tel était le nom de sa mère. Elle était morte en lui donnant naissance et Duncan assistait impuissant à la scène mais même si ce n’était pas vraiment réel, il avait au moins pût voir à quoi ressemblait la femme qui avait probablement été sa mère. La femme donna une dernière poussée et un pleure résonna dans la pièce. L’enfant était né. La sage-femme le nettoya avant de le transmettre à la jeune-mère vidée._

  * _Bienvenue parmi nous, Duncan._



_En même temps qu’elle déposait un baiser sur le nez du nourrisson, le Duncan adulte pût apercevoir ses yeux noisette. Elle avait des yeux doux, tel est sa dernière pensée d’elle avant qu’il ne retourne dans la forêt._

Il savait que sa mère avait rendu l’âme peu de temps après et ceci doubla les larmes qui coulaient déjà sur ses joues. Elle avait été belle et courageuse jusqu’à la fin, sa mère. Duncan avait la main posé sur son cœur, tout comme les autres et il sentait une brûlure sur sa peau comme s’il venait d’avoir été marqué à feu vif.

** Sarella **

Sarella observait comme les autres la boule de poils blanche qui avait cessé de gémir lorsque Jon l’avait plaqué contre lui. Sarella étant une intellectuelle était fascinée par cette créature mystique. Cet animal qui n’aurait pas dû se trouver ici. Elle avait hâte de retourner faire de la lecture à la Citadelle pour avoir plus de renseignements sur les Loups-garous. Jon aurait peut-être besoin d’aide plus tard. Quand à ce Calmar, il commençait à l’agacer et elle se demandait comment Jon faisait pour vivre avec lui. Dès l’instant où les yeux de Sarella se fixèrent dans ceux de la magnifique créature, elle se sentit perdue. Elle se sentit s’affaiblir puis ses forces lui revenir. Elle ne c’était jamais sentit dans un tel état. Sarella se sentait en parfaite santé pour qu’à l’instant suivant, elle se sente fiévreuse. Elle commençait à voir flou, son sang pulsait, chantonnait dans ses tempes comme s’il battait au rythme du cœur du louveteau. Puis elle se retrouva au bord d’une piscine.

_Plusieurs femmes à la peau bronzée ou noire, couraient dans tous les sens et criaient des mots en Haut-Valyrien. Sarella identifiait des filles de l’île d’Eté. Elle tourna autour d’elle, en s’approchant doucement vers une femme qui se tenait au rebord de la piscine. D’ailleurs l’eau était rouge, signe que du sang coulait. La femme à la peau foncée s’agrippait de plus en plus, en poussant des cris de plus en plus puissants._

  * _Bordel, que je le hais !_
  * _Je te l’avais dit ma fille mais tu ne m’écoute jamais._
  * _Ohhh, par les Dieux !!! Je vous en supplie, donnez-moi la force de supporter cette femme._
  * _J’espère que ta fille ne te parlera pas comme tu t’adresses à moi, Nuela._
  * _Oh, je l’a sens, je l’a sens._



_Sarella vit la femme prénommée Nuela enlever ses mains du bord de la piscine pour les mettre dans l’eau. Sarella pouvait les voir se mettre entre ses cuisses malgré le faite que l’eau soit devenue foncée._

  * _J’y suis presque, mère._
  * _Pousse une dernière fois, ma Nuela jolie._



_Nuela poussa une dernière fois et attrapa aussi vite mais aussi délicatement que possible le bébé avant de le remonter contre sa poitrine. Le cordon ombilical toujours long et tendu tombant entre eux. La jeune mère devrait à nouveau pousser pour faire sortir le placenta mais pour l’instant, elle donnait deux petites tapes sur les fesses du nouveau-né et enfin un cri rompit le silence qui c’était fait dans la pièce. Sarella avait le sentiment de savoir à quoi elle venait d’assister mais elle avait besoin d’une confirmation._

  * _Alors comment vas-tu nommer ma petite-fille ?_



_Cela faisait des années qu’elle ne l’avait pas revue, qu’elle en avait oublié ses cheveux d’ébène et son nez plat. Mais il n’y avait aucun doute, cette Nuela aux yeux d’onyx était bel et bien sa mère car elle revoit encore dans sa tête, ses lèvres fines qui forment un grand sourire._

  * _Mmm, bien._



C’était la dernière chose que Sarella avait entendue avant de revenir dans le présent, la main sur le cœur tout comme ses compagnons. Des larmes coulaient librement de ses yeux, de joie et de tristesse. Elle avait eu de la chance d’assister à sa naissance et de revoir sa grand-mère qui était morte avant que son père ne vienne la chercher. Elle était triste de les quitter une seconde fois et Sarella se fît la promesse, qu’elle demanderait à son père où vit à sa mère.

** Junsai **

Junsai se considérait chanceux de pouvoir partager un lien avec huit autres personnes, de huit lieux et cultures différentes. Il remerciait les dieux pour cela depuis le jour où il avait comprit ce qu’il lui arrivait. Aujourd’hui, en est un. Il avait toujours connu l’humidité et la chaleur, les longs arbres feuillus et les fleurs colorées. Ici, il savait enfin ce que cela voulait dire avoir froid et toute cette étendue blanche qui recouvrait les terres, cette odeur de sève qui est la particularité des sapins. Ceci, il adorait. Cette nature sauvage est aussi difficile que chez lui, différente sans aucun doute mais cette terre lui rappelle sa maison mais en plus froid. Car dans le Nord et Au-delà du Mur, il faut combattre la nature pour survivre car elle est le premier ennemi.

Junsai aime bien Athéna et Jon, ce sont des guerriers qui savent s’occuper d’eux-mêmes comme chasser, pêcher et faire du feu. Il apprécie aussi Ellio mais qui ne pourrait pas l’apprécier ? Après tout, il est bon de cœur et facile à sourire de ce que Junsai à pût entrapercevoir. Il apprécie ces trois personnes en particulier parce que ce sont les plus vraies du groupe, du moins à ses yeux. Les Nordiens sont francs et honnêtes, ils disent ce qu’ils ont sur le cœur même s’il est clair que Jon doit se retenir vis-à-vis de sa situation ? Junsai ne comprend pas trop. Ellio vivant chaque jour comme si c’était le dernier, ne peut pas mentir sur ses intentions. Junsai ne connait pas et n’a pas suffisamment observer les autres pour faire un jugement mais les dieux étant ce qu’ils sont, doivent avoir une bonne raison de le mettre avec ce groupe et dont chaque individu doit avoir une partie bonne en eux.

Junsai pensait à cela lorsque son regard plongea dans les yeux de l’animal mystique qui jusqu’à aujourd’hui, il n’avait vu que sur les bannières de la Maison de la famille Stark. Il ressentit la même impression que lorsqu’il avait sauté la chute d’eau « Genakkai » Une sensation pure d’adrénaline, son cœur battant comme un tambour puis après un moment, il se rendit compte qu’en faite son cœur s’harmonisait avec celui de l’animal à fourrure blanche et il s’éclipsa dans un autre endroit.

_Il reconnaissait la salle de vie où ils accueillaient tout le monde à la maison et la femme au teint typé qui marchait ne pouvait être que sa mère. Elle criait après ses deux frères et sa sœur aînés et se tenait le ventre d’une main, l’autre tenant un couteau. Apparemment elle préparait le dîner et elle avait des contractions. Junsai savait que sa mère était une femme forte qui ne se plaignait jamais et se reposait rarement. Elle ne pouvait pas s’asseoir et boire le thé avec huit enfants et ne possédant aucun serviteurs pour l’aider. Non, sa mère était une femme forte et Junsai l’admirait pour ça. Mais la voir dans cet état et continuer comme si de rien n’était alors qu’elle devait souffrir cela lui donnait encore plus de respect envers la femme qui lui avait donné la vie._

  * _C’est la…dernière…fois. Calmez-vous. Ayana veille…à…à...ce…que tes frères…aillent…dans…dans…leur chambre._
  * _Maman, est-ce que ça va ?_
  * _Oui, yaya._
  * _Le bébé arrive ?_
  * _Je vais aller chercher Kwau._



_Junsai vit sa mère hocher faiblement la tête tandis que sa sœur se précipitait dehors pour aller trouver le médecin du village. Pendant ce temps, sa mère avait déposé le couteau et se tenait à ce qui servait de table à manger. Son souffle devenait de plus en plus rapide et ses mains serraient le rebord de la table jusqu’à ce les faire blanchir. Junsai pût voir le visage crispé et jeune de sa mère former une grimace et il comprit qu’elle poussait. Elle retenait son hurlement mais elle poussait comme même. Soudain, elle baissa la tête en arrière et il pouvait entendre ses halètements devenir de plus en plus forts. Elle se tourna pour poser son dos contre le meuble et mit ses longues mains calleuses entre ses jambes. A l’instant même où sa sœur et le guérisseur entrèrent dans la maison, un cri retentit. Un cri fort et aigu. Junsai retourna sa tête vers sa mère pour constater qu’elle tenait désormais un nouveau-né dans ses bras, elle était debout puis deux secondes plus tard elle était sur le sol. La fatigue l’a finalement rattrapé mais elle a réussit à accoucher debout._

  * _Mm, il me semble que finalement mon aide ne soit plus nécessaire. Je vais comme même vérifier si le bébé va bien, d’accord Klervia ?_
  * _Oui, Guérisseur._
  * _C’est un beau garçon que tu as. Il va être grand et fort. Celui-ci va survivre, tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter._
  * _Merci beaucoup, Grand Sage._
  * _Il serait bon pour toi et ton fils ?_
  * _Junsai, son prénom est Junsai._
  * _Il serait bon pour Junsai et toi que tes autres enfants passent quelques temps chez vos voisins. Vous avez besoin de repos._
  * _Je, je vais voir._
  * _Mm, femme têtue. Je reviendrais vous voir plus tard._



Sur cette dernière phrase, Junsai atterrit de nouveau dans la forêt avec la main sur le cœur. Il ressentait une douleur à cet endroit même. Cela ressemblait étrangement à la sensation de ce qui suivait un marquage mais il ne c’était pas fait de tatouage. Il faudrait qu’il vérifie tout de même son torse car ces temps-ci, sa vie est étrange. Cela peut-être aussi la cause des émotions qu’il a ressentit en assistant à sa naissance. C’était beau, c’était fort, il allait chérir ce souvenir pour le reste de sa vie.

** Margaery **

Elle était agenouillée à la gauche de Jon et observait comme une enfant qui découvrait son premier cadeau, le louveteau. Ses yeux étaient focalisés dans ceux, rouges, de la bête. Elle sentait sa tête pulser et son cœur battre plus fort que d’habitude. Elle avait le sentiment qu’elle pourrait tout détruire pour être aussitôt anéantit. Elle se sentait un instant une feuille d’arbre puis la seconde d’après, elle avait le sentiment de faire partie du vent. C’était un sentiment de puissance qu’elle adorait mais cela ne durait chaque fois que quelques secondes comme…comme des battements de cœur. Elle se faisait cette réflexion lorsque la forêt disparue pour laisser place à une chambre.

_Margaery était dans une chambre spacieuse et décorée avec les couleurs Tyrell, du vert et de l’or. Elle pouvait remarquer que beaucoup des meubles étaient en bois de rose avec des roses sculptés dessus. Il n’y a pas de doutes, on se trouvait bien dans une des chambres de HautJardin. Et si Margaery avait eu un doute, il fût totalement dissipé par l’arrivé du Mestre Lomys. Il donnait des ordres à des servantes qui avaient des linges propres et des bols d’eau dans les mains. Margaery se tourna pour voir la direction qu’ils prenaient et ils se rendaient tous vers un gigantesque lit où les draps avaient été enlevés pour ne laisser apparaître qu’une jeune femme aux longs cheveux argentés, allongée. Alerie Hightower Tyrell était celle que Margaery observait. Elle n’était pas n’importe qui mais la Lady de HautJardin et surtout, surtout sa mère. Margaery pouvait voir que sa mère avait un gros ventre bien rond et que ses respirations étaient rapides. Ses observations marquaient aussi le manque de vêtements car elle ne portait qu’une faible tunique._

  * _Bien, bien. Le bébé se présente par le siège cela va donc être plus difficile, vous m’entendez. Mais vous ne devez pas abandonner et surtout continuer à écouter. Je vais tenter de faire tourner le bébé, d’accord._



_D’où elle se tenait, Margaery ne pouvait pas voir ce qu’il fabriquait juste qu’il mettait du temps et que sa mère souffrait de plus en plus. Puis ce fût finit quand sa mère se courba et cria horriblement pour laisser place à un petit cri. Margaery se rapprocha de Lomys et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir qu’il tenait entre ses mains pleines de sang, un nourrisson tout rouge. Elle pouvait reconnaitre ce petit nez et ces pommettes comme lui appartenant. Elle gesticulait dans tous les sens jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit dans les bras de sa mère. Margaery n’avait jamais été très proche de celle-ci, c’était plutôt Loras et Garlan, mais Willas et elle était très proches de leur grand-mère et très peu de leur parents. Les longs doigts fins de Lady Alerie caressait la joue potelée de sa nouveau-née._

  * _J’ai enfin ma fille._
  * _Oui, ma dame._
  * _Il n’y aucun doute qu’elle sera une magnifique jeune femme. Déclara sa grand-mère qui venait de faire son apparition ou avait-elle toujours été là ?_



_Alors comment allez-vous la nommer ma chère ?_

  * _Eh bien nous n’avons jamais eu de reine portant ce prénom auparavant. Cela sera nouveau et rafraichissant._
  * _Reine ?_
  * _Oh oui, ma chère. Si les dieux sont bons et qu’elle a hérité de votre beauté alors nous montrerons au Roi, quel bénéfice il gagnera à épouser le Prince Aegon à notre rose dorée._



Ce fût la fin de sa vision puis elle se retrouva dans la forêt près de Winterfell, la main sur le cœur. Elle avait assisté à sa naissance et d’après ce qu’elle avait vu, elle n’avait que quelques minutes lorsque sa famille avait commencé à faire des manigances pour son avenir. Attendez deux secondes, Prince Aegon ? Il est vrai qu’elle a tendance à oublier qu’elle est née avant la fin de la Rébellion de Robert. Avant le sac de Port-Réal. Avant la mort du Prince Rhaegar. Elle est née peu de temps après la bataille des Cloches d’après ce que Willas lui avait dit.

** Ellio **

Comment est-ce qu’une telle créature peut exister ? Ellio est certain que ses compères commerçants voudraient leur peau de fourrure s’ils étaient au courant que six louveteaux se trouvaient au Sud du Mur. Ellio ne peut s’imaginer à quoi ils vont ressembler lorsqu’ils seront plus grands, surtout les mâles. Seront-ils plus développés que leur mère ? Miséricorde, il n’aimerait pas être leur ennemi alors. Finir dans l’estomac de l’un d’eux n’est certainement pas dans ses projets même s’il y a peu de chances que cela arrive un jour. Il se faisait cette réflexion lorsqu’il planta ses yeux dans ceux rouge rubis de la bête fantomatique. Il a alors ressentit une douleur sourde dans sa poitrine. BOUM. BOUM. BOUM. BOUM. Cela ressemblait clairement à des battements de cœur mais était-ce les siens, celui d’un autre membre du clan, de la bête ou de quelqu’un qui n’est pas là ? BOUM. BOUM. BOUM. BOUM. Il se sentait si fort mais à la fois si mal jusqu’à ce qu’il soit propulsé dans un autre endroit. Un endroit qu’il n’avait pas revu depuis son départ pour Mereen.

_Il se trouvait dans une chambre peu éclairée et aux murs délabrés mais aux rideaux colorés. Il y avait des statues de la Déesse un peu partout dans la pièce, signe de sa grâce et de l’accord du plaisir donné ici. L’encens tentait de cacher l’odeur que provoquaient la sueur et le sexe à répétition. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il y avait une odeur en plus et c’était celle du fer. Cela ne voulait dire qu’une seule chose, que du sang coulait quelque part, que quelqu’un était blessé. Il tourna sur lui-même pour voir sa mère qui était en mode assise sur un sofa. Pourquoi, elle ne préférait pas le confort du lit ? Peut-être qu’il n’y avait pas que l’odeur qui y était imprégnée mais que des traces de spermes étaient encore sur les draps. Le matelas lui-même ne devait pas être fantastique pour mettre au monde car elle avait besoin de soutient et non de s’enfoncer. En définitive, Ellio pouvait voir que sa mère s’accrochait à ce qu’elle pouvait et poussait. Sa longue tresse argentée bougeant au rythme de ses respirations._

  * _Ah, ça fait tellement mal._
  * _Tu peux le faire, ma belle. Encore un petit effort._
  * _Je ne pense pas que je pourrais le faire._
  * _Si, la déesse t’a accordé ce cadeau. Tu dois juste te montrer forte encore un petit peu._
  * _Me montrer forte ? Tu ne sais pas à quel point cela est dur !_
  * _Et crois moi, je le regrette. Maintenant, Lalalyana, Pousse !_



_Ellio entendit sa mère maudire l’autre femme lysienne tout en écoutant son ordre. Ses mains serraient forts l’accoudoir du sofa et ils blanchissaient de plus en plus. La femme parlait mais il n’entendait rien, ses yeux et son esprit fascinés par ce qui se produisaient devant lui. C’est alors qu’un petit corps avec une peau qui pèle traversa son champ de vision pour être emmené dans les bras de Lalalyana. En le voyant, elle se mit à éclater en sanglot et colla la tête du nouveau-né contre sa poitrine. A ce moment, l’ouïe d’Ellio fonctionna de nouveau et les pleurs du bébé étaient nettement audibles._

  * _Ellio, mon petit Ellio. C’est moi, ta maman._



Il avait l’impression d’être tombé sur les fesses _._ Une seconde il était là-bas avec sa mère, a assister à sa naissance et la seconde d’après, le voilà ici dans cette forêt avec la main reposant sur le cœur comme tout les membres de son clan. Il avait eu la chance d’assister à une scène magnifique tout comme il suppose être le cas des huit autres.

** Jacob **

Il se trouvait derrière Athéna et des frissons parcouraient son échine dorsale. Le louveteau était le responsable de cela. Il ressentait une connexion, quelque chose qu’il lui était inconnu jusqu’alors comme tout ce qui se passe en ce moment. Il se sentait légèrement apaisé or il ne savait même pas qu’il était troublé. Ses yeux rouges lui semblaient réconfortants et familier, Jon devait sûrement ressentir la même chose d’après sa posture et son expression. C’est alors qu’il eu le vertige comme s’il avait prit un violent coup de soleil sur la tête. Il se sentait moite et ses respirations se faisaient irrégulières jusqu’à ce qu’il change de décor pour se retrouver sur une route sableuse.

_Le soleil tapait, les grains de sable volaient tandis que les sabots de l’âne résonnaient sur le sol poussiéreux. Peu de verdure et pas d’arbres à l’horizon, seulement des champs aux herbes séchées, des terres aux grains dorés mais aucun signe de vie mis à part cette charrette qui avançait sous les ordres en Haut-Valyrien d’un homme à la peau caramel. Et dedans, en compagnie d’une femme qui devait sans doute être l’épouse de l’homme, se trouvait une femme qui semblait venir des îles d’été à en juger par sa peau foncée et les vêtements fanés mais colorés qu’elle portait. Elle serrait ses mains en poings et tentait de suivre les instructions que l’épouse lui donnait mais en vain. Son corps était tendu et crispé, preuves qu’elle souffrait. Lui, il n’était qu’un immaculé, il ne savait même pas quel était son prénom et ne connaissait rien aux femmes mais il sentait qu’il assistait à quelque chose d’important. Quelque chose qui le concernait directement et son instinct lui dictait que cette femme pourrait être la réponse à l’une de ses nombreuses questions mais laquelle ? Son instinct, il l’écoutait de plus en plus ces derniers temps car sa vie n’était plus la même depuis des semaines. Soudain la femme poussa un cri et il recula face à cela._

  * _Allez Donia, pousse une dernière fois et il sera là._
  * _Je…je…ahhhhhh !!!!_



_A sa surprise car il n’avait vraiment pas comprit, un cri aigu retentit et c’est alors que ça a fait tilt. Cette femme, cette Donia venait d’accoucher dans une charrette en marche et l’Immaculé se sentit s’approcher d’eux, de la mère comme du nouveau-né. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il allait comprendre, il le sentait dans tous ses fibres. C’est quand il posa ses yeux dans les globes obsidienne qu’il comprit qu’enfin c’était lui. C’était lui le bébé et il venait d’assister à sa naissance et il avait enfin la chance de connaître le prénom de sa mère et voir à quoi elle ressemble. L’Immaculé ne pourrait pas trop donner de qualificatifs sur sa mère sauf qu’elle semblait jeune lorsqu’elle l’avait eu, pas plus de quatorze ans il dirait. Ses cheveux étaient longs et noirs, elle semblait de taille moyenne et l’Immaculé savait enfin de qui il avait hérité ses yeux en amande. Mais l’Immaculé aurait-il la chance de connaître son prénom ?_

Il revint dans la forêt avec un sentiment inachevé mais pas seulement, il se sentait en colère. Il était en colère contre son maître pour lui avoir enlevé cette partie qui fait de lui une personne. Il lui avait retiré son prénom comme avec tous les autres Immaculés. Il avait fait de lui une feuille vierge pour mieux le manipuler, faire de lui sa marionnette et il avait réussit à merveille. Son maître ne lui avait pas seulement enlevé son nom mais aussi tous les souvenirs de son passé, toutes les personnes qu’il avait aimé même s’il avait été recruté à l’âge de cinq ans. Son maître lui avait littéralement volé son identité et cela le mettait en rage. Quelque chose qu’il n’avait jamais ressentit ou si cela avait été le cas, il ne s’en souvenait pas.

** Lysbeth **

Lysbeth se sentait mal. Elle n’était pas blessée mais elle avait un mauvais sentiment comme si quelque chose de mal n’allait pas tarder à arriver. Elle ne prend pas les signes à la légère et elle sait que le cadavre d’un Cerf, symbole de la Maison Baratheon et la découverte du cadavre du premier loup-géant au sud du Mur depuis des siècles qui est le symbole de la Maison Stark annonce que quelque chose va bouleverser Westeros et que ces deux maisons joueront un grand rôle. En même temps, la découverte de six louveteaux, n’est pas négligeable. Cela indique que chaque enfant Stark et Jon auront un rôle dans ce qui va suivre. Lysbeth sait aussi que ce n’est pas une coïncidence s’ils se sont liés maintenant. Quelque chose de très important ce prépare et les NEUF vont avoir leur rôle à jouer.

Lysbeth plante ses prunelles prune dans ceux rouge du louveteau pour aussitôt sentir ses veines s’embraser, son cœur battre le tambour et sa tête tourner avant de se retrouver submergé dans un tourbillon d’émotions pour finir par atterrir dans une pièce assombrie.

_Le parquet grinçait sous les pas des gens qui bougeaient dans cette pièce éclairée par une douzaine de bougies. Trois personnes dont une Prêtresse rouge se trouvaient ici. Les servantes suivaient docilement les ordres de la Prêtresse tandis que celle-ci s’occupait de sa patiente qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Lysbeth pouvait distinguer le ventre lourd d’enfant de la femme aux cheveux flamboyant qui tentait d’accoucher malgré sa fatigue. Elle lui semblait familière comme du déjà vu. Ce nez, cette bouche et ces cheveux lui semblaient…ils ressemblaient aux siens. Au bout d’un moment, ils comprirent tous qu’elle n’allait pas pouvoir arriver jusqu’au bout alors il fallait vite prendre une décision. La prêtresse rouge sembla l’avoir prise car quelques secondes plus tard, elle sortit un couteau de sa botte et après l’avoir rincé avec de l’alcool, elle coupa la chair tendre du bassin en faisant une incision transversale. Elle dépose le couteau et même pas dix minutes après cela, elle extrait un bébé rouge de sang et criant à plein poumon. Lysbeth pouvait voir une touffe de cheveux bouclés roux sur son crâne bien formé et ses joues bien potelées. Lysbeth finit par reporter son regard sur la femme pour voir avec horreur qu’elle se vidait de son sang et son corps perdre toutes couleurs et toutes forces. La vie la quittait et en moins de cinq minutes c’était finit. Cela avait été rapide, trop rapide dirait certains comme si la magie avait joué un rôle dans tout cela or ce n’était pas le cas._

  * _Voyons quel sera ton prénom ma fille._



_La Prêtresse rouge s’avançait vers une bougie et se baissait à sa hauteur, tout en ayant dans ses bras le bébé dont le cordon venait d’être coupé et avait été nettoyé. Il gigotait toujours autant mais au moment où la femme à commencer à fixer la flamme, le bébé c’est calmé._

  * _Le Seigneur de la Lumière est bon et indique un grand avenir pour cette petite. Un avenir empli de périls mais surtout de découvertes. Il lui faudra une gardienne durant ses premières jeunes années pour la guider sur le bon chemin._
  * _Quel est le prénom que le Seigneur lui a accordé ?_



Lysbeth bien que pas étonné d’entendre son prénom avait le souffle coupé par les paroles de la Prêtresse. Son monde tourbillonna de nouveau sur ses mots qui se répétaient sans arrêt dans sa tête. Une gardienne avait dit la femme rouge. Ce pourrait-il être Mélisande ? Si oui alors cela voudrait dire que son amie lui a mentit et qu’elle ne pourrait donc plus lui faire confiance. Mais alors à qui confier ce qui se passe dans sa vie, mis-à-part les membres du clan ? Elle avait besoin d’une personne extérieure à tout cela et si l’Ensorceleuse l’avait trahit alors Lysbeth se sentait plus seule que jamais.


	9. The war of Sensitifs: The Brand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petite discussion entre les neuf et le résultat de la révélation de leur naissance.

Chapitre 8 : La Marque

Ils étaient revenus à Winterfell et maintenant les Neuf, se trouvaient dans le bois divin. Ils étaient tous assis soit sur le banc, soit sur le sol sur l’herbe ou près de l’étang. Ils étaient tous dans leurs pensées, le louveteau faisant le tour et se dirigeant vers chacun d’eux.

  * J’ai enfin découvert qui était ma mère. Déclara Jon qui se tenait près du banc et arrachait des brins d’herbes.
  * Vraiment ?! Et qui est-ce ? Demanda Margaery.
  * Les rumeurs étaient vraies car Ashara Dayne est bien ma mère.
  * Oh !
  * Je suis désolé Jon.
  * Pourquoi désolé ? Interrogea Athéna.
  * Parce qu’elle est morte. Elle c’est suicidée, elle…elle m’a abandonné.
  * Jon, ne lui en veut pas. Père ne dit que des bonnes choses sur elle et elle a subit de lourdes pertes durant la Rébellion de Robert.
  * Au moins maintenant, on sait pourquoi tu es aussi joli. Dit Duncan pour alléger l’ambiance.
Quoi ?! Même dans la Compagnie Dorée, on a entendu parlé de la beauté des Dayne et encore plus de celle de la regretté Lady Ashara. 
    * C’est vrai.

Sarella et Margaery hochèrent aux paroles de Duncan.

    * On sait maintenant d’où tu tiens ton talent avec une épée. Renchérit Duncan.
    * D’où le tient-il ? Demanda Junsai.
    * Les Dayne sont depuis des millénaires les meilleurs épéistes qu’ils puissent exister. On dit que les Anciens Dieux les ont bénis lorsqu’une météorite aurait touché le premier Roi Dayne. Ce qui aurait crée : « Aube », « Eclipse » et « Crépuscule ». Depuis presque tous les descendants mâles ont reçu le talent. Bien que « Crépuscule » a disparue depuis des millénaires. Son dernier porteur ayant été Vorian Dayne, le dernier Roi et l’Epée du Soir qui a été envoyé au Mur. Raconta Sarella
    * Vorian…C’est le prénom qu’elle m’avait donné.
    * C’est un bon prénom.
    * Je vais partir quelques jours, je pense.
    * Tu vas te rendre à Dorne ?
    * Je ne sais pas mais j’ai besoin de réfléchir.
    * Tu m’étonnes que tu aies besoin de temps, mon vieux. J’aimerais moi-même venir à Westeros mais on a trop à faire, ici.
    * Que ferais-tu à Westeros ? Questionna Ellio à Duncan.
    * Rencontrer la famille de ma mère. Je…Elle est morte en me donnant naissance, elle a eu le temps de me tenir et de me nommer et c’était terminé.
    * Oh Duncan.
    * J’ai toujours sût qui elle était mais je ne savais pas à quoi elle ressemblait jusqu’à ce que j’assiste à ma naissance. J’ai connu mon père et je me souviens de lui ainsi que de son frère, mon oncle.
    * Tu as envie de rencontrer la famille de ta mère, c’est normal. Compléta Margaery.
    * Comme vous, je sais désormais maintenant à quoi ressemble ma mère. L’entraînement de l’Immaculée force à oublier tout ce qui n’est pas utile pour le combat, le passé et la famille n’existe donc plus. Jusqu’à aujourd’hui, je ne me souvenais plus de cette femme que j’appelais Mysa quand j’étais petit.
    * Connais-tu ton prénom maintenant ? Demanda Lysbeth.
    * Non mais cette vision m’a donné l’impression qu’il commençait par un J.
    * Eh bien, à défaut d’un prénom tel sera ton surnom. Proposa Athéna.

Ils hochèrent à cette proposition et un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du désormais surnommé J. Il allait enfin savoir qui il est avec une simple et minuscule lettre. C’était rien et pourtant tout.

    * Bon, nous devons maintenant trouver un nom à notre nouveau compagnon.

Tout les neuf tournèrent la tête vers l’animal à la fourrure blanche qui se reposait sur l’herbe, roulé en boule et les yeux fermés. Il ne faisait pas de bruits quand il marchait, il ne grognait pas et il était silencieux comme un…

    * Fantôme ! S’écrièrent-ils tous en même temps.

La tête du louveteau se releva brusquement et il les observa chacun à leur tour. Jon s’approcha de lui puis s’agenouilla avant d’enfouir ses mains dans son pelage.

    * Est-ce que Fantôme te plaît ? Mm, ça m’a l’air.
    * Bienvenue dans le clan, Fantôme ! Accueillit Ellio.
    * Non pas le clan, la meute ! Corrigea Jon

Sarella

Sarella repensait à Jon ou plutôt Vorian. Tout comme elle, dans ses veines coulaient le sang des Rhoynars. Il n’était pas seulement un Nordien, il était également un Dornien. Il était même né à Dorne si ses souvenirs sont exacts. La famille de son père, surtout son père et sa tante Elia avaient été très proche d’Ashara Dayne. La Vipère Rouge pourrait parler à Jon, de la femme qui était sa mère. Si la vie avait été différente et que Lady Dayne ne c’était pas tué alors Jon et elle aurait pût grandir ensemble. Ils auraient nagés dans les Jardins d’Eau avec Arianne et ses sœurs qui a n’en pas douté aurait tenté de le séduire. Oberyn Martell lui aurait apprit à manier une lance et il l’aurait sans aucun doute emmené dans des bordels. Il aurait grandit aux Météores avec son cousin Edric, son oncle Ulric et sa tante Allyria. Il aurait peut-être même eu la chance de porter un jour « Aube ». Mais la vie est qu’il a été emmené dans cette patrie froide et rigide qu’ils appellent fièrement le Nord. Si il avait grandit avec elle alors il n’aurait pas eu à se sentir rejeté et méprisé comme c’est le cas à Winterfell. Le comportement de cette truite Tully fait siffler de colère Sarella. Elle allait réparer cette erreur ou faire en sorte que Jon connaisse l’autre moitié de son héritage. Et pour cela, elle ne connait qu’un moyen ou plutôt qu’une personne et il s’agit du célèbre Prince Oberyn.

Margaery

Margaery et sa famille avait réfléchit à rejoindre le Roi mais enfin de compte ils n’arriveraient jamais à temps pour les rencontrer alors ils avaient abandonnés l’idée. Cela ne voulait pas dire que sa mère et son père avaient cessés de souhaiter qu’elle soit la future Reine. Peut-être qu’elle ne se mariera pas cette année mais Margaery savait que l’obstination de sa grand-mère allait finir par la mener au trône, qu’elle le veuille ou non. Margaery avait été entraîné, avait été élevé pour en devenir une ; elle était faite pour gouverner et elle savait qu’elle serait une bonne Reine. Bien que le regard d’un certain Nordien l’a troublait depuis un certain temps maintenant même si elle ne pouvait pas le fixer directement. Un Nordien aux yeux d’un gris acier mais avec des éclairs lavande qui traversaient les prunelles. Un Nordien très charismatique qui avait hérité d’une grande partie de sa beauté du sud. Il est dommage que cela soit Joffrey et non Jon- Vorian qui soit le Prince héritier car alors elle sait, qu’elle aurait vraiment pût être heureuse. Il est quelqu’un de bien comme tous les membres de son clan mais même s’il est un bâtard, Jon est quelqu’un de bon et d’honnête, l’un des plus francs des neuf et la franchise est très rare dans le Sud.

    * Le Roi ne va pas, si ce n’est pas déjà le cas, tarder à arriver à Winterfell.
    * Nous ne tarderons pas à avoir une Nouvelle Main, Willas. As-tu découvert des choses sur les Stark ?
    * Comme tu le sais grand-mère, Lord Stark a un bâtard et il est connu que lui et Lady Stark ne s’entendent pas.
    * Ce qui est tout à fait normal. Quelle idée que d’emmener son salaud chez lui et de l’élever en compagnie de ses vrais enfants. Il peut être aussi charmant qu’il le veut mais je n’aurais pas accepté cela non plus.
    * Le salaud et Lord Stark ont depuis quelques semaines une relation assez tendue. De ce que j’ai entendu, le Gouverneur le fuyait même qu’il a finit par partir il y a presque quinze jours.
    * J’ai entendu autre chose de mon côté.
    * Quoi donc ma puce ?
    * Jon Snow aurait découvert qui était sa mère et non de la bouche de son père. Il s’agirait d’Ashara Dayne et elle l’aurait nommé Vorian.
    * Hum, donc les rumeurs étaient vraies. Bon cessons de parler du bâtard. Avez-vous appris autre chose ?
    * Les Stark auraient trouvés des chiots loup -garous et chaque enfant possèderaient le leur, même Jon Snow.
    * D’où tu sais ça, Marge.
    * Tu n’es pas le seul à avoir tes sources.
    * Beaucoup de Seigneurs sont mécontents de leur Gouverneur. Ils n’auraient toujours pas acceptés Lady Stark avec ses idées « sudiste » à cause du septuaire qu’elle a fait faire construire et de la septa qu’elle a emmené.
    * Les Nordiens ne sont que des Sauvages, à prier leur dieu des arbres.
    * Les Bolton et les Ryswell auraient également mis des doutes dans les esprits, en insinuant que l’héritier et la plupart des enfants vrais-né de Lord Stark étaient en réalité des bâtards car ils ressemblent à des Tully.
    * Les Bolton ont toujours tentés de prendre le titre de Seigneur du Nord, n’est-ce pas Grand-mère ?
    * Oui et il me semble que l’une des fille Ryswell, une Barbrey Dustin hait les Stark car elle était amoureuse de Brandon Stark. Mes enfants, cela semble le début d’une rébellion ou cela ne va pas tarder à en être une. Il faut garder un œil sur le Nord.
    * Oui grand-mère. Répondirent en cœur Willas et Margaery.

Margaery se tenait au bord de la fenêtre de sa chambre et caressait sa cuisse. Maintenant qu’elle était seule, elle pouvait le faire. Cela faisait douze jours mais cela piquait toujours. Elle releva tous ses tissus pour faire apparaître sa cuisse droite et Margaery baissa les yeux pour regarder la marque. Elle l’aimait, l’a trouvait fascinante et aussi un peu effrayante. Comme elle adorait celle qui était sur son omoplate gauche. Ce second était son favori, des phrases écrites dans une triskèle à l’intérieur d’un cercle. Elles étaient apparues juste après qu’elle a assisté à sa naissance et qu’elle était revenue dans la forêt qui entourait Winterfell. Elle avait maintenant dans sa tête les huit membres de son clan. Elle se sentait enfin entière.

Sarella

Sarella se trouvait dans la Citadelle et étudiait en silence les rouleaux qui se trouvaient devant ses yeux. Elle étudiait les légendes du Prince qui a été Promis, en compagnie de l’Archimestre Marwyn. Cependant, elle allait prendre son courage à deux mains et lui parler ou du moins, lui poser des questions sur ce qui lui arrive.

    * Archimestre ?
    * Oui, Alleras.
    * Il y a peu de temps, j’ai lu dans un rouleau quelque chose qui m’intrigue énormément. J’aimerais savoir, si vous pourrez m’aidez à avoir un peu plus de réponses à mes interrogations.
    * Dit-moi et je verrais si je peux te répondre.
    * Voilà, ça commençait pas les Sensitifs comme introduction.

L’Archimestre se stoppa net et haussa les sourcils avant de baisser la tête vers elle. Elle avait capté son intention, il avait cessé de regarder ses propres rouleaux pour l’écouter.

    * Continue mon enfant.
    * Sur le parchemin, il y avait un dessin qui semblait…ça m’avais l’air de quatre coups de griffe et écrit en noir avec des reflets pourpre, ça disait :

Sur terre et mer, nous sommes bénis des dieux,

Nous sommes neuf mais un seul être nous sommes.

Guerrier d’esprit ou d’arme, nous sommes.

Miséricorde à ceux qui oseront nous séparer car alors nous serons sans pitié.

    * Où as-tu eu ce parchemin ? C’est la première fois que j’entends parler de ce symbole et de ses phrases.
    * Vraiment ?
    * Oui et pourtant, j’ai lu pratiquement tous les livres et les rouleaux de la Citadelle.
    * C’est parce qu’il ne vient pas de la Citadelle, c’est un ami Nordien qui me l’avait montré.
    * Ah, cela explique ceci. Les Nordiens sont toujours des cachotiers même s’ils font partis depuis des siècles des 7 Royaumes.
    * Je ne comprends pas.
    * D’après les légendes bien que je croie que cela soit vrai. Les Sensitifs étaient des êtres humains plus développés que la norme. Ils faisaient partie des Premiers Hommes et d’après nos archives ils auraient été présents durant l’Age des Héros.
    * Que voulez-vous dire par plus développé ?
    * Les Sensitifs étaient des êtres connectés à huit autres personnes à travers le monde sur les plans sensoriel et émotionnel. Il n’est pas sûr qu’ils fussent aussi connectés sur le plan intellectuel mais ça ne serait pas étonnant.
    * Pourquoi ça ?
    * Les Sensitifs étaient neuf personnes comme l’indiquait le dessin que tu as vu et ensemble, ils représentaient une grande menace. Alleras imagine que tu es huit personnes avec toi, en tout temps. Il pourrait espionner pour toi, tu pourrais arrêter ou commencer une guerre. Tu pourrais posséder des capacités de l’une de ses personnes et l’une d’elle, les tiennes si…ils avaient la connexion intellectuel bien entendu. Les gens haïssent ce qu’ils ne comprennent pas, surtout les Andals.
    * Oui 
    * Les Sensitifs et les Premiers Hommes se sont toujours bien entendu. Ils étaient un mélange d’eux et un peu des enfants de la forêt d’après les légendes mais ils ont disparu à l’arrivée des Andals ou peu après.
    * Pourquoi ?
    * Il paraît qu’ils étaient très liés aux Barrals et ceux-ci ont pratiquement tous été coupés à l’invasion Andalous.

L’archimestre cessa de parler pendant un moment, touchant sa chaîne en acier valyrien avec les yeux fixer sur le mur comme s’il était perdu dans ses réflexions.

    * Il y a une légende qui est très peu connue.
    * Que dit-elle ?
    * Les Sensitifs ont participés à la Première Longue Nuit et cette légende que je n’ai jamais cru comme tout le monde sauf celui qui l’a écrit, indique que Azor Ahai serait en réalité un Sensitif. Qu’il aurait combattu à neuf endroit en même temps et que c’est pour cette raison que l’Aube aurait finit par se lever.




	10. Chapter 9: The Captain's Schemes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena is going on a trip and Duncan is going to meet our dear friend Connington.

** Chapitre 9: Les Manigances du Capitaine **

** Athéna **

Mance Ryder et les chefs de clans ont décidé qu'il fallait envoyer une patrouille de cinq pour rejoindre un petit clan et les ramener ici. Athéna a donc décidé de prendre la tête de l'expédition contre l'avis de tous mais elle est un leader et elle doit montrer sa force. Elle a donc choisi d'emmener avec elle Jarl qui a fait de nombreuses expéditions depuis qu'il a six ans et qui n'est pas désagréable à regarder. Elle avait réussi à faire sortir Orell des fourrures d'Ygrid pour qu'il puisse les accompagner, il est un excellent zoman et son aigle lui serait peut-être utile. Pour terminer par Xenia et Lyuba qui sont deux femmes de son clan, elles lui sont fidèles et loyales ainsi que les deux hommes tentent quoique ce soit alors ils trouventont leur colère en plus de la sienne.

Elle se dirigeait au point de rendez-vous après avoir dit au revoir à son père et reçu les derniers ordres de Ryder. Les quatre étaient déjà là et étaient sur leurs épaules, soit sur leurs cuisses, leurs armes prêtes à être utiliser. Athéna et Jarl seront ceux qui porteront leur sac de provisions. Ils étaient parés pour partir.

  * Nous devons ramener avec nous une quinzaine de personnes.
  * Si les autres ne les ont pas déjà pris.
  * Si les autres ne les ont pas déjà pris, en effet. La mission est simple mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne sera pas dangereuse surtout avec les temps qui courent. Nous devons nous montrer encore plus vigilant qu'avant. Orell, tu feras une fois par heure un petit tour dans ton aigle pour voir si ceux que nous recherchons sont proches et si tu aperçois les Morts ou tout autre chose qui ne devrait plus se relever.



Athéna fixa son regard sur les quatre personnages face à elle. Elle n'avait pas encore vu les Autres ou les morts mais elle en avait suffisamment entendu pour avoir une description très claire dans son esprit et cela lui filait toujours la chaire de poule. Elle ne souhaitait pas compter ses partenaires de mission comme de futurs soldats de l'Armée des Morts et il était hors de question qu'ELLE rejoigne ces monstres.

  * Malheureusement, dans la compagnie que nous ramenons avec nous il n'y aura que trois ou quatre guerriers car les autres ne sont encore que des enfants ou des vieillards.
  * Pff, on va risquer notre vie pour des gens qui ne vont sûrement pas durer la fin de l'année.
  * Mais au moins, ils ne rejoindront pas le Roi de la Nuit Jarl. Ce qui nous fait moins à combattre pour plus tard. Il est désormais temps de partir.



** Sarella **

Sarella se développe dans sa chambre avec Cella à étudier des archives sur l'histoire que l'Archimestre Perrestan lui avait des données. Elle n'appréciait pas cet homme, il avec l'esprit bien arrêté comme beaucoup d'Archimestre. Il est certain qu'elle ne lui dira jamais ce qui lui arrive, ça c'est une garantie. Lui et l'Archimestre Theobald ont envoyé Marwyn à cause de la magie. Ce dernier a eu raison en affirmant que ce que l'on ne comprend pas souvent de la haine et c'est ce qui se passe.

  * Tu veux boire quelque chose?
  * Oui, s'il te plait.
  * Tu es sur quoi, maintenant?
  * Franchement, rien de bien passionnément. C'est un livre qui rapporte les événements qui se sont produits en l'année 282.
  * Ah, l'année du changement de pouvoir.
  * Tout à fait. Et comme je l'ai dit, il n'y a rien de vraiment intéressant là-dedans car il n'indique principalement que les mariages, les naissances et les décès.
  * Les décès? Mais c'était la guerre, l'année de la rébellion. Le livre n'est pas assez gros pour contenir tous les morts.
  * En effet et c'est pourquoi il décrit les lieux où les batailles ont éclaté, qu'il donne un chiffre approximatif de décès. Il ya eu beaucoup de naissances en 283 et 284, tu sais.
  * Oui, des bâtards.
  * En effet et…
  * Sarella qu'est-ce qu'il y a?
  * Cella est-ce que ça te plairait de faire un petit voyage dans le nord?
  * Le Nord?
  * Oui, le Nord et pour être plus précis Winterfell.



** Duncan **

Duncan était furieux, il bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui et il priait les sept que Myles lui pardonne pour ce qui va bientôt arriver. Il avait raison à propos d'Harry. Il allait définitivement détruire les principes de la Compagnie. Comment avait-il pût accepter de voir Connington? Ce traître, ce menteur, cet amoureux de Targaryen! Duncan savait comment il avait pût, sa soif d'or avait gagné avant des années de traditions. C'est comme si Harry avait craché au visage de ses Myles, Aegor ou même le monstrueux Maelys et par conséquent, c'est la cause de la fureur de Duncan. La raison de sa mâchoire crispée et de ses poings serrés. Son nouveau capitaine avait même osé inviter leur _«_ _ancien frère»_ pour discuter. Heureusement, il n'était pas le seul à être mécontent de cette décision. Il y a quelques sergents et des membres qui font partie de la Compagnie depuis des décennies qui sont d'accord avec Duncan.

Duncan se tenait debout sur le ponton avec les bras croisés sur la poitrine lorsque les vit arriver. Il ne reconnut pas l'homme aux cheveux bleus comme Connington, au début. Il avait les joues rougies, l'effet de l'alcool même s'il a été arrêté depuis des années. C'est son regard, ses yeux bleus qui lui ont dit son identité, seul souvenir qu'il possédait mis-à-part les cheveux longs roux bouclés du physique de l'homme. Duncan et Connington se mesurèrent du regard lorsque ce dernier arriva à sa hauteur.

  * Tu as grandit, Mallister.
  * Tu as vieillis Connington.



Les lèvres de Connington se relevèrent légèrement vers le haut. Il s'apprêtait à répondre et Duncan était certain que sa réponse allait être loin d'être plaisante lorsqu'Harry prit la relève.

  * Bon, bon, bon messieurs et si vous vous querelliez plus tard car nous avons beaucoup à parler au cas où vous l'aurez oublié.
  * Nous quereller mais pourquoi donc? Il n'y a aucune raison, vous en voyez une Connington?
  * Aucune Mallister.
  * Bien alors suivez-moi. Ordonna Harry.



Ils tournèrent tous les trois les talons et se dirigèrent vers la cabine du capitaine, accompagné de l'écuyer d'Harry qui se nommait Rolly mais que tout le monde surnommait Canard à cause du début de son nom de famille. Il était enfui de chez lui après avoir brisé le bras et les côtes du fils de son Seigneur. Ce n'était pas un mauvais gaillard mais il avait un sacré tempérament, toute feu toute flamme comme ses cheveux. Lysono qui est le maître-espion de la compagnie ainsi que Gorys le trésorier fait également partie de la conversation donc enfin de compte, ils se retrouvèrent à être six dans la petite mais riche cabine. Après que tous ce soient assis, la conversation débuta.

  * Illyrio Mopatis m'a contacté pour moi dire que vous auriez besoin de notre aide, Connington.
  * Pas moi mais Aegon Targaryen.
  * Nous ne négocions pas avec les Targaryen. Répliqua Duncan.
  * Aegon Targaryen est mort, Connington. Sa tête a été écrasée comme une pastèque par Grégor Clégane, tout le monde sait cela. Intervint Harry, en buvant une gorgée de son vin.
  * C'est un mensonge. Varie un échangé les bébés peu de temps avant le sac de Port-Réal. Ce n'est pas Aegon qui a été tué ce jour-là mais un autre nourrisson.
  * Si cela est vrai, c'est désolant pour la mère.
  * Comment savez-vous que Varys dit vrai? La dernière fois que nous vous avons vu, votre prince devait être âgé de cinq années, grand de quoi changé.
  * Pas mon prince, Mallister, mon Roi. Et je le sais, c'est tout.



Duncan renifla devant les paroles de l'homme. Si le garçon avait les cheveux argentés alors il penserait sûrement plus avec sa queue avec sa tête.

  * Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez? Un certificat de naissance par exemple?
  * Il n'en aura pas besoin, il est le fils de son père.
  * Pourquoi, parce qu'il a les cheveux argentés et les yeux violets? Vous savez Connington que la plupart des enfants de paysan de Lys ont ses critères comme même?!
  * Duncan
  * La ferme, MALLISTER, je le sais je vous le dis!
  * Mais vous n'avez aucune preuve hormis la parole d'un riche fromager de Pentos. Déclara Gorys qui parla pour la première fois.
  * On s'en moque. Dit Harry.
  * Quoi?
  * Qu'attendez-vous vraiment de nous, Connington?
  * Je veux que vous nous emmeniez à Westeros.
  * Maïs ? Demanda Lysono.
  * Je veux que vous vous battiez à nos côtés et que vous prêtiez allégeance à Aegon lorsque nous reprenons le trône de l'usurpateur.
  * Putain mais tu as un sacré culot, mon vieux! Tu as oublié à qui tu demandes ou quoi?
  * Je sais que Myles est mort et que vous n'avez pas les mêmes priorités… je me trompe Ser Paisselande. Répondit Jon Connington en tournant brusquement la tête de Duncan à Harry avec des sourcils levés.
  * Non en effet. Mes hommes souhaitent rentrer chez eux, Connington alors voici notre contrat: Nous acceptons de prêter allégeance à votre souhait disant Aegon Targaryen et nous vous aidons à le mettre sur cette horreur que vous nommez trône de fer mais en échange, vous donnez des terres et des titres à mes hommes et vous me donnez un château ainsi qu'une place dans votre petit conseil, sans oublier une bonne somme d'or. La compagnie ne serait pas celle qu'elle est aujourd'hui sans ce trésor que nous nommons or et nous en faudra pour le voyage Je vais même faire le premier pas en vous donnant mon écuyer, canard, pour qu'il puisse apprendre les armes à notre futur Roi.



A cette information, Duck fronça les sourcils et poussa un grognement, Duncan aurait fait de même. Harry avait vendu son écuyer comme on vend un objet. Il n'avait pas seulement fait cela, il avait violé le code de la Compagnie et donné la totalité à ce garçon _Aegon._ Il était peut-être un Targaryen, peut-être un Feunoyr, seul Varys et Mopatis pourrait savoir. Duncan n'aimait pas ça, il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Faire alliance avec Connington et ses manigances, c'était signé l'arrêt de mort de la Compagnie, leur mort à tous et Duncan allait tout faire pour que sa tête ne finisse pas sur une pointe.

** Athéna **

A la base, le clan d'Athéna vit au pied du troisième plus grand sommet de la chaîne montagneuse du Crocgivre surnommé la _«Montagne Blanche_ _»_ Elle était publiée dix jours de nom et elle avait essayé d'escalader plus d'une fois la montagne mais sans succès mais elle avait déjà réussi à grimper le Mur, une fois et en compagnie d'Orell. Orell qui après avoir compris qu'il perdrait ses attributs masculins et sa vie s'il comptait la voler, à tenter sa chance en faisant de son amie Ygrid son amante. Orell qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer, qu'Athéna avait commencé à regretter de l'avoir emmené dans sa petite troupe même s'il pourrait s'avérer utile dans le futur, elle verrait bien sa tête écraser sur un rocher. Elle se retenait cependant et avançait sur les rochers enneigés et l'herbe glacée pour accomplir leur mission. Elle connaissait à peu près l'endroit où il se rendait et ils possédaient de la chance que la montagneuse les protège du vent froid du Nord et des intempéries qui venaient de l'Est, au lieu de cela ils présentent que des chutes de neige. Athéna savait contourner le Lac Porm qui est l'un des plus grand Lac de la et qui suit la Laiteuse pour se rendre au quatrième plus grand sommet qui est si bien surnommé _«La Montagne_ _dorée»_ à cause de ses reflets. Si les Morts ne les avaient pas déjà trouvés alors c'est là-bas que devrait se trouver la quinzaine de personnes.

Douze jours qu'ils étaient en route ou presque, douze jours qu'ils dormaient dans des grottes et croyaient que c'était la fin. Cela faisait environ cinq jours qu'ils étaient partis du camp ayant eu apérçus un ours blanc s'approcher avec les yeux bleus vifs, il avait été ramené des morts car on voyait nettement ses vertèbres droites et il ne saignait pas. Il allait s'attaquer à l'un des femmes de son camp, Xenia, lorsque Jarl c'est interposé et ensemble ils l'ont terminés en l'enflammant. Le feu était donc un moyen qui pouvait les détruire, y en avaient-ils d'autres?

La petite troupe qui par miracle était toujours en vie grimpait un sol rocheux et gelé. L'aube c'était levée il y a quelques heures déjà, ils avaient des représailles la marche directement après avoir déjeuné et depuis qu'ils ne c'étaient pas arrêtés. Cela devait donc faire dans les cinq heures entendirent du bruit. Chacun d'entre eux c'était arrêtés, attendant d'entendre un autre bruit, sentir l'air qui se refroidit et un sentiment de froid à l'intérieur de soi car cela annoncera l'arrivée des autres. En effet, la neige qui craquait sous des pas résonnait mais ça ne semblait pas surnaturel et il n'y avait pas d'autres signes de la présence des Morts alors ils recommencèrent à grimper pour finirent par se retrouver devant des personnes. Un leur soulagement, celles-ci étaient bien vivantes et elles s'agiraient de ceux qu'ils recherchaient car il y avait beaucoup d'enfants parmi eux. Elle sentit Jarl derrière elle, il avait eu la même réflexion qu’elle sans aucun doute. Ce n'était que des suppositions de qui ils étaient jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit.

  * Alexeï?! C'est toi?
  * Athéna! Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est toi, je pensais que tu étais morte.
  * Loin de là. Vous deviez nous attendre aux pieds de la _Montagne dorée,_ que c'est-il passé? On nous avait dit que vous deviez être treize.
  * Ceux qui étaient avec nous sont tombés dans les mains des morts. Nous avons été attaqués par ces choses, Athéna, et ce n'est que par pur hasard si nous sommes sortis vivants.
  * Pas la chance. Les Anciens dieux ont veillés sur vous, peuvent-ils continuer à faire notre arrivée au camp. Dit Xenia.



Un silence a suivit ses déclarations, digne de la gravité de la situation. Les Morts prenaient de plus en plus d'emprise sur le Vrai Nord, transformant ainsi de plus en plus de sauvagesons en morts-vivants. Mance Ryder ou Athéna via Jon - Vorian trouve au plus vite un moyen de faire traverser le Peuple Libre au Sud de Mur. Ensemble, ils seraient plus forts et ils pourraient mettre leurs forces en commun pour trouver un commentaire se débarrasser de ces choses. Et pour trouver ces solutions, il fallait se battre pour survivre.

*

Citron

*

Le petit groupe avait décidé de se reposer lorsque le soleil s'apprêtait à se coucher. Il n'était jamais bon de se trouver dehors alors que ces choses les attendaient pendant la nuit car c'est là que le roi de la nuit et sa horde sont les plus forts. Ils avaient donc choisi de se réfugier pour la nuit dans une grotte assez grande pour tous les contenir. Athéna se produit à fixer les flammes du feu qu'ils possédaient tous, souhaitant que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve et que rien de tout cela ne soit réel. Qu'il n'y est pas une seconde Longue Nuit qui les attendait et qu'ils ne risquaient pas à tout moment, de se transformer en monstre aux yeux bleus qui ne pourrait jamais rejoindre la paix auprès des Anciens dieux. Elle sentit alors une main encercler son bras et Athéna tourna la tête pour voir ce qui se passait, ce qu'on lui voulait pour constater qu'Alexeï l'a fixait du regard. Ses grands yeux verts plongèrent dans les siens et elle pouvait voir de la luxure s'embraser à l'intérieur alors elle se leva et tourna le dos aux gens pour s'éloigner l'éleveur. Elle avait besoin qu'on lui change les idées et alors qu'elle continuait d'avancer, elle caressait les parois rocheuses tout en sentant que quelqu'un la suivait. Athéna finit par atterrir dans un gouffre qui contenait une petite source d'eau chaude à l'intérieur. Elle se retourna et devant les yeux de son compagnon, de son ami d'enfance, du garçon qui découvrir vu couverte de boue de la tête aux pieds, qui avait été le premier à avoir son baiser, elle se déshabilla entièrement pour finir sans aucune pudeur nue devant lui. Alexeï s ' avança vers elle et il pencha sa tête vers son cou, laisser son souffle lui donner la chaise de poule. Ses longs doigts rugueux qui ont l'habitude de manier une masse se posèrent sur ses épaules et descendaient doucement comme des plumes sur sa peau. Un moment de douceur dans ce monde dur et un peu de réconfort pour les soulager de ce torrent de peur. Alexeï finit par poser ses lèvres sur sa peau, doucement presque chastement, il commença de son cou et finit par descendre sur sa poitrine où il avait commencé à jouer avec l'un de ses mamelons en le tournant entre ses doigts. Des gémissements s'échappaient de la bouche d'Athéna, cela ne serait pas sa première fois et elle n'espérait pas sa dernière fois. Le peuple libre est libre avec son corps, il est généreux et donne à qui et seulement à qui il souhaite il veut le donner. Pas besoin d'être attaché à un homme ou à une femme pour perdre sa virginité car on peut mourir à tout moment et sans jamais rencontrer celui ou celle qu'on volera alors on aime, on aime et sans réserve. C'est ce qu'Athéna et Alexeï font avec leurs baisers et leurs caresses, leurs gémissements et les prénoms qui volent et résonnent. Son amant finit par se déshabiller et il posa ses mains sous les fesses d'Athéna pour la soulever, ils échangèrent un baiser tout en se rendant près de la source d'eau. Le baiser ce faisait de plus en plus profond, leurs langues se mélangeaient dans une sorte de ballet, des grognements et des soupirs s'entendaient. Alexeï l'allongea sur le sol poussiéreux et se détacha de ses lèvres pour descendre en direction de sa poitrine où il commença à lécher un de ses seins, sa main droite pressant son autre mamelon alors que sa main gauche s'approchait de plus en plus de son coin le plus intime. C'est alors qu'une bouche qui n'appartient pas à son amant se pose sur la sienne et que la passion, la chaleur et le besoin se fond en elle. Elle a envoyé une troisième bouche monter le long de sa jambe droite et une langue lécher son flanc. Athéna ouvre grand les yeux pour découvrir que cinq membres de son clan sont ici, Duncan est celui qui l'embrasse et elle lui rend son baiser en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou; Jon remonte sa jambe et se rapproche de plus en plus de sa chatte, elle peut le sentir la renifleur comme un loup envoyé sa proie et cela l'excite; Junsai lui embrasse le flanc et remonte lentement vers son sein qui avait été délaissé par Alexeï; Alexeï qui se faisait embrasser par Margaery et sucer par Sarella. Cette vision l'a rendu encore plus excité si ce n'était pas possible, elle savait qu'elle était mouillé et prête à être examinée dans une langue lécher ses plis. Elle se sentait haleter et elle savait que ce n'était que le début. C'était une sensation fantastique d'avoir tout ces caresses, ces caresses, ces touchers en même temps et par autant de gens même si un seul est véritablement là. Même si Jon n'est pas à proprement dans ce gouffre, elle peut sentir ses doigts s'enfouir en elle et ses lèvres sucer puis mordiller son clitoris. Elle pousse un cri dans la bouche de Duncan tout en lui griffant les épaules. C'était euphorisant toutes ces émotions, ça lui faisait tellement du bien et bientôt elle ressentit un vide car Jon était écarté pour laisser place à Junsai qui se plaçait entre ses cuisses. Pour la première fois, elle les admirait tous. Sarella avait une peau olive et quelques grains de beauté, elle pouvait les distinguer pendant qu'elle léchait la hampe d'Alexeï, ses seins étaient ronds et fermes tout comme devrait chaque jeune fille de quinze ans. Margaery avait également une poitrine généreuse et ses longs cheveux tombaient en cascade sur les épaules du sauvageon qui poussait des râles de plaisir. Duncan qui se tenait toujours près de sa tête, avait un torse large et était bien bâti, ses yeux verts embrasés par le désir. Jon toujours blanc comme neige avait un poitrail bien dessiné et bien qu'il soit maigre et svelte, il était musclé et elle pouvait constater que les Anciens dieux l'avaient bien pourvu car sa virilité pointait haute et fière vers le ciel. Pour terminer par Junsai qui au moment où elle posait ses yeux sur lui,

*

Plusieurs heures plus tard c'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. L'expérience était inoubliable, elle avait même l'impression d'avoir tout inventé, d'y avoir fantasmé mais elle n'est plus seule, elle n'est jamais seule depuis le jour où elle a vu l'homme aux yeux rouges . Alexeï ne sait rien de tout cela, il a cru durant toute leur connexion qu'ils ont utilisé que tout les deux et il avait trouvé ça merveilleux. Il lui avait même déclaré qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, ou il n'y a pas plus faux. Il n'avait pas vu, pas compris que cinq autres personnes et femmes lui intéressent l'amour en plus d'elle. Ce soir-là, le lien entre Athéna et ses cinq compères c'est intensifié. Elle ne ressentait aucune honte, aucun gêne quelconque, ça lui semblait normal, inéluctable.

La petite troupe rangea leurs affaires car les lueurs du jour n'allaient pas tarder à se lever. Athéna regarda derrière elle une dernière fois, en souvenir de cette nuit puis suivit les autres à l'extérieur. L'air devenait de plus en plus froid à mesure qu'ils allaient vers l'Est mais ils n'avaient pas le choix de voiture le campement se développerait dans cette direction mais ils remerciaient les dieux que la pluie n'était pas au rendez-vous- vous- vous car trempés et gelés, ils n'auraient pas survécus. Quel connerie ils n'ont pas dîtes de voiture alors Orell a déclaré qu'il voyait quelque chose grâce à son don de warg.

  * Il y a quelque chose choisi là-bas.
  * Quelque a choisi ou quelqu'un?
  * Ça m'a l'air humain ...
  * Mort ou vivant? Questionna Jarl.
  * Attendez



Orell s'immisça dans son aigle une nouvelle fois et sa posture se modifia immédiatement, confirmant ainsi leurs doutes. Les morts étaient là, à quelques mètres et ils allaient sans doute falloir se battre et dans le processus, ils allaient perdre des vies. Le changeur de peau revint à lui et plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Athéna.

  * Ils sont là.
  * Combien?
  * J'en ai vu une dizaine y compris un ours blanc.
  * Jura l'un des guerrier qu'ils étaient récupérés.
  * Il faut enflammez vos flèches, le feu est l'un des moyens de les détruire. Préparez-vous et encercler les enfants, faites en sorte qu'ils ne puissent pas mettre la main sur eux.



Ils étaient en place, huit guerriers protégés quatre enfants et une ancienne, et dire qu'ils avaient été envoyés pour chercher une douzaines de membres du clan de la _«_ _Montagne Krajina_ _»._ Un clan vivant au bord d'un immense et profond lac d'eau saphir. Un clan qui ne connaissait jusqu'à aujourd'hui jamais la nuit car même à minuit, il y avait toujours des rayons de soleil. Un clan qui avait accueilli Athéna et sa famille durant une année après que sa mère soit décédée. C'est là-bas qu'elle avait échangé son premier baiser mais maintenant c'est du passé. Athéna tient son arc et vise pour voir des cadavres vivants s'avancer vers eux. C'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait mais même de loin, elle pouvait distinguer leurs yeux scintiller de bleus et leurs habitudes pendre en lambeaux, leurs côtes apparaissent et des morceaux de chaise ou d'os manquant. C'était une vision terrifiante. Elle enflamma la pointe de sa flèche avec le feu de leur torche et chaque guerrier, on bandé puis lâché leur corde pour voir les flèches scintillantes voler dans le ciel et atteindre certains de leurs ennemis qui restent six pieds sous terre. Les flèches défilaient mais ils étaient toujours là alors que leur carquois devenait vide. Ils allaient devoir tirer leur lame et pouvoir les Anciens dieux les protéger c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'épée longue d'Athéna rencontra de la chaise pourrie d'un cadavre. Elle lui avait tranché un bras mais c'est comme si elle n'avait rien fait car il continuait d'avancer, la douleur il ne ressentait clairement pas. Elle ne cédait cependant pas à la peur et pas un coup de chance, elle réussit à faire tomber la tête de ses épaules faisant ainsi tomber le corps. Elle s'occupa aussitôt d'un autre mort, ne s ' attardant pas sur celui-ci car on avait besoin d'elle. Elle entendit un cri derrière elle et alors elle sût, qu'ils venaient de perdre l'un des leurs et que celui-ci n'allait pas tarder à rejoindre les rangs de l'ennemi, il fallait donc vite le brûler pour que son esprit peut rejoindre les siens. Athéna se retourna pour voir Xenia tomber, un bras lui avait été arraché et sur lui avoir mordu l'épaule. Cette vision lui fît monter les larmes aux yeux car cette femme était son amie et que c'était à cause d'elle si elle était ici. Athéna dût reprendre ses esprits pour ne pas se faire tuer à son tour car un mort se jetait sur elle et elle plongea la lame de son épée dans la poitrine presque inexistante encore et encore. Soudain elle a envoyé une présence à ses côtés et elle savait que c ' était Lysbeth qui récitait ce qui était à une récitation. Elle toucha son épée et aussitôt elle s'enflamma, les flammes étaient faibles mais elles étaient là alors cela lui donnait de l'espoir. Et cet espoir permis de brûler l'être qu'elle combattait et qui l'instant d'après criait puis disparaissait. Athéna se tourna sur une nouvelle cible qui s'attaquait à Alexeï, elle fît une balançoire avec son épée avant de trancher le bassin et d'enflammer le monstre qui c'était attaqué à son ami et amant mais c'était trop tard car les blessures étaient trop graves. Athéna ne pût retenir cette fois ses larmes et s'avança vers lui alors qu'il tombait au sol, les flammes étaient faibles mais elles étaient là alors cela lui donnait de l'espoir. Et cet espoir permis de brûler l'être qu'elle combattait et qui l'instant d'après criait puis disparaissait. Athéna se tourna sur une nouvelle cible qui s'attaquait à Alexeï, elle fît une balançoire avec son épée avant de trancher le bassin et d'enflammer le monstre qui c'était attaqué à son ami et amant mais c'était trop tard car les blessures étaient trop graves. Athéna ne pût retenir cette fois ses larmes et s'avança vers lui alors qu'il tombait au sol, les flammes étaient faibles mais elles étaient là alors cela lui donnait de l'espoir. Et cet espoir permis de brûler l'être qu'elle combattait et qui l'instant d'après criait puis disparaissait. Athéna se tourna sur une nouvelle cible qui s'attaquait à Alexeï, elle fît une balançoire avec son épée avant de trancher le bassin et d'enflammer le monstre qui c'était attaqué à son ami et amant mais c'était trop tard car les blessures étaient trop graves. Athéna ne pût retenir cette fois ses larmes et s'avança vers lui alors qu'il tombait au sol, elle fît une balançoire avec son épée avant de trancher le bassin et d'enflammer le monstre qui était attaqué à son ami et amant mais c'était trop tard car les blessures étaient trop graves. Athéna ne pût retenir cette fois ses larmes et s'avança vers lui alors qu'il tombait au sol, elle fît une balançoire avec son épée avant de trancher le bassin et d'enflammer le monstre qui était attaqué à son ami et amant mais c'était trop tard car les blessures étaient trop graves. Athéna ne pût retenir cette fois ses larmes et s'avança vers lui alors qu'il tombait au sol,

  * S'il te plaît.
  * Ma vi modes igen (Puissions-nous nous revoir)



Athéna leva son épée et serrant les dents, elle l'a plongea dans le cœur de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé la nuit dernière. A l'instant même où son épée entra en contact avec lui, elle pût lire sur ses lèvres un «merci» et quelques secondes après alors que la vie le quittait, les flammes l'enveloppaient. Le Roi de la nuit n'avait au moins pas réussi à l'avoir dans ses rangs. Alexeï était mort du début jusqu'à la fin en homme libre. Athéna se retourna pour voir que Jarl, Orell et Lyuba étaient toujours debout, toujours en vie ainsi que trois enfants. Ils étaient les seuls survivants car tous les autres étaient tombés au combat. Elle se sentait si fatigué, elle ne pensait pas que cela la secouerait autant, elle ne peut pas se permettre de perdre espoir mais ils sont si nombreux, si nombreux et eux, si peu. Tout d ' un coup Junsai reprit la relève en prenant son corps et elle assistait impuissante, à le voir manœuvrer pendant qu'il tuait encore et encore. Elle remercia alors les Dieux de l'avoir amené à son aide, remercié ce qui était produit il y a des lunes car elle avait désormais des renforts, de l'espoir. Peut-être que cela sera suffisant, peut-être qu'ils allaient s'en sortir même si leur nombre est contre eux. Ce fût ensuite au tour de Jon dont le sang loup pulsait plus que jamais dans ses veines, il se lâchait et alors il ressemblait au sceau de sa maison. Puis Duncan qui est un tout aussi bon combattant que les deux premiers et même Sarella, ils ont participé à sa bataille en lui permettant de prendre du repos tout en se débarrassant des ennemis. Quand au final il ne restait plus que les sauvagesons, elle finit par reprendre son corps mais ses huit camarades étaient à ses côtés avec une mine sinistre. Jon et Lysbeth savaient à quoi ils avaient assisté et pouvaient-être même Sarella. Jon avait dû entender parler des Autres et de la Longue Nuit depuis qu'il est petit car il est un Nordien. Maintenant, il sait à quoi ils sont confrontés, à quoi le Peuple Libre est menacés. Elle brûlait tout les corps pour être certain qu'ils ne reviendraient pas.

  * Nous ne sommes plus que sept.
  * Et nous retournerons à sept jusqu'au campement car il est ou de question que je perde encore un d'entre vous.
  * Regardez là-bas! s'exclama l'un des enfants.



Tous tournèrent la tête dans la direction indiquée. Les neuf comme les sauvagesons permettent de voir ces créatures aux cheveux longs blancs qui se tenaient sur des chevaux. Ils étaient grands et leur peau était blanche presque translucide. Leurs yeux inhumains tout aussi bleus que les marionnettes réanimées. Les Autres, les voici qu'ils les observaient. Ils se cachaient dans l'ombre du peu d'arbres qu'il y avait mais ils se cachaient comme même de la lumière et c'est alors que les humains se sont aperçus qu'il faisait plus froid que tout à l'heure. C'était un autre signe et ils n'y avaient pas prêtés attention. En y prêtant encore plus attention, ils ont pût voir que les autres entouraient quelqu'un. Quelqu ' un portant une couronne de glace avec des yeux tout aussi inhumain et alors tous sur comprit qui manipulait qui, qui était derrière tout cela. Serait-il possible que ce soit le triste et célèbre treizième Lord Corbeau? Si oui alors elle a encore plus de raisons de les haïr.


	11. The war of Sensitifs: The Arrival of the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert et sa suite arrive a Winterfell.

** Chapitre 10 : L’Arrivée du Roi **

** Eddard **

Eddard était assis sur le banc qui se trouvait dans le bois divin de Winterfell, la tête dans ses mains. La culpabilité le rongeait, ses entrailles se tordaient. Depuis des jours Arya refusait de lui parler et même de le regarder, Robb lui adressait la parole uniquement lorsqu’Eddard lui posait une question. Tout les deux le rendaient responsable de ce qui se passait et ils avaient sans doute raison. Bran était morose, Sansa continuait sa vie comme si de rien n’était et Rickon se demandait ce qui se passait. La seule personne qui était heureuse était Catelyn et même Théon. Son pupille se montrait plus arrogant que d’ordinaire et sa dame épouse ne cessait de faire un grand sourire. Par les Anciens dieux, Jon où es-tu ? Pourquoi t’es-tu enfui ? Eddard avait bien une idée, il avait évité le garçon et à cause de cela, il avait subit encore plus de critiques de la part des autres et de Cat. Il était responsable de son départ, il le sentait dans chaque fibre de son être. Tout cela parce qu’il n’avait pas voulu le croire or maintenant il avait la preuve. Il avait reçu une lettre indiquant le décès de son père adoptif, peu après son retour de l’exécution du déserteur. Il avait reçu l’information que Robert venait bel et bien. Comment Jon l’avait apprit il ne le savait pas mais il ne lui avait pas fait confiance et il c’était mal comporté envers lui. Jon avait sans doute raison par rapport aux fiançailles, Robert ne se déplacerait pas uniquement pour lui demander d’être sa Main. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire, il doit accepter la proposition mais il n’est bon pour aucun Stark de descendre dans le Sud. Ils ne sont pas faits pour vivre là-bas, ils sont nés pour le froid et l’hiver. Eddard est un loup et d’après ce qu’il a entendu, Robert le cerf est entouré de lions. Il ne souhaite pas donner sa fille au prince héritier mais quelle raison pourrait-il donner pour réfuter la demande ? Il en entendrait également parler de la part de Catelyn et de sa fille pour le restant de sa vie. Il lui reste peu de temps pour réfléchir alors il faut qu’il le fasse vite. C’est alors que Bran déboula avec les yeux pétillants d’excitation. Cela ne signifiait qu’une chose.

  * Père, père, le Roi est là ! Il est accompagné d’une centaine d’hommes, peut-être que l’un d’entre eux est Ser Barristan. Pensez-vous qu’il est ici ?
  * Je ne sais pas Bran mais allons le découvrir.
  * Ce n’est pas si grave s’il n’est pas là. Je parie que pleins de chevaliers souhaiterais m’avoir, vous ne croyez pas père ?
  * J’en suis certain, fils.



Eddard serra l’épaule de son deuxième fils et le dirigea vers la sortie du bois divin, tout en grimaçant des propos de l’enfant. Il rêvait de devenir chevalier depuis qu’il est tout petit même s’il n’a que sept ans actuellement. Il ne pensait pas une seule seconde à rester parmi les siens et Ned ressentait une pointe de ressentiment envers sa femme car il savait qu’elle en était responsable ou du moins, en partie. Ned et Bran arrivèrent dans la cour du château pour trouver la Lady de Winterfell, son héritier et sa fille aînée qui les attendaient avec son dernier-né. Eddard laisse son fils rejoindre sa fille pendant qu’il se positionne entre Robb et Catelyn qui tenait Rickon dans ses bras. Derrière eux étaient disposés ses seigneurs, bannerets et serviteurs. Tous attendant l’arrivée imminente du Roi et de sa suite quand la Lady de Winterfell s’exclama :

  * Où est Arya ?



Tous on alors pût constater que la deuxième fille du Gouverneur du Nord, celle qui ressemblait tant à la louve de Winterfell était aux abonnés absents tout comme son frère bâtard.

  * Sansa où est ta sœur ?



Sansa regarda sa mère en fronçant les sourcils avant de hausser les épaules comme si elle se moquait de savoir que sa sœur avait disparue. Ned savait que la relation entre ses filles était compliquée et il espérait qu’avec le temps, elle s’améliorait car la meute doit rester soudée. Le proverbe être encore plus important maintenant avec son potentiel départ. Tout d’un coup, une boule de près de huit de noms et portant un casque d’acier sur la tête déboula dans leur direction. Ned l’a rattrapa par les épaules et avant qu’elle ne se fasse gronder par sa mère, il lui retira ce qui lui cachait sa longue tresse noire.

  * Eh, eh. Que fais-tu avec ce casque ? Va maintenant à ta place.
  * Pousse- toi ! Gronda Arya à Bran alors qu’elle se plaçait entre lui et Sansa.



Arya était le sosie de sa sœur, le seul de ses enfants qui avait les caractéristiques des Stark. Parfois cela faisait mal à Ned quand il l’a regardait car elle n’avait pas que le physique mais elle avait aussi le tempérament. Il n’avait cependant pas tant passé de temps avec sa sœur pour vraiment la connaître, ayant passé son enfance et son adolescence dans le Val. Il regretterait ceci pour le reste de sa vie. Deux gardes Royale entrèrent subitement, leur cape blanche volant derrière eux. Mis-à-part Ser Barristan, il ne restait plus rien de la Garde qui représentait l’honneur et le véritable sens de sa fonction d’autrefois. Les autres étant décédés à la Tour de Joie sous sa lame et ceux qui l’ont suivit pour délivrer Lyanna ou lors de la Rébellion de Robert.

Le Prince héritier suivait ses Gardes, il était accompagné de son épée jurée qui portait bien son casque : le _Chien._ Sansa observait fixement Joffrey Baratheon et cela était réciproque. Ned n’aimait pas le sourire narquois qui apparaissait sur ses lèvres comme Robb qui avait remarqué le manège. L’arrogance transpirait dans ce jeune garçon aux cheveux dorés de onze noms. Peu après une belle basterne avec des symboles dorés représentant le cerf et le lion s’arrêta. C’est enfin que le Roi arriva avec le reste de ses gardes et compagnons de voyage. Ned était estomaqué par ce qu’il voyait car il semblait voir un étranger. L’homme qui descendait de son étalon, ne ressemblait en rien au démon du Trident. Il n’avait plus la fière allure du jeune homme auprès duquel il avait grandit et auprès duquel il avait combattu. Non, celui-ci était gros et boursoufflé. Alors que Robert s’approchait, Ned avec les siens se sont agenouillés et baissés les yeux puis le Roi s’arrête devant lui. Il pouvait sentir son regard le fixer comme s’il le jugeait. L’homme qu’il considère comme son frère lève alors d’un mouvement sec sa main. Ils se sont tous relevés attendant que Ned prononce le premier mot.

  * Ned ! quel bonheur de revoir ta gueule croque-mort !
  * Majesté.
  * Tu as engraissé



Ned a été choqué puis c’est vite reprit, en le regardant de la tête aux pieds puis en répliquant.

  * Toi aussi.



Ils rire avant de se prendre dans une étreinte sous les regards ébahis de l’assistance. Ned sait que si c’était un autre que lui qui avait ainsi parlé au Roi alors il aurait perdu la langue, voir la tête. Robert se détacha de lui pour s’approcher de Catelyn qu’il prit dans ses bras comme si elle était une vieille amie.

  * Cat !
  * Majesté.
  * Sept ans, Ned. Pourquoi ne t’ai-je pas vu, où étais-tu passé ?
  * Je gardais le Nord pour vous, votre Majesté. Le Nord est à vous.
  * Voyons qui est qui ! Toi, tu dois être Robb.



Ned était fier de voir son fils serrer la main de l’homme qui était son meilleur ami, l’homme qui est son Roi même si son apparence n’y prête pas. Un jour, peut-être que Robb partira à la guerre pour son souverain. Il ne l’espérait pas mais si Ned savait quelque chose, c’est que l’avenir est quelque chose d’incertain. Malgré les conseils de leur mère et les remontrances, Ned pouvait entendre les chamailleries de ses filles.

  * Ah et c’est toi qui doit être la toute belle. Et toi, tu t’appelles comment ?



Pour quelqu’un d’autre, cela aurait pût passer inaperçu mais il n’est pas n’importe qui. Lui aussi semblait voir Lyanna en sa fille et cela a dût remonter quelque chose en lui. Robert se détourna vite de sa plus jeune fille pour rencontrer Bran.

  * Oh, oh, oh ! Montre-moi tes muscles. Tu seras un soldat !
  * Lui, c’est Jaime Lannister. Le frère jumeau de la Reine.
  * S’il te plaît, tu vas la fermer.



Il pouvait entendre Arya parler du Régicide qui enlevait son casque pour se faire sermonner par Sansa. Pendant ce temps, la Reine Cercei s’approchait d’eux avec une démarche féline. Il n’y a pas à dire, elle est une femme très belle mais les Lannister ne sont pas digne de confiance et il l’a dit à Robert avant qu’il ne l’épouse. Son ami n’a pas voulu l’écouter et d’après toutes les capes pourpre et or qui ornent les épaules des soldats, les Lannister sont plus puissants que jamais. Cercei s’arrête devant lui pour lui tendre sa main qu’il embrasse délicatement.

  * Ma Reine.
  * Ma Reine. Salua à son tour Catelyn, en faisant un arc bien bas.
  * Emmène-moi dans tes cryptes, je souhaite m’y recueillir ! S’exclama soudainement Robert en le fixant du regard.
  * Nous chevauchons depuis un mois entier, mon amour. Je suis sûr que les morts peuvent attendre.
  * Ned. 



Il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas se défiler car le regard qu’il lui lançait, lui montrait clairement qu’il le défiait de le contrer alors à contrecœur, il obéit. Mais si un regard pouvait tuer alors celui que le Roi lança à sa Reine…

*

Ils marchaient dans les cryptes, en direction des tombes du père de Ned, de son frère et de sa sœur qui est la seule femme à reposer ici. Il n’aimait pas ça, il avait l’impression que c’était un sacrilège qu’il commettait en permettant au Baratheon de pénétrer ici.

  * Je n’ai pas vu ton bâtard dans la cour. Jon c’est ça ?
  * Il est partit en mission.
  * Hum, tu veux plutôt dire que Cat a finalement décidé par le mettre à la porte.
  * Je…
  * Bah, ne lui en veux pas. Ton épouse est encore belle et t’es dévouée contrairement à la mienne que si elle le pouvait, m’arracherait le cœur. Enfin…
  * Parle-moi de Jon Arryn.
  * Juste avant, il allait très bien et puis, je ne sais pas ce que c’est mais cela lui a incendié les entrailles. J’aimais cet homme.
  * Nous l’aimions tout deux. Catelyn s’inquiète pour sa sœur. Lysa prend la chose comment ?
  * Assez mal, pour parler franc. Ça l’a rendue comme folle, Ned, et elle a emmené son fils aux Eyrié. Contre mon gré. Je désirais l’élever, conjointement avec Tywin Lannister, à Castral Roc. Son père n’ayant pas de frères ni d’autres enfants, devais-je, en conscience, l’abandonner à des mains de femme ?



Ned aurait préféré que Tywin Lannister ne soit pas mêlé à tout cela. Il avait toujours en mémoire ce qui c’était produit à Port-Réal lorsque Robert avait finalement eu son trône.

  * La femme a perdu son mari, dit-il prudemment, la mère peut craindre de perdre son fils. Il est si jeune…
  * Six ans, maladif, et seigneur des Eyrié. Les dieux aient pitié de lui. Quant à Lysa, elle aurait dû s’honorer de la faveur de Lord Tywin. Or, bien qu’il n’eût jamais pris de pupille et soit issu d’une noble et grande maison, non contente de refuser d’en entendre seulement parler, elle s’est enfuie comme une voleuse, en pleine nuit, sans daigner même demander congé. Cersei en était hors d’elle. Sais-tu qu’au surplus l’enfant porte mon prénom ? Je suis tenu de le protéger. Mais comment remplir mes obligations, si sa mère me le subtilise ?
  * Je le prendrai pour pupille, si cela t’agrée. Lysa y consentirait. Jeune fille, elle était très proche de Catelyn, et nous l’accueillerions ici de grand cœur.
  * Ton offre est généreuse, ami, mais elle vient trop tard. Lord Tywin a déjà donné son consentement. Faire élever l’enfant ailleurs l’offenserait grièvement.
  * Le bien-être de mon neveu m’importe infiniment plus que l’amour-propre des Lannister.
  * Parce que tu ne couches pas avec l’un d’entre eux ! Ah, Ned, Ned, tu es un monstre de sérieux.



Longeant les sculptures des Seigneurs de Winterfell et des Rois de l’Hiver, Ned avait l’impression de sentir leur regard sur lui. Accusateurs, furieux et tristes, était-ce la culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis quatorze années ainsi que l’absence de Jon ou la présence de Robert dans ses lieux alors qu’il ne devrait pas s’y trouver ou ses trois en même temps ?

  * Tu n’as pas dû manquer de t’interroger sur les motifs de ma visite, après tant d’années.
  * La joie de ma compagnie, sûrement. Puis le Mur. Votre Majesté brûle de le voir, d’inspecter ses créneaux, de faire la causette à ceux qui les garnissent. La Garde de Nuit n’est plus que l’ombre d’elle-même. D’après Benjen…
  * Je saurai sans doute bien assez tôt ce que dit ton frère. Ça fait combien de temps qu’il tient, le Mur ? huit mille ans ? il tiendra bien quelques jours de plus. J’ai des soucis autrement urgents. Ces temps-ci sont difficiles. J’ai besoin d’hommes sûrs. D’hommes comme Jon Arryn. Il n’a pas eu à t’enseigner grand-chose mais à moi, quatorze ans. Ah, ah, ah. Tout ce que je voulais faire, c’était fracasser des crânes et baiser des filles. Il m’a donné une sacré leçon.
  * Eh oui.
  * Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce n’est pas sa faute si je n’ai pas écouté. Ah, ah, ah. Jon était primordial, il servait à la fois comme seigneur des Eyrié, comme gouverneur de l’Est et comme Main du Roi. J’aurai du mal à le remplacer.
  * Son fils…
  * Son fils, coupa sèchement Robert, héritera des Eyrié et de leurs revenus, un point c’est tout.
  * Mais ! mais les Arryn sont depuis toujours gouverneurs de l’Est. Le titre est indissociable de la terre…
  * On le lui restituera, le cas échéant, lorsqu’il sera d’âge à le porter. Il me faut, moi, penser à cette année-ci et à la prochaine. Un bambin de six ans ne fait pas un chef de guerre, Ned.
  * En temps de paix, le titre est seulement honorifique. Laisse-le-lui. Ne serait-ce qu’en souvenir de son père. Tu lui dois bien cela.
  * En fait de service, Jon remplissait seulement ses devoirs de vassal envers son suzerain. Je ne suis pas ingrat, Ned. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque. Mais le fils n’est pas le père. Un simple enfant ne saurait tenir l’Est. Assez là-dessus, veux-tu ? Il me faut t’entretenir d’une affaire importante, et sans que nous nous disputions.



Robert s’arrêta et le retourna contre lui, il lui empoigna le coude.

  * J’ai besoin de toi, Ned. Viens à Port-Réal et quitte Winterfell, personne n’a besoin de toi.
  * Je…
  * Lord Eddard Stark, je souhaite vous nommer Main du Roi.



Enfin ils y étaient mais même s’il s’en doutait, cela lui fît un choc. Il s’agenouilla et baissa la tête, ne pouvant regarder son interlocuteur.

  * Je ne suis pas digne de cet honneur.
  * Je ne cherche pas à t’honorer, je veux te confier la gestion de mon Royaume pendant que je cours à une mort certaine, à force de manger, boire et courir dans la gueuse. Sacrebleu, Ned, relève-toi ! Tu m’as aidé à conquérir le trône de fer alors aide-moi à le conserver. Nous étions faits pour gouverner ensemble. Si ta sœur avait vécu, nous aurions été lié par le sang, en faite il n’est pas trop tard. J’ai un fils et tu as une fille, nous allons joindre nos maisons.
  * Sansa n’a que onze ans…
  * Et après ? Elle est assez grande pour des fiançailles. On les marierait dans quelques années.
  * Rien ne me ferait davantage plaisir Sire, mais…mais je m’attendais si peu…M’est-il permis d’y réfléchir ? il me faut consulter ma femme…
  * C’est ça, consulte-la, si tu le juges nécessaire, et mûris ta réponse sur l’oreiller. Garde-toi seulement de me faire languir. La patience n’est pas mon fort.



Ned avait froid, il sentait que s’il acceptait les propositions alors il allait tuer sa famille. Son instinct lui disait de refuser, surtout la main de sa fille. Il aurait dût mieux se préparer, il aurait dût préparer des fiançailles pour Sansa bien avant aujourd’hui pour la garder près de lui. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant les statues et Robert posa sa main sur le visage de la statue représentant Lyanna.

  * Fallait-il l’enterrer dans un endroit si sinistre ? Elle devrait reposer sur une colline, sous le soleil et les nuages, au dessus- d’elle.
  * Elle était ma sœur. Sa place est ici.
  * Sa place était avec moi !



Robert caresse la joue de la statue comme si elle pouvait ressentir quoique ce soit. Ned comprit alors que c’était une obsession qu’il avait eu envers sa sœur, cela ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Il ne l’avait pas vu tant de fois que cela.

  * Dans mes rêves, je le tue chaque nuit.
  * C’est déjà fait, Majesté. Les Targaryen ont disparus.
  * Ils n’ont pas tous disparus.




	12. The war of Sensitifs: Crépuscule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nous découvrons ce qui est arrivé à Jon. Où se trouve-t-il mais surtout que fait-il.

Chapitre 11 : Crépuscule

Jon

Alors que tout le monde dormait, Jon avait quitté Winterfell et cela sans laisser de traces. Il n’avait pas laissé de mot, il n’avait juste emporté que le stricte nécessaire. Il n’avait parlé de ses projets à personne, de toute façon à quoi cela aurait-il servit ? Celui dont il souhaitait l’attention, le regardait à peine. Il y avait Arya et Robb, c’est vrai mais ils ne sont pas Eddard Stark. Après sa conversation avec les membres de son clan, il c’était rendu dans sa chambre avec son nouvel ami. Il c’était alors placé au centre de la pièce et avait commencé à faire des figures avec ses mains puis à transformer ses postures pour finir par faire des frappes. Une voix en lui, celle qui appartenait à Junsai, lui apprenait que cela était un art martial. Depuis, chaque matin lorsque l’aube se levait et lorsque l’aurore tombait, il s’entraînait. Il pouvait sentir son corps s’affermir, ses mouvements se développer et à chaque fin de séance il se sentait bien. Il ne se sentait plus seul car à chaque fois les huit membres l’accompagnaient et Jon ou Vorian se sentait de plus en plus en harmonie avec eux. C’est comme si cela avait toujours été leur destin ou comme si en réalité, ils avaient toujours été là mais que chacun d’eux l’avaient ignorés jusqu’à ce que l’homme dans le Barral leur ouvre les yeux. Cela faisait donc plus d’une dizaine de jours qu’il avait quitté son chez soi. Il était cependant partit pour une autre raison que le manque d’affection de son Lord père. Il c’était assoupit et avait rêvé cette nuit-là de sa mère. Il ressentait encore aujourd’hui de la rancune envers son Seigneur pour avoir gardé le secret sur l’identité de la femme et même sur son véritable nom. Ce soir-là, il n’avait cependant pas eu la seule image d’Ashara Dayne car il avait eu aussi en tête, une magnifique épée que son cœur lui disait être _Crépuscule_. L’épée de ses ancêtres. Suite à cela, des voix c’étaient fait entendre pour se transformer lentement en chant et résonner de plus en plus fort comme si l’épée l’appelait. En sueur, il c’était réveillé mais les voix étaient toujours là et lui répétaient la même chose. _Le Mur._ Il devait partir et s’y rendre à tout prix. Cela pourrait signifier de la folie mais il devait tenter le coup alors il a fait ses bagages et il est partit sans un au revoir.

Il avait traversé le Bois du Loup et avait fait une première rencontre. Une rencontre sous le nom d’Asher Forestier. Forestier et lui se sont très vite bien entendu même si cela a mal commencé et ce fou a souhaité l’accompagner dans sa quête. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Jon avait un ami, un vrai ami qui était bien réel. Pourtant leur amitié avait débuté sous des coups de poings.

_ Flashback  _

_Jon buvait sa tasse de bière dans le coin de la taverne. Il était arrivé la nuit dernière et écoutait maintenant les nouvelles qui provenaient des voyageurs. Sa disparition n’avait toujours pas été mentionné mais à quoi il s’attendait, on n’envoyait pas des bannerets rechercher un bâtard. En colère, il posa plus brutalement qu’il ne le devrait sa tasse et attira le regard d’un garçon qui devait avoir à peu près son âge. Son visage lui disait quelque chose comme s’il avait déjà vu, à Ville d’Hiver peut-être ? Non, ses vêtements sont trop riches et il se tient trop droit, ses cheveux blonds foncés sont soignés et coupés courts. Il doit être le fils d’un noble ou le bâtard de l’un d’eux mais il n’est pas un paysan. Jon le dévisage plus attentivement pour finir par apercevoir un sceau sur la tunique cachée. Un sceau sur fond noir, représentant un arbre blanc à branches nues avec une épée noire à l’intérieure. Jon connait ce sceau car il s’agit de l’une des maisons appartenant à l’un des Seigneurs de son père, les Forestier s’il ne se trompe pas. Ce qui fait que le jeune homme qu’il observe doit être l’un des fils de Gregor Forestier, il hésite entre Rodrick l’héritier et Asher le second né. Le seul moyen de savoir serait de lui demander. Jon remarque que le comportement du Nordien n’est pas normal, il a l’air de manigancer quelque chose. Les autres clients ne font pas attention et l’aubergiste est occupé à débarrasser les tables. Le jeune Forestier marche tranquillement vers la sortie puis se baisse comme s’il avait ramassé quelque chose qu’il venait de faire tomber. C’est à ce moment que Jon voit qu’il se trouvait près de la table où un Seigneur déjeunait avec sa compagnie. Jon comprit enfin ce que ce maudit Forestier fabriquait, il tentait de voler et s’il se faisait attraper, il jetterait le déshonneur sur lui et sa maisonnée. Sans parler de la raclée qu’il va sans aucun doute récolter de la part de ce Seigneur qui a l’air d’être loin d’être compréhensif. Ce n’était pas ses affaires et pourtant, il se sentait le devoir de faire quelque chose, d’agir alors il fît la première chose qui lui vint à l’esprit, il se leva et cria :_

  * _Eh, Forestier est-ce que c’est toi ?_



_Tout le monde dans la salle se tût car la famille Forestier était connue dans le coin, le château Ironrath.ne se trouvant qu’à quelques kilomètres d’ici. Le jeune Seigneur se releva doucement et se retourna vers lui avec l’expression clairement surprise. Jon prend son sac avec lui puis avance vers sa cible et pendant ce temps, les conversations reprennent doucement même si Jon pouvaient parfois sentir des regards sur eux. Il était cependant soulagé car grâce à son manège, l’autre n’avait pas eu le temps de voler. Arrivée à sa hauteur, il hocha la tête vers le Seigneur et ses compagnons qui les observaient avant de tirer Rodrick-Asher dehors. Loin de la vue des autres, il se prit le premier un coup dans la mâchoire et il relâcha aussitôt le bras._

  * _Putain mais tu es qui, toi !_
  * _Celui qui t’as sauvé le cul, Forestier !_
  * _Pff, n’importe quoi. Je m’en serais tiré._
  * _On voit le sceau de ta maison, idiot. Même du coin où je me tenais, je pouvais le voir. Tu aurais perdu la tête voir envoyé en exil alors ça t’emmerderais de dire merci._
  * _Bon, c’est quoi ton prénom cher sauveur ?_
  * _Jon Snow._
  * _Le bâtard de Winterfell ?_



_Jon grogna à ce surnom qui était très répandu dans le Nord. Non, répandu partout serait plus juste._

  *     * _Ok, ok. Du calme. Moi, c’est Asher Forestier._



Depuis ce jour-là, ils restaient ensemble et Jon avait plus d’une fois tirer son ami des ennuis. On avait d’ailleurs une fois ou deux pût l’entendre jurer et dire qu’il aurait mieux dû le laisser dans cette auberge pour qu’on lui coupe la main et la langue en bonus. Jon avait passé deux nuits et un peu plus d’une journée chez les Forestier car ils étaient partis peu après l’aube. Un fantôme de baiser sur les lèvres de la part de Mira, la plus vieille des deux sœurs d’Asher. Elle avait été son premier baiser. Les Forester étaient bons, ils ne l’avaient pas méprisé à sa grande surprise, ni c’était moqués de lui, à croire que la truite et sa haine des bâtards plus tous ceux sous son service étaient les seuls contre lui. Presque. Il avait apprit quelque chose d’autre là-bas. Lord Stark avait convoqué ses bannerets à se réunir à Winterfell pour accueillir leur Roi. Lorsque Lord Gregor lui avait informé cela, il c’était retenu de cracher sa bière. Jon avait raison et le Roi n’allait pas tarder à arriver dans le Nord. Asher avait maintenu sa décision de se joindre à lui, au lieu de se joindre à son père et à son frère et il lui en était reconnaissant.

Et voilà qu’il y a quatre jours, un nouveau membre avait transformé leur duo en trio. Un homme qu’Asher et lui avaient rencontré alors qu’ils parcouraient les montagnes qui se trouvent au nord du Bois-du-Loups, sous le nom d’Artos Flint. Il était le second fils comme Asher d’un clan de la Montagne, les Flint. Il était au passage, un parent éloigné de Jon étant donné que son arrière-grand-mère Arya Flint Stark était membre de cette maison. Lui, il souhaitait voir le Mur et dès qu’il les avait entendus discuter de leur projet dans une _taverne_ , il était venu les rejoindre pour leur demander s’il pouvait les accompagner. Il avait été surpris lorsqu’il avait découvert leurs identités. Surtout la sienne, en réalité. Il ne devait pas s’attendre à trouver un bâtard avec un vrai-né, en dehors des membres de sa famille. Il lui avait même demandé comment cela se faisait qu’il ne se trouvait pas à Winterfell, à attendre l’arrivée du Roi et Jon c’était montré honnête. Qu’il avait une quête qui l’attendait et qu’il y avait des tensions entre lui et Lord Stark. Cela avait satisfait la curiosité du nouveau venu. Après avoir accepté de l’emmener avec eux, le garçon à la légère barbe claire de dix-sept ans et aux longs cheveux bruns raides, relevés en arrière, leur avait proposé de manger un morceau et de dormir chez lui. Il devait après tout, prendre quelques affaires pour leur voyage alors ils avaient acceptés. Jon avait connu son premier baiser chez les Forestier mais c’est chez les Flint, qu’il a connu sa première femme. Il devrait ressentir de la honte mais à chaque fois qu’il se dit cela, une partie de lui dit qu’il n’a pas prit sa fleur de jeune fille. Il c’était toujours fait une promesse, il ne déshonorait pas une femme. Il épouserait la femme qu’il coucherait car il ne voulait pas faire de bâtard. Or il avait rompu sa promesse. Il est peut-être vrai que plutôt, il avait discuté des femmes avec Asher et Duncan. Ils lui avaient appris une chose qu’il ignorait jusqu’à présent. Qu’il y avait plus d’un moyen pour que les femmes ne tombent pas enceinte. Elle prenait du thé de Lune ou toutes autres herbes qui empêchent de tomber enceinte. Il peut aussi se retirer avant de se répandre dans la femme qu’il couche et c’est ce que Jon avait fait avec _Deidre._ Lorsqu’il avait terminé, il c’était traité d’idiot pour ne pas avoir écouté Théon tellement c’était bon. Quoique Jon aurait prit moins de plaisir avec une putain, il pense. Il garderait un souvenir mémorable de cette nuit et cela restera leur secret, à lui et son amante d’une nuit. C’était la seule fois qu’il le faisait car il n’avait pas de terres, ni de titres à lui offrir alors il ne pouvait lui proposer le mariage et le faire plusieurs fois, pourrait avoir des conséquences plus tard.

_ Flashback _

_Jon se trouvait à dîner à la table haute en compagnie de la famille Flint avec Asher et il se sentait mal à l’aise. Il imaginait la réaction de Lady Catelyn si elle le voyait. Elle aurait sûrement une crise cardiaque. Jon n’avait jamais autant mangé en compagnie de nobles, lui qui était toujours assit au fond de la salle ou dans la cuisine du château, tout simplement. Cela lui semblait étrange. Heureusement qu’il avait Asher avec lui. Jon tentait de répondre aussi courtoisement que possible au Seigneur Flint et ses enfants pour ne pas faire honte à sa maison. Il avait bu plus que d’ordinaire pour être honnête et c’est sûrement cela qui lui avait permis de lui délier la langue et d’être aussi honnête envers des gens au statut aussi élevé. Alors lorsque l’héritier nommé Donnel, surnommé le Noir, à traité sa mère de Putain, il n’a pût se retenir de lui répondre méchamment._

  * _Ma mère était tout aussi noble que la tienne. Son seul défaut est d’avoir cru que l’amour serait plus fort que le devoir._
  * _Pardonnes mon fils, tu sais donc qui est ta mère._
  * _Oui et le chagrin l’a tué. Si vous voulez bien m’excusez, je souhaiterais me coucher._
  * _Bien sûr. Bonne nuit, Jon._



_Et il était partit dans ses quartiers avec la colère bouillant dans ses veines. Autrefois, lorsqu’il n’avait pas Fantôme, lorsqu’il ne savait pas qui était sa mère et avant d’avoir ce lien avec les autres, il savait maîtriser sa colère mais cela s’avérait plus difficile dorénavant. Il avait l’impression qu’il avait plus de sang de loup qu’il ne le pensait. Il se sentait plus Stark que jamais. Il ne devrait pas avoir ce sentiment, il ne devrait pas avoir cette assurance mais il est un loup et la truite ne pourra pas changer ceci. Il était arrivé dans sa chambre depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et venait juste d’enlever sa tunique lorsqu’il entendit frapper. S’attendant à ce que ce soit Asher, il ouvrit sans aucune pudeur car après tout ils c’étaient déjà vu plusieurs fois dans cette tenue mais à sa grande surprise ce n’était pas lui. C’était Deidre et à cette vue, ils se sont tout deux mit à rougir mais elle se reprit très vite et le poussa de côté pour entrer dans sa chambre. C’était la première fois qu’une fille mis-à- part Arya entrait dans l’endroit où il dormait. Sauf quand il était enfant bien entendu. Il était donc choqué de sa présence dans ce lieu intime. Il est vrai qu’elle est une personne ayant beaucoup d’assurance, est-ce les années en plus qu’elle a sur lui ? Ou le faite qu’elle a déjà été mariée et qu’elle soit désormais veuve ? Ou est-ce parce qu’elle est une femme des montagnes qui aime comme son ancêtre, il paraît, grimper ? Ou est-ce tout simplement, son tempérament ? Il ne sait pas mais il sait que cela l’excite et ceci, il n’y est pas habitué._

  * _Je m’excuse pour mon frère._
  * _Il n’y a rien à pardonner._
  * _Si. Il peut se montrer idiot parfois. Il est bon de le remettre à sa place…Asher n’a pas voulu nous répondre, il est resté muet à nos questions mais je voulais savoir. Ta mère est Ashara Dayne, n’est-ce pas ? Nous avons entendu des rumeurs et tes paroles…_
  * _Oui._
  * _Il paraît qu’elle était une femme très belle._
  * _Une femme qui a tout perdue durant la Rébellion à cause de Robert._
  * _Est-ce pour cela que tu n’es pas resté à Winterfell, pour assister à l’arrivée du Roi ?_
  * _C’est parce que j’ai découvert la vérité seul et qu’à cause de cela je ne pouvais plus regarder en face Lord Stark._
  * _Mmm._



_*_

_Citron_

_*_

_Jon lui avait offert une demi-vérité et il était de plus en plus perturbé. La jeune femme à la longue tresse brune et aux reflets roux s’avança vers lui et le fixait désormais comme s’il représentait une proie. Hormis Mira, il n’a aucune expérience avec les filles et encore moins avec les femmes et Deidre concerne le second cas. Ses yeux bleus-verts le jaugent de la tête aux pieds pour qu’un sourire s’étire en fin de compte. Jon l’observe silencieusement pendant qu’elle délace sa robe verte et noire qui finit par tomber à ses pieds, ne l’a laissant plus qu’en légère tunique et chaussure de cuir. La bouche de Jon était devenue sèche et il se trouva noyé dans un torrent de sensations et d’odeurs lorsque Deidre posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentait la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau alors même qu’il était au milieu de sa chambre, il se sentait mouillé comme s’il se trouvait dans l’eau, il était emmailloté par des odeurs de fleurs qu’il ne connaissait pas mais qui lui semblait exotique. Qu’il trouvait exquises comme la femme devant lui alors avec ceci, il rendit le baiser et laissa libre à toutes ses émotions qu’il avait refoulé. Sans faire fît des conséquences, il détacha ses lèvres de la bouche de la belle nordiene pour les déposer sur la veine qui pulsait sur son cou. Il lécha et parsema son cou de baisers, il pouvait entendre les soupirs s’échapper de la belle et il profita de sa plénitude pour finir de la déshabiller. Sa main descendait et remontait sur ses flancs comme des plumes, ses seins lourds et ronds remontaient au rythme des respirations et Jon prit alors la décision de changer de cap. Il commença à descendre, petit à petit, tout doucement, tout en l’embrassant, tout en l’a mordillant par moment, il faisait son chemin pour finir entre ses seins où il enfoui sa tête. Il caressait un mamelon pour en embrasser l’autre, pincer le droit pour mordiller le gauche et vice versa. Jon aimait sentir la douceur de cette chair et la lourdeur entre ses paumes, il continua donc à jouer avec en les massant et les léchant jusqu’à ce qu’il entende Deidre pousser des gémissements de plus en plus forts. Jon décida de reprendre sa descente et alors que sa langue traçait un chemin sur son ventre jusqu’à son nombril, ses doigts c’étaient rendus dans les plis humides de Deidre. Il commença alors à la caresser à cet endroit puis il recula la tête pour observer son amante qui avait la tête penchée en arrière, ses cheveux formant un rideau. Sa peau n’était pas sans marques car il voyait deux cicatrices sur le flanc et la hanche et des grains de beauté mais ça ne cachait rien de sa beauté, bien au contraire. Cela l’a rendait plus vraie, plus réelle. Les sons qui sortaient étaient des notes qui ne pensait jamais connaître, se disait-il, pendant qu’il enfouissait un doigt puis deux en elle tout en pinçant légèrement son bourgeon. Il pouvait constater à quel point elle était mouillée et prête à le recevoir. Bien qu’il ne le soit jamais fait, Duncan, Junsai, Ash et Théon lui avaient déjà parlés du **sexe** et de ce que les femmes aimaient. Jon se releva pour la soulever avec lui et la poser sur le lit où il l’embrassa alors qu’il se débarrassait du reste de ses vêtements. Il se positionna entre ses cuisses et se plaça devant son entrée avant de s’enfouir dans sa chaleur humide. Elle était si serrée, si serrée que s’en était tellement bon, trop bon pour durer longtemps. _ _N’ayant pas d’expérience, il espérait qu’il pourrait lui donner comme même un peu de plaisir et qu’il n’oublierait pas de sortir avant de se répandre en elle. Tels étaient ses pensées alors qu’il poussait lentement en elle, ne cessant jamais de l’embrasser. Tout d’un coup, c’est comme si un autre était avec lui et participait à l’acte lui-même. Le guidant, le chuchotant et Jon écoutait les conseils, il embrassait, il bougeait, manipulait, et touchait comme on lui disait. Cela ne ressemblait cependant pas à ce qu’il avait avec les membres de son clan. Cela ressemblait plus à sa part animale qui ressortait, son sang de loup. Il se sentait comme possédé mais il était récompensé par les doigts qui serraient ses épaules, par les griffures qui marquaient peu à peu son dos et les cris. Oh, les cris. Ils devenaient de plus en plus frénétiques et sonores. Les baisers qu’il échangeait avec son amante formaient un ballet avec leurs langues qui se mélangeaient et ceci l’excitait encore plus. Jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en puisse plus alors que ses coups de boutoirs étaient forts et rapides, il se rejeta d’elle et essoufflé il se répandit sur elle. Le souffle haché, il se laissa tomber sur le côté._

_*_

Les voici qu’ils s’approchaient du Mur chaque jours un peu plus et à chaque crépuscule qui tombe, le murmure le retrouve où qu’il soit. Quand il s’entraîne, quand il mange et surtout dans ses rêves. Dans ses rêves, il voit le Mur et les châteaux qui le garnit dont la plupart sont abandonnés sauf trois : Château Noir, Tour Ombreuse, et Fort-Levant. Or, Jon ne veut se rendre dans aucun de ces trois. Lui, il a dans la tête, l’image très clair de ce qui doit être d’après ce qu’il a apprit avec Mestre Luwin : Fort Nox. La célèbre forteresse connue pour ses nombreuses histoires d’horreur comme le viol et l’assassinat de Danny Flint, le Rat Coq qui a trahit les droits d’hôtes en servant comme nourriture au Roi Andal, son fils. Et le treizième Lord Commandant de la Garde de Nuit, le Roi de la Nuit qui fût anéantit par le Roi du Nord et le sauvageon Joranum. Des histoires que Vieille Nan lui avait raconté, à lui et ses frères et sœurs avant le coucher et que tout enfant du Nord doit connaître. Il y a plus de trois heures, la nuit était tombée alors le trio c’était arrêté et maintenant ils étaient couchés devant un feu.

Ils étaient tous les trois allongés et buvaient dans leur poche de vin lorsqu’Asher pointa son doigt vers le ciel.

  * Eh regardez, qu’est-ce que c’est ?
  * Quoi ?
  * Ça.
  * Quoi, ça ?
  * Non mais tu es aveugle. Tu ne vois pas cette chose qui brille ?
  * Pff, C’est une étoile.
  * Une étoile ne disparaît comme ça ! Idiot.



Jon assistait à la chamaillerie d’Asher et Artos, ne s’impliquant pas dedans car il préférait observer le ciel. A ce moment, il vit quelque chose filer dans le ciel. Cela avait été rapide et floue et Jon avait cru avoir rêvé lorsque cela a recommencé.

  * Une pluie de météorites. Chuchota avec admiration Sarella qui venait de débarquer.
  * Des étoiles filantes.
  * Hein ?!
  * Que racontes-tu, Jon ?
  * C’est des étoiles filantes.



*

  * _Trouve-moi. Vorian, trouve-moi._



_Cette voix était de retour et elle répétait encore et encore la même chose. Les mots ne s’évaporaient pas dans l’air, ils restaient dans sa tête car tout comme son propriétaire, la voie était invisible. Cependant était-ce le faîte qu’il s’approchait de son but ou parce que l’atmosphère avait été rendue « magique » par les météorites, il avait une nouvelle image. Quelque chose qu’il n’avait encore jamais vu. Un escalier de glace, aux marches usées par les températures et le manque d’entretien. Des étoiles filantes d’un blanc-violet attaquaient l’escalier sur un endroit précis. Jon s’approcha de plus en plus de la glace pour distinguer ce qui ressemble au pommeau d’une épée. Pas n’importe quelle épée. Crépuscule. Celle ayant appartenu au dernier Roi Dayne, au dernier Roi de Torrentine. Son ancêtre. La voix qui l’appelle et qui lui montre des choses, c’est elle, l’épée. Et elle veut qu’il la trouve._

_*_

Cela avait été long mais ils se trouvaient enfin devant la vieille bâtisse qui devait autrefois être une superbe forteresse. Aujourd’hui Fort-Nox n’est plus qu’une ruine abandonnée depuis deux cents ans. Asher se tenait à sa droite et Artos à sa gauche, et ils regardaient tout les trois les tours croulantes avec le sifflement du vent qui résonnait. Les forts se tassaient et alors qu’ils entraient ils pouvaient entendre les grincements des rats sous le dallage de la grande salle. Cela lui donna la chair de poule et Jon savait qu’il n’était pas le seul à ressentir un malaise et à repenser à la célèbre histoire du Rat Coq. Ses deux amis étaient comme lui. En traversant les cours, la main toujours sur le pommeau de leur épée, ils pouvaient voir des arbres minces qui avaient réussis à pousser malgré la pierre et les plaques de neige. Fantôme, son louveteau plus si petit, trottait à ses côtés. Sa présence le rassurait. Même s’il était aussi silencieux qu’une ombre et lui semblait parfois invisible tant il se confondait dans son environnement enneigé. Fantôme était à part, il n’était pas comme ses autres frères et sœurs de litière. Il était unique et c’est pour cette raison qu’il lui correspondait si bien. Jon reporta son attention autour de lui pour constater qu’il y avait un barral dans cet endroit hanté. Il était contorsionné dans les cuisines octogonales et tentait de sortir par la voûte en coupole cassée. Les poils c’étaient dressés sur le pelage du brave loup et la peur s’infiltrait dans les trois jeunes hommes.

  * Ça fout les jetons, cet endroit. Confessa Asher.
  * Je ne sais pas vous mais moi, ça ne m’étonnerais pas que les histoires soient vraies.
  * Il ne serait pas difficile d’imaginer le Rat Coq lorsqu’on voit le Barral.
  * Tu as peur ?
  * Pourquoi, pas toi ?
  * C’est bien d’avoir peur. Jon déclara pour la première fois.
  * Ah bon ?
  * La peur amène le courage mais il faut se méfier. Vielle Nan m’a dit une fois, la peur apporte le courage mais aussi la folie et le courage peut amener à la bêtise.
  * De sages- paroles d’une vieille femme.
  * Je ne vous ai pas accompagné au Mur pour mourir !
  * Eh oh ! On ne t’a pas forcé à venir.
  * On t’a demandé à deux reprises si tu étais certain de ta décision, si tu ne voulais pas retourner chez toi ou rejoindre ton père et ton frère pour Winterfell mais à chaque fois tu as dit NON. Alors ne te plains pas maintenant.
  * Ouais, il a raison.
  * Ash. Assez.
  * Mais…
  * Artos, tu as fait ton choix comme nous avons fait le nôtre en décidant de t’emmener avec nous. Ne reportons pas nos peurs les uns sur les autres.
  * Fait gaffe Jon. Tes paroles sonnent aussi sages que ta vieille Nan.
  * C’est parce que les bâtards grandissent plus vite. Allez, continuons.
  * Il n’empêche que les esprits règnent ici. Finit Artos en sifflant.



Ils ont continué à fureter et tout au long et de plus en plus fort, Jon entendait : _Vorian, trouve-moi._ Les autres ne savaient pas ce que Jon recherchait, juste qu’il était partit en quête. Jon se sentit de plus en plus attirer au fond de la cour alors il prenait cette direction. Une porte pleine de ténèbres était sculptée sur le mur. _« Vorian »_ son prénom semblait être crié de l’autre côté. Alors il l’ouvrit car sûrement la réponse à sa quête se trouve derrière. Des marches lisses et glissantes, de couleur blanchâtres-bleutées servaient d’escalier. Il allait devoir faire attention car la glace est traîtresse et avec tous ses siècles d’abandon, les marches doivent êtres dans un dégât qu’il ne peut imaginer. Avec précaution et la tête qui lui martelait, il entrait à l’intérieur et plus d’une fois, il faillit glisser mais à chaque fois il se rattrapait de justesse. La voix devenait de plus en plus pressante. _« Vorian, Vorian, Vorian »_ et enfin de compte, il arriva pour constater qu’il se trouvait dans un cachot. Il était humide et obscur et tout aussi terrifiant que ce qu’il avait visité jusqu’à présent, il comportait assez de cellules de glaces pour abriter cinq cents captifs.

  * _VORIAN !!!!_



Il lui semblait que la voix était sortie de sa tête pour résonner dans tout le cachot, formant ainsi un long cri d’agonie. Elle tapait sur les parois et recommençait encore comme un jeu de tambour pour ne former que le prénom que sa mère lui avait donné. Puis une lumière aveuglante a éclatée dans une des cellules. Il entra à l’intérieur pour la voir vide mais l’image qui n’avait cessée d’apparaître dans ses rêves était un indice car la façade de l’escalier qui l’avait emprunté se trouvait là.

  * _VORIAN ! SORS-MOI !!!_



Jon était obligé de lever son bras pour se protéger les yeux tant la lumière l’aveuglait. Elle confirmait d’ailleurs ses soupçons car elle provenait de la façade de l’escalier. Alors malgré la douleur que ça causait à ses yeux gris, il s’avançait et pour la première fois il c’est demandé si les autres qui l’accompagnait pouvait la voir. Apparemment pas, ils ne détournaient pas la tête, ils l’observaient juste. C’est à cet instant qu’il sentit son clan arriver les uns après les autres. Il s’avança et le regard braqué sur la lumière, il l’a vit peu à peu diminuer pour laissé apparaître ce qui doit être une épée.

  * _Vorian, sors-moi._ Ce n’était plus un cri qui était sortit mais un soupir qui transparaissait dans chaque pores de son être.



Les huit assistaient mais n’entendaient pas car ce lien ne les concernait pas. Ils partageaient un lien indéfectible avec Jon mais pas celui-ci. Ils avaient été avec lui tout au long de son parcours pour se rendre ici, tout comme Fantôme et Asher et pratiquement Artos. Ils allaient donc assistés à la fin tous ensembles. Jon posa sa main sur le mur glacé et elle traversa comme si à la place de la glace, se trouvait de l’eau. Il ressortit quelques secondes après avec les doigts enroulant la poignée de l’épée et alors il eu l’impression qu’elle lui avait toujours été destinée. Les murmures c’étaient arrêtés, il était enfin libre de cette voix ou du moins c’est ce qu’il croyait. La taille et le poids de l’épée étaient parfaits pour lui, une étoile filante était incrustée sur la poignée et des runes de l’Ancienne langue étaient inscrites sur la lame d’un blanc laiteux violet avec des veines fines bleutées. La lame n’était ni en fer, ni en acier, ni en verre dragon mais d’après les légendes, elle et ses sœurs auraient été conçues à partir d’une météorite. De ce que pouvait voir Jon, ça ne l’étonnerait pas. C’était une épée digne d’un roi et c’est lorsque c’est réflexion se fît jour dans son esprit, qu’il se sentit partir.

_Il était toujours dans la cellule avec l’épée dans les mains et il voyait toujours les autres mais c’est comme s’il était invisible ou comme s’il rêvait les yeux ouverts. Il y avait cependant une personne en plus et elle semblait être comme lui, est-ce un fantôme ? C’était un homme qui avait une barbe et des cheveux mi-longs qui lui tombaient jusqu’au menton de couleur châtains, ses yeux étaient foncés et son teint semblait bronzé. Il avait des pommettes hautes et un visage ovale comme Jon, grand et svelte il était aussi. Pour terminer, il avait un cercle qui ceinturait son front, une belle armure où une étoile filante avec une épée croisée était représentée et longue cape violette. Jon savait de qui il s’agissait. Il ne pouvait s’agir que de son ancêtre Vorian Dayne._

  * _Vorian, tu es enfin là. Ça faisait si longtemps que je t’attendais._
  * _Pardon ?_
  * _Le Grand Mal revient mon garçon et tu dois être prêt pour mettre fin à la Longue Nuit._
  * _La Longue Nuit comme les Autres ?_
  * _Eux-mêmes. Il est temps que tu dises adieu à l’enfant pour laisser l’homme naître. L’enfant nous ai inutile pour ce qui arrive alors que l’homme peut vaincre les Morts. Laisse l’homme en toi naître, Vorian._



_Sur ce dernier conseil, une série de flashs lui apparue et aucun ne lui appartenaient. Ils étaient tous à son ancêtre. Il a assisté à sa naissance comme il avait assisté à la sienne puis il l’a vu grandir. Il a assisté à son couronnement et a vu les femmes qu’il a désiré et aimé. Il a vu les batailles sanglantes, lui donnant du courage qu’il pensait ne jamais avoir. Il a pût observer comment ses hommes l’écoutaient et le suivaient et surtout, il la suivit la célèbre bataille qui a mit fin à son règne. Pour terminer, il a assisté à son envoi à Fort-Nox avec cinq autre Rois dorniens par la Reine Nyméria avant de devoir prêter serment pour porter le Noir. Après des décennies de services et blessé, il a caché ce qui reste de son trésor dans une partie du Mur. Ou au final c’est lui Jon ou Vorian Snow qui après des millénaires, a l’honneur de poser les mains dessus et de manier CREPUSCULE._

Sur ceci, l’apparition du dernier Roi de Torrentine se dissipa et tout redevint normal ou presque. Il se sentait différent comme si c’était lui qui avait combattu dans les batailles, comme si c’était lui qui avait été Roi. Il se sentait plus…vieux. Il sentit alors une légère douleur à sa main, il c’était coupé et du sang coulait sur la poignée. Il tourna la tête vers l’endroit où il avait retiré l’épée pour découvrir une légère traînée de sang. Les sourcils froncés, il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il c’était passé. L’épée à la main, il se retourna pour voir ses deux acolytes et les huit membres avec la bouche grande ouverte. Les deux Nordiens c’étaient mis à genoux et ils savaient qu’ils le suivraient, qu’ils lui seraient fidèles jusqu’au bout. Les yeux de chacun pétillaient et la tête de Sarella était penchée comme une reconnaissance. Ce n’était pas tant la façon dont l’épée était sortit que l’épée elle-même, qui les fascinaient. Jon ou plutôt comme son ancêtre n’a cessé de l’appelé : Vorian, était la nouvelle Epée du Soir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour moi, c'était une prise de conscience que Jon avait. Après tout, il a pris des cours d'histoire avec Maître Luwin sur la conquête de Dorne. Donc de la bataille de Nymeria, l'envoi de son ancêtre Vorian Dayne et les autres rois au mur. J'imaginais que c'était BloodRaven qui l'envoyait et le tirait à l'endroit exact où se trouvait "Crépuscule". 
> 
> Depuis quelque temps déjà, il sentait que quelque chose de mauvais se préparait, alors son esprit lui dit que c'était le Grand Autre qui était de retour. Mais tant qu'il n'a pas vu la scène d'Athéna, il ne peut pas en être sûr. Que dire de plus. 
> 
> Comme vous l'aurez compris, le sang de Jon a joué un rôle dans la récupération de l'épée. Alors il ne l'a pas sorti comme ça, enfouissant sa main dans la glace, c'était juste son imagination qu'il lui faisait croire que c'était ainsi.


	13. The war of Sensitifs: The King's banquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Point de vue de Ned 
> 
> Un mélange du livre, de la série et de moi-même

** Chapitre 12: Le Banquet du Roi **

** Eddard  **

Le Roi était arrivé depuis quelques heures déjà et voici que maintenant, ils allaient se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le Festin de bienvenue. Il entendait déjà du bruit qui provenait de derrière les portes et Catelyn a dû encore une fois plus calme Arya et Sansa qui ne devrait que de se crier dessus. Sansa. Sa douce Sansa. Elle se voyait déjà reine mais elle ne savait pas que le pouvoir amène plus de soucis et de mensonges qu'autre choses. Ou, avec tout les Lannister, ce Varys et le peu qu'il connaît de la Cour, si Ned accepte l'une des propositions alors il sait qu'il ne finira pas s'en mordre les doigts.

\----

Le banquet avait débuté depuis environ deux heures déjà et Robert avait enquillé un nombre impressionnant de bières. Robert avait toujours été un fêtard dans leur jeunesse mais cella dépassait ceci. Il ne c'était jamais comporté de cette manière et la façon dont il traitait la Reine le faisait revoir son jugement sur lui. Ned avait beau ne pas apprécier les Lannister, la Reine ne méritait pas la façon dont Robert l'humiliait. Elle était sa femme et devant elle, devant toute l'assistance, il embrassait les servantes puis les caressait comme si elles présentent que de vulgaires putains. Eddard dût se retenir de dire quelque chose et il pût voir que Catelyn se retenait pour cacher son dégoût mais la Reine. La Reine Cercei était aussi glaciale que la glace comme si c'était habituel, une routine et cela lui serra le cœur. Une de ses servantes déposa un plat devant lui et son ami d'enfance, en profita pour lui embrasser le cou. Il concerne de Marysol, la femme d'un de ses gardes. C'était une jeune femme gentille et dévouée à son mari et à la maison Stark mais le geste et le comportement du Seigneur des Sept Royaumes lui ont proposé de monter les larmes aux yeux. Ned ne pourrait jurer à cet instant-ci qu'elle lui serait fidèle tout comme son mari, s'il n'arrêtait pas son frère adoptif.

  * Robert, laisse-là tranquille.



Il vit l'homme qui avait assassiné le Prince Argenté se détourné avant de fesser la pauvre Marysol. Elle se dépêcha de retourner dans les cuisines pour continuer son service mais loin de lui. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit l'un de ses seigneurs banneret se poster devant lui et le roi avant de s'agenouiller. Il concerne de Gregor Forestier, seigneur d'Ironrath. Il était grand et élargi bâti avec des cheveux blonds foncés et des yeux bleus glace qui c'étaient focalisés dans les siens. Il était assez impressionnant pour être honnête mais d'après sa posture et son regard, il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention.

  * Mon Roi, mon Seigneur, j'ai une requête à formulée. Une requête qui concerne votre fils Lord Stark.
  * Robb?
  * Jon Snow, mon seigneur.
  * Vous savez où se trouve Jon?
  * Je crois savoir où se trouve le garçon.
  * Où?
  * Il est avec le mien, Asher Forestier et ils partaient tous les deux en direction du Mur pour d'après mon cadet, à partir de l'aventure. Je souhaiterais accueillir Jon chez moi. Lui et mon fils sont très proches et c'est un bon garçon, ça nous fera plaisir de l'avoir à Ironrath.
  * Je…
  * Pardonner-moi, Lord Stark mais je pense que cela soulagerait tout le monde. Je vous demande juste d'y réfléchir.
  * Quand l'avez-vous vu la dernière fois?
  * Il y a dix jours.
  * Je vous remercie pour votre offre et pour ces informations.



Le Seigneur hocha la tête dans sa direction ainsi que dans celle du Roi qui avait écouté avec attention. Malheureusement, il n'était pas le seul car Catelyn avait les lèvres plissées et le front froncé. Robb avait également entendu car il pouvait voir le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres et le soulagement apparent dans ses yeux. Il se sentait lui-même soulagé d'un poids. Jon était vivant ou du moins il y a dix jours, et il n'était pas seul. Mais pourquoi veut-il se rendre au Mur, si il s'y rend accompagné ce n'est pas pour s'engagé et Ned en ai rassuré. Comment at-il rencontré les Forestier? Et cette proposition de famille d'accueil, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour il en aurait une pour son enfant silencieux et maussade. C'est alors que surprise pour surprise, un autre de ses bannerets apparut devant lui et Robert. Cette fois-ci, il concerne de Torghen Flint surnommé Vieux Flint. Il était âgé mais il pouvait encore se battre, il avait toute la carrure d'un guerrier. Sa tête était large et ses yeux enfoncés semblaient presque noirs, ses longs cheveux blancs étaient attachés ensemble par un lien en cuir mais c'est sa taille qui était le plus impressionnant. Le chef de la maison des Flint des montagnes, est comme son prédécesseur agenouillé puis relevé avant de prononcer une requête.

  * Mon Roi, mon Seigneur, j'ai une demande de formulée. Elle concerne votre fils naturel Lord Stark.
  * Vous connaissez Jon?
  * Oui, un brave jeune homme. Lui et le jeune Asher Forestier on passe une nuit à _Mountainside_ avant de repartir pour le Mur.
  * Il me semble que vous avez un fils qui à peu près leur âge, n'est-ce pas?
  * Oui et il se trouve actuellement avec eux. Artos a choisit de les accompagner pour une sorte de quête, en partance du Mur.
  * Une quête? Intervins Robert.
  * C'est ce que le jeune Jon m'a dit.
  * Quel genre de quête?
  * Il ne me l'a pas dit, mon Roi. Seulement qu'il rêve du Mur depuis plusieurs jours alors pourquoi ne pas visiter le Nord en passant?
  * Ned, ton garçon m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un d'intéressant.
  * Mmm. Lord Flint, vous voulez alors prendre Jon comme famille d'accueil?
  * Non.
  * Non ! Alors quoi donc?
  * Voyez-vous votre fils et ma chère Deidre se sont bien entendus, je dirais même que ma fille aînée a retrouvé le sourire le jour où il est apparu avec Forestier. La pauvre n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la mort de son mari depuis six mois déjà.
  * Vraiment?
  * Vraiment, votre Majesté.
  * Qu'attendez-vous de moi, Flint?
  * Une demande en mariage entre ma Deidre et votre Jon.
  * Je, je ne sais pas quoi dire.
  * Je sais que cela peut vous paraître inattendu alors je vous laisse réfléchir.
  * Je vous remercie de votre proposition.
  * Avant de vous quitter, je tiens à vous avertir qu'il est au courant de qui est sa mère. Il est en colère contre vous, pour avoir garder le silence.



Le vieux Flint les salua une dernière fois avant de faire demi-tour et de retourner à sa place. Il avait amené le rire pour laisser place à la tension dans son sillage. Est-ce pour cela que tu es parti, Jon? Parce que tu as découvert qui est ta mère? Robb lui avait bien dit qu'il avait agit bizarrement peu de temps après l'exécution du déserteur. Est-ce la raison? Comment l'avait-il seulement découvert, qui lui avait dit? Est-ce Howland ou un membre de la Maison Dayne qui a finalement décidé de parler? Que voulait dire Flint sur l'entente de Jon avec sa fille, c'était-il produit quelque chose? Non, ce n'était pas le genre de son fils. Mais le faîte de savoir qu'un noble le croyait assez digne pour sa fille même si elle avait déjà été mariée, le rendait fier. Il n'aurait jamais pût penser à une alliance entre Jon et une fille du fier et orgueilleux Nordien. Par contre, il savait que cela allait lui causer des maux de tête avec sa dame épouse à n'en pas douter. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à être heureux de ce qui se produisait pour le jeune homme car Robb souriait. Eddard trouvait aussi intéressant que son fils calme et silencieux, était sortit de sa coquille et fréquentait maintenant les enfants des Seigneurs du Nord.

  * Cette Deidre a retrouvé le sourire, hein, on se demande bien comment ton bâtard s'y est prit.



Robert éclata de rire alors que les membres de la famille qui avaient entendu, y compris la jeune Myrcella rougissaient. Ned espérait vraiment que son fils ne devenait pas son frère renaissant. Il avait adoré Brandon mais pas sa façon de coucher toutes les filles sur son passage.

  * Oh, ne fait pas cette tête Ned! Toi et ton foutu honneur.
  * Robert!
  * Ton bâtard a l'air d'être plus amusant que toi, vieux croûton.



*

Ned regardait de la table haute, son ami le Roi qui avait cessé de boire et qui se trouvait désormais à deux tables d'ici, en train d'embrasser une jeune fille. Il lui semble qu'elle fait partie de la Maison Norroit mais il n'en est pas certain. La Reine ne disait rien, encore une fois. Elle était sculptée dans un bloc de glace, le seul indice de sa fureur. Si c'était Ned qui se comportait ainsi, Cat ne serait pas rester aussi immobile. Il n'y avait aucun amour dans le couple Royal, et si Ned acceptait la proposition, il allait devoir doublement se méfier des lions.

  * Fatigué du banquet. On n'est comme un ours dans un piège. Le fît sursauter Benjen.



Benjen était arrivé peu de temps après l'arrivée du Roi et de sa suite. Il était seul et il ne connaissait pas encore la raison de sa visite mais il était heureux de le voir. Il avait été placé à la table haute comme tous les membres de la famille royale, de la famille Stark et Théon, ce soir. Il avait été tout aussi surpris que lui, d'apprendre que Jon se dirigeait vers le Mur et connaissait l'identité de sa mère. Ned n'avait jamais dit à Benjen qui elle était, une raison en plus d'être curieux.

  * Cet homme que j'ai décapité, tu le connaissais?
  * Bien sûr que oui, c'était quelqu'un de bien. Un dur à cuir. Un vrai patrouilleur.
  * Il racontait des insanités. Il disait que les Marcheurs avaient tués ses amis.
  * Mm… Les deux frères qui l'accompagnaient ne sont toujours pas réapparus.
  * Une embuscade des sauvageons.
  * Peut-être. Des loups géants au sud du Mur, à la poursuite des marcheurs. Et mon frère qui deviendra Main du Roi. On peut dire que l'hiver vient.
  * Oui, l'hiver vient.



*

Ned était sortit un instant pour se soulager et revenait maintenant pour finir pas tomber sur le Régicide. Il se sentit se raidir et se crisper de tous ses membres. Depuis qu'il a vu Jaime Lannister assit sur le Trône de Fer, juste après avoir assassiné l'homme qu'il avait juré de protéger, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir du dégoût et de l'amertume envers l'homme et sa famille.

  * Excusez-moi.
  * Lord Stark, on dit que nous serons bientôt voisins. J'espère que c'est vrai.
  * Oui, le Roi m'a honoré de son offre.
  * Nous aurons sûrement un tournoi pour célébrer votre nouveau titre, si vous acceptez. Ce serait bien de vous revoir sur le terrain. On s'encroûte un peu, faute de combat.
  * Je ne prends pas part aux tournois.
  * Ah bon ?! Seriez-vous trop âgé pour ça?
  * Je ne concours pas dans les tournois parce que quand je combats un homme pour de vrai, je veux qu'il ignore ce que je sais faire.
  * Ah, joliment dit.



Ned poussa le Garde Royal pour revenir à sa place et tenter d'aider sa femme qui depuis le début, essayait de faire la discussion à la Reine.

*

Le festin avait finalement prit fin, et Ned et Catelyn se trouvaient désormais dans la chambre douillette de cette dernière. Après que leur étreinte soit finie, il roula de côté. Ned caressait les épaules nues de sa femme, repensant au comportement de son ami d'enfance.

  * Comment est-il devenu si gros?
  * Il ne s'arrête de manger que quand c'est l'heure de boire. Gloussa Catelyn.



Ned soupira et sauta à bas du lit car il fallait qu'il réfléchisse sérieusement. Nu comme un ver, il arpentait la pièce.

  * Je suis un homme du Nord et ma place est ici avec toi. Pas là-bas dans le Sud, dans ce repère de rats que l’on appelle la capitale.
  * Tu ne peux pas. Tu ne dois pas.
  * Mon devoir est ici. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être la Main de Robert.
  * Il ne le comprendra pas. Il est roi, maintenant, et les rois diffèrent du commun des mortels. Si tu refuse de le servir, il s'en étonnera puis, tôt ou tard, te suspectera d'être un opposant. Ne vois-tu pas quel danger tu nous ferais courir?
  * Il ne saurait vouloir de mal ni à moi ni aux miens. Nous étions plus liés que des frères. Il m'aime. Mon refus le fera rugir, maudire, tempêter puis, dans huit jours, nous en rirons tous deux. Je le connais… par cœur!
  * Tu connaissais l'homme. le roi, lui, t'est étranger.



Ned repensa à la louve morte qu'ils avaient été trouvés des jours plus tôt. Des frissons remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

  * J'aimerais tant qu'il ne t'éloigne pas de moi et lui dire: «Ecoute-moi gros lard, tu n'emmèneras mon mari nul part. Il est ma propriété! »Mais l'orgueil est tout pour un roi, beau Sire. Robert s'est-il donné la peine de venir jusqu'ici t'offrir en personne ces honneurs insignes, et tu lui jetterais à la face?
  * Trop d'honneur!
  * Pas à ses yeux.
  * Ni aux tiens, c'est ça?
  * Ni aux miens. Et sa proposition de fiancer nos enfants, comment la qualifies-tu? Sansa régnerait un jour, et ses propres fils exercent un pouvoir absolu sur les territoires allant du Mur aux pics de Dorne. Que trouves-tu de si fâcheux?
  * Bons dieux! Catelyn… Sansa n'a que onze ans, et Joffrey… Joffrey est…



Est un prince arrogant qui avait un air malsain. Comment Cat ne voyait-elle pas cela, était-elle trop obsédé à vouloir que leur fille soit reine? Il allait l'a faire souffrir si Ned acceptait cette offre de fiançailles. Son instinct lui disait de refuser, lui disait qu'il avait raison sur son jugement, pouvait-il se tromper sur le garçon?

  * L'héritier du Trône de Fer. Moi, j'avais douze ans quand mon père m'engagea à ton frère.
  * A Brandon. Voilà. Brandon, lui, saurait quoi faire. Il savait toujours, Brandon. Toi, Winterfell, tout. Tout et le reste. Il était né pour faire une Main du Roi comme pour engendrer des reines.
  * Il se peut. Mais il est mort.



Tout d'un coup on tambourina à la porte et celui qui osait les déranger à cette heure de la nuit, ne ménageait pas ses efforts.

  * C'est mestre Luwin, messire. Répondit Desmond de derrière la porte. Il est là, dehors, et demande à être reçu d'urgence.
  * J'avais interdit que l'on me dérange.
  * Oui, messire. Mais il insiste.
  * Fait-le entrer.



La porte s'ouvre sur un petit homme gris aux yeux gris, dont l'âge avait clairsemé ses mèches grises alors que Ned finissait de s'habiller à la hâte.

  * Pardonnez-moi, messire, madame. Mais on m'a laissé un message.
  * Laissé? qui, sur? Est-il venu un courrier? Je n'en ai rien su…
  * Il ne s'agit pas de cela, messire, mais d'un coffret de bois sculpté que l'on a déposé sur la table de l'observatoire pendant que je sommeillais. Mes gens n'ont vu personne, mais seul un membre de l'escorte royale a pu opérer, car aucun autre visiteur ne nous est arrivé du sud.
  * Un coffret de bois, dites-vous?
  * Oui, ma dame. A l'intérieur se déroule une lentille astronomique. Le dernier cri. Une merveille, manifestement fabriquée à Myr. Les opticiens de Myr n'ont pas de rivaux.
  * Une lentille…, et alors? En quoi cela me concerne-t-il?
  * C'est aussi ce que je me suis demandé. A l'évidence, il ne fallait pas s'arrêter aux dehors d'un tel envoi.
  * Une lentille est un instrument censé vous acérer la vue… murmura Catelyn qui frissonnait sous ses fourrures.
  * Exactement.
  * Mais, dans ce cas, que prétend-on nous faire voir avec davantage de netteté?
  * Je me suis posé la même question. Dit mestre Luwin en extirpant de sa manche un document soigneusement roulé, et j'ai découvert ceci, la véritable réponse, dissimulé dans un double fond. Mais il ne m'appartient pas de le lire.
  * Dans ce cas, donnez. Dit Ned avec la main tendue.
  * Sauf votre respect, messire, s'excusa le vieux, il ne vous est pas destiné non plus. Il porte la mention «Pour Lady Catelyn, et pour elle seule». puis-je approcher, dame?



Cat prit le billet que le mestre avait posé sur la table de chevet, tout en retenant les fourrures contre sa poitrine. Luwin allait se retirer mais Ned intervint:

  * Restez, là. Qu'avez-vous, madame? Vous tremblez…
  * J'ai peur. Avoua-t-elle. La lettre portait le sceau de cire bleue où se lisait les armes lune-et-faucon d'Arryn. Cela a été envoyé des Eyrié. Qu'est-ce que Lysa fait aux Eyrié? Elle n'y est plus allé depuis son mariage, et je pressens là du malheur, Ned. Je le sens!
  * Ouvre.



Catelyn rompit le cachet puis ses yeux parcourent des mots qui à la fin de sa lecture l'a rendit blême. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, elle balbutiait:

  * Elle a pris toutes ses précaution. Elle m'écrit dans la langue qu'enfants nous nous étions inventée…
  * Tu comprends?
  * Oui.
  * Lis.
  * Peut-être devrais-je prendre congé.
  * Vos conseils nous seront précieux.



Repoussant les fourrures, Catelyn sortit du lit et traversa nue, la chambre. Mestre Luwin détournait les yeux, choqué et Ned protesta:

  * Devant notre hôte…!
  * Notre hôte a mis au monde mes cinq enfants, et l'heure n'est pas aux pudibonderies.
  * Que diable fais-tu?
  * J'allume un feu.



Elle glissa le message par-dessus plusieurs grosses bûches et Ned se précipita vers elle pour la relever pendant que les flammes montaient et léchaient les bûches.

  * Parle, dame!
  * C'est un avertissement pour qui veut entendre.
  * Ensuite?
  * John Arryn est mort assassiné.
  * Par qui?
  * Les Lannister. La reine.
  * Bons dieux! Ta sœur est complètement folle. Elle est aveuglé par le chagrin. Elle ne sait pas ce qu’elle dit.
  * Elle ne délire pas. Tout éxentrique qu'elle est, elle a froidement chiffré son message et mis toute son intelligence à le dissimuler. Crois-tu qu'elle risquerait sa vie ainsi que la vie de son propre fils, si elle n'était pas certaine que son mari a été assassiné.



Ned regarda par la fenêtre, il ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi faire. Se pourrait-il que cela soit vrai? Il avait déjà pensé que son père adoptif avait été tué mais à quoi servirait sa mort au Lannister? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre et c'est bien ça qui clochait.

  * Mes vérités à moi se trouvent ici. Le sud est un nid de vipères, je ne tiens pas à m'y aventurer.
  * Si cette nouvelle est vraie et si les Lannister conspirent contre le Trône, qui d'autre que vous pour protéger le Roi? La Main du Roi dispose d'immenses pouvoirs, messire. Notamment celui de faire la lumière sur la mort de Lord Arryn et celui de livrer ses meurtriers à la justice du souverain. De plus, accessoirement, celui de protéger la veuve et l'orphelin, si le pire devait s'avérer…
  * Tu prétends aimer Robert en frère. Laisserais-tu ton frère à la merci des Lannister?
  * Le Roi a chevauché un mois entier pour vous demander de l'aide, Lord Stark. Vous êtes le seul en qui il a confiance. Vous avez fait un serment au Roi, messire.
  * Que les autres vous emportent tous deux! Mon père ne se rendit qu'une fois dans le sud, et parce qu'un roi l'y convoquait. Sa maison ne le revit jamais.
  * Une autre époque. Insinua Luwin, et un autre roi.




	14. The war of Sensitifs: Château Noir

Chapitre 13: Château Noir

Jon

Alors que l'aube se levait lentement, il s'entraînait comme chaque jour dans cet art martial qu'il ne connaissait pas, il y a encore quelques jours, sous les yeux intrigués d'Artos et Asher. Ce dernier c'était essayé à plusieurs reprises mais il n'est pas un lève-tôt alors il le rejoint le plus souvent lors du coucher de soleil. Jon s'entraînait chaque fois qu'il pouvait, à manier sa nouvelle épée. Il avait vraiment l'impression, qu'elle était une partie de son bras.

Il avait raconté à ses amis ce qu'il avait vu à Fort-Nox mais leur récit était tout autre. Apparemment, sa main n'avait pas traversé le mur comme il le croyait. Il avait touché la façade et c'était coupé, cet alors qu'un trou était apparut pour laisser apparaître Crépuscule. Jon avait donc halluciné et avait fait face à la magie du Sang, quelque chose qu'on répugne au Nord car on dit que le sang est l'essence même de la vie et c'est pour cette raison qu'il est puissant, et est souvent utilisé par les ensorceleurs et les sorciers. Mais peut-être que les Anciens Dieux avaient malgré tout participé à ceci ou l'homme qui avait crée le lien avec ses huit camarades. Car il avait entendu l'épée du Soir chantée pour lui dès qu'il avait approuvé sa véritable identité. De surcroit les Anciens Dieux sont les maîtres ici,

Au départ, il avait l'intention de rentrer à Winterfell après avoir récupéré «Crépuscule» mais entre temps, les choses ont changé. Artos souhaitait continuer et se rendre à «Château Noir», voir à quoi ressemble un château en activité et grimper au sommet du Mur. Jon c'était alors dit: Pourquoi pas, il pourrait en profiter pour dire bonjour à son oncle Benjen. Ils longeaient donc le long du Mur depuis trois jours et ne se terminent plus qu'à une journée de marche avant d'arriver à leur destination.

Tout les trois s'apprêtaient à repartir lorsque Fantôme se plaça devant Jon et dressa les oreilles, quelque chose n'allait pas. Jon s'arrête donc et la main sur le pommeau, il regarde autour de lui, tout comme ses compagnons qui ont remarqués le manège de son loup. Attentif et prêt à dégainer à tout moment, ils entendirent alors des hurlements provenir de derrière des arbres. Habillés de grosses fourrures grises et blanches, ils étaient armés d'haches, de massues et de lances. Jon pouvait voir que deux d'entre eux possédaient des épées, ils avaient sans aucun doute volés. Jon leva son épée au moment où l'un de ces hommes se précipitait pour bloquer son attaque puis le poussa et le poignarda. Il se retourna pour s'occuper du suivant, et s'aperçut qu'Artos était occupé avec un sauvageon à la carrure plus imposante que la sienne qui était l'un des locataires d'une épée, Asher faisait face à une femme qui était aussi féroce et grande qu'un homme. Son manque d'inattention laissa à son ennemi, le temps de lever son poignard et de l'atteindre. Heureusement pour lui, il avait eu le temps de se baisser et par conséquent l'arme ne vis qu'effleuré. Et bien que le sang coulait le long de ses cils et de sa joue, il ne se permet pas de s'arrêter et poursuivit son combat. Il fît une balançoire et planta sa lame dans la poitrine de l'homme, puis alors des cris se sont mis à résonner et ils n'appartenaient ni à ses amis, ni aux sauvagesons mais à deux nordiens qui galopaient dans leur direction. Le plus grand était aussi grand qu'un géant et levait une hache en l'air, poussant un cri de guerre. Le second laissait apparaître des cheveux bouclés et une barbe fournie mais maniant une épée, quand à lui. Leur lieu a été la bienvenue, Jon ne le nierait pas, il n'avait pas eu le temps de correctement voir leur sceau et leur visage mais il supposait que le plus grand était un Omble. Le combat ne dura pas longtemps après qu'il soit lieu à leur rescousse, des attaques bloquées, des coups donnés, pour qu'enfin compte il ne reste plus qu'eux cinq. C'était la première fois que Jon tuait quelqu'un et il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait exactement. Il n'avait pas réfléchi une seule seconde en leur ôtant la vie, il avait laissé son instinct prendre le contrôle. Il savait que c'était soit lui, soit eux. S'ils n'avaient pas été tués alors ça aurait été son cas et celui de ses amis.

Il reprit son souffle avant d'enlever sa lame du torse du cadavre puis il se retourna pour voir si les autres allaient bien. Il passa une main sur son visage en avançant et finit par grimacer lors de toucha son œil gauche. Malgré le sang, il avait oublié qu'il avait été touché au visage. L'adrénaline courant toujours dans ses veines, il ne ressentait pas encore la douleur qu'il savait qu'il allait avoir. Sinon, il ne devrait être béni nulle part ailleurs mais il aurait surement des ecchymoses, tout comme ses compères qui en ce moment essuyaient leurs armes. Les nouveaux venus les fixèrent et inversement. Les yeux du plus petit étaient gris foncés mais de là où se trouvaient, Jon et ses deux acolytes pourraient enfin voir les sceaux, qui se trouvaient sur les armures et les attaches des capes. Comme Jon s'en doutait, le grand était un Omble avec son armure où un géant avec des chaînes brisées étaient sculptées. Le second montrait juste un rayon de soleil, signe de la Maison Karstark mais il pourrait tout autant s'agir d'un membre de la famille, qu'un garde. Asher s'approcha de lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille:

  * Il s'agit de P'tit Jon Omble.
  * Et l'autre?



Asher hocha les épaules, signe qu'il ne savait pas. Il faut dire que les Maisons vivantes près du bois du loup comme les clans des montagnes, vivaient à l'opposé de celles des Omble, Karstark et Bolton. Ils étaient plus près d'arriver dans les Riverlands que chez les géants. Les deux groupes se fixèrent pendant quelques minutes avant que l'héritier d'Atre-les-confins, ne rompe le silence.

  * Ton visage me dit quelque dose.
  * Nous, nous sommes certainement croisés à Winterfell, mon seigneur.
  * Winterfell? Tu es Jon Snow?
  * Toujours
  * Ah! Il me semblait bien t'avoir vu quelque part.
  * Merci d'être venu à notre secours.
  * Putain, c'est nous qui vous remercions. Cela fait des jours qu'on traque ces enfoirés.
  * Comment ça? Demanda Asher.
  * Ils ont attaqués les villages et violés les femmes qui se trouvaient entre Karhold et Atre-les-Confins. Ça fait quatorze jours qu'on essaye de mettre la main sur eux. Expliqua l'autre seigneur.
  * Karhold? Es-tu un membre de la famille Karstark? Questionna Artos.
  * Pas n'importe qui, mais le petit Harry, en chair et en os. Ricana le P'tit Jon.
  * Harrion Karstark? Comment cela se fait-il-il que vous n'ayez pas accompagné votre père à Winterfell, ou du moins, rester à gérer votre domaine?
  * Eh! Pourquoi on lui pose la question mais pas à moi?
  * Je me demande pourquoi, tu pose la même question. Répliqua son acolyte.



Soudain les poils se sont dressés sur la nuque de Jon et un sifflement résonna derrière lui. Fantôme qui c'était rapproché de lui, le regardait avec une lueur donnant l'impression qu'il attend quelque chose.

  * Fantôme, va!



Et le loup fila en direction des arbres alors qu'une flèche le frappa. Le sang chaud coulait, mais Jon eu le temps de voir une seconde flèche arriver et alors il sauta sur le jeune seigneur de Karhold, avant de rouler sur lui-même. Comment était-il possible alors d'entre eux n'ai vu, n'ai entendu, ces hommes venir? Un cri strident raisonna avant de mourir, signe que Fantôme avait réussi à avoir sa proie. Jon se releva légèrement et alors qu'il relevait le visage, un sauvageon se précipita avec une lance vers le Omble. Par un mouvement unique dû à l'instinct brut, Jon balança son couteau de chasse pour le planter, par miracle, en plein cœur. L'homme tomba alors raide mort mais il ne fût pas le seul, à s'écraser lourdement sur le sol. Jon se sentit s'évanouir, sous le coup de la perte de sang. Cependant, il n'était pas seul.

  * Ça va aller, Jon. Murmura une voix qui dans son esprit confus, lui semblait familière.
  * Bordel, Jon!



Au fond de son esprit, il pouvait entendre les voix alarmées d'Asher et d'Artos. Deux garçons ou plutôt deux hommes, dont il était lié d'amitié, et leur inquiétude le touchait. Des instructions étaient données puis ce fût le noir complet.

  * Ah! Jon, tu es réveillé. On commençait à s'inquiéter.



Le jeune Flint des Montagne s'avança vers lui avec des traits fatigués, puis il lui tendit une poche d'eau que Jon accepta avec grand plaisir. Sa gorge était sèche, mais il n'avait pas dû rester inconscient plus de quelques heures.

  * Que c'est-il passé?
  * Durant l'attaque, tu as été blessé à la tempe. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang et en tombant tu t'es violemment cogné la tête. Ça n'a pas arrangé l'état de ta blessure près de l'œil. On ne sait comment ou plutôt Ash et moi on sait mais les autres non…
  * De quoi tu parles?
  * Des instructions que tu as donné ou il serait plus juste de dire, «ordonné». Tu étais trop amorphe pour avoir l'esprit lucide donc en clair, celui ou celle qui a prit ton corps, nous a permit de te soigner.
  * Oh, mon héros est de retour parmi nous! S'exclama soudainement P'tit Jon. Snow, je te dois ma vie.
  * Comme moi. Continua Harrion qui se tenait juste derrière le géant, aux côtés d'Asher qui semblait avoir un poids en moins sur ses épaules.
  * Putain, Mec. Tu m'as foutu la trouille. Je suis tellement, mais alors tellement content de te revoir éveillé. Déclara son ami aux cheveux blonds alors qu'il venait se poster près de lui.
  * C'est clair… Jon, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer.
  * Quoi, Flint?
  * Ton joli visage ne sera plus aussi joli. Tes blessures vont laisser deux belles cicatrices.
  * Les filles adorent les cicatrices! intervint P'tit Jon. Ça montre que tu es un guerrier.



Jon grogna à la plaisanterie de son ami puis aux gloussements des quatre hommes. Tout les Nordiens le disaient «joli» et ses deux premiers amis, ne cessaient d'en rajouter pour l'énerver. Si les cicatrices le rendait plus viril alors il en était ravi. Il était désormais un homme.

  * Jon, ils souhaitent nous accompagner à Châteaunoir.
  * Non.
  * Pardon ?
  * Nous, nous rendons maintenant dans la Forêt Hantée.



*

Les fermes et les forts avaient disparus depuis longtemps et le dernier village qu'ils avaient traversé, avait été «Moleville». Depuis plusieurs jours, ils étaient obligés de créer des abris avec les moyens du bord, car aucun ne comprend de tente et les grottes étaient inexistantes. Cela faisait dix jours que P'tit Jon et Harrion les avaient rejoints quand ils arrivèrent enfin. Les deux héritiers avaient des caractères complètement différents. Omble était franc et manquait clairement de tact, il était aussi rapide à rire et à sourire mais alors qu'Harrion réfléchissait d'abord, lui il agissait directement. Karstark était compréhensif, calme et réfléchi, il préférait une épée à une hache contrairement au fils du «Lard Jon». Mais ils avaient des choses en commun, ils étaient tout les deux loyaux et fidèles au Stark, bien que les décisions du lord actuel les déplaisait. Tout les deux avaient décidé de suivre et avaient continué à vouloir, même après avoir entenduus sa folle histoire.

_ Retour en arrière _

_Sur le chemin, ils avaient tout les cinq pût découvrir que lorsque le soleil frappait le Mur, ce dernier se mettait alors à rayonner, à briller, les couleurs se fondre dans du blanc-bleue. Le Mur donnait l'impression d'être une falaise interminable qui s'étendait d'Est à l'Ouest, et qui allait jusqu'au ciel. Pâle ligne bleue qui barrait tout le nord et ayant reçu au fit des siècles plus de légendes et de mythes que tout autres bâtiments construits dans ce monde. Encore une nuit, chacun d'entre eux occupé à faire quelque chose comme faire un feu, panser les chevaux, préparer à manger et leur logis, à la fin ils finissaient toujours épuisés. Mais ce soir-là, c'était Jon endormi plus tôt que d'ordinaire et il était réveillé en sueur. Il avait fait un rêve qu'il n'osait décrire mais qu'il savait avoir véritablement participé. Athéna était le personnage principal mais elle n'était pas la seule, il y avait d'autre de son clan. Il aurait été une fois, il aurait rougit d'un tel rêve mais ce n'est pas le cas._

  * _Ça va, agréable ton rêve? Demanda soudainement P'tit Jon. L'homme était grand et pourtant occupé dans ses pensées, Jon ne peut pas avoir entendu s'approcher. Un sourire narquois s'étendait sur les lèvres du grand nordien, il se moquait clairement de lui._
  * _Ça m'avait tout l'air d'après les bruits qu'il a fait. Continua Artos._
  * _C'est qui Athéna?_
  * _Quelqu'un._
  * _Et ce quelqu'un est joli? questionna Asher._
  * _Elle doit l'être, il n'y a pas de doutes. Alors comment elle est? Insista P'tit Jon._
  * _C'est une guerrière._
  * _Humm, j'adore les guerrières. Tu te reçois peut-être des coups-de-poings et des claques mais lorsque tu les as, c'est le paradis._
  * _Il n'y a pas de Mormont portant un tel prénom. Déclara Harrion._
  * _Parce qu'elle n'en ai pas une._
  * _Alors… c'est une sauvageonne?_
  * _Tu rêves d'une putain de sauvageonne!_
  * _Je vais pas te jeter la pierre, tu ne serais pas le premier. Révéla le géant._
  * _Comment peux-tu connaître une sauvageonne? Est-ce qu'ils ont réussi à s'approcher aussi prêt de Winterfell? demanda Harrion._
  * _Non_
  * _Alors comment?_
  * _Je pense qu'on peut leur dire. Après tout, seul des fous peuvent nous accompagner dans cette aventure et ils ne vont pas nous trahir._
  * _Forestier, de quoi tu parles? Grogna l'héritier d'Atre-les-confins._
  * _Vous trahir?_
  * _D'accord. Jon se leva et sortit un couteau avant de leur faire signe de s'approcher de lui. Il avait déjà prit un risque avec Ash et Artos mais là, le risque était double car après tout, ce n'était pas seulement sa vie qu'il mettait en danger. «J'ai besoin que vous juriez sur votre honneur, tout en faisant un pacte de sang, que vous vous tairez sur ce que je vais vous annoncer. »_
  * _Qu'est-ce qui peut être si important?_
  * _Quelque chose qui pourrait non seulement me tuer mais causer la mort de personnes qui me sont cher. Quelque chose qui pourtant, va vous permettre de comprendre mon comportement._
  * _Tu veux nous dire quelque chose qui peux nous tuer?_
  * _Seulement si tu le révèle, Omble._
  * _Je le promets sur mon honneur. P'tit Jon s'empara du couteau et se coupa la paume de la main._
  * _Je le promets sur mon honneur. Répéta Harrion et prit à son tour le couteau recommençant le geste_



_Asher, Artos et Jon se rouvrirent les plaies qui commençaient tout juste à se refermer et dans cet endroit, dans cette nuit éclairée par deux- trois rayons de lune, ils mélangèrent leur sang en un pacte sacré. Puis ils c'étaient tous reculés et Jon avait prit une respiration profonde avant de se lancer dans sa révélation._

  * _Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des Sensitifs?_
  * _Non_
  * _Il me semble avoir lu quelque chose, portant ce nom. Ça avait un rapport avec les Premiers hommes mais ils ont disparus comme les enfants de la forêt._
  * _Les Sensitifs est un groupe de neuf personnes qui bénéficient d'une connexion émotionnelle et intellectuel entre eux. Ils viennent de différents endroits, et je suis l'un d'entre eux._
  * _Pardon ?!_
  * _L'entraînement que vous me voyez faire tout les jours, je le pratique avec huit autres personnes et l'un vient de Yi Ti, c'est lui qui m'a apprit. Tout comme les maniements de deux épées à la fois. Le prénom que j'ai prononcé tout à l'heure appartient bien à une sauvageonne mais pas seulement, elle est un membre de mon clan. Et je me suis rendu dans l’endroit où elle se trouve actuellement, tout comme plusieurs autres._
  * _Ce qu'il essaye de vous dire, c'est qu'il n'a pas besoin d'avoir la femme devant lui pour la couché. Il n'a pas besoin de quitter le Nord pour visiter le monde, non plus._
  * _Merci Asher mais tu aurais pût trouver une meilleure façon d'exprimer ça, tu ne pense pas._
  * _Quoi?! Tu ne viens pas de baiser cette Athéna?_
  * _Ce n'est pas la question !_
  * _C'est la seule qui m'intéresse._



Et maintenant ils voyaient enfin Châteaunoir qui se profilait devant leurs yeux, incrusté dans le mur dont la lumière flamboyante, donnait l'impression qu'il était d'un bleu cristallin. Lors d'une de ses visites, l'oncle Benjen avait expliqué que l'on voyait le Mur à des lieux et des lieux. Ce que Jon pouvait croire car il le longeait depuis des jours. Depuis sa construction, le Fort avait reçu des rafales de poudreuse à répétition, le recouvrant désormais d'une espèce de pellicule de neige. Le temps froid et gelé, le vent violent et les années n'ont pas fait du bien à la forteresse. De là où ils se trouvaient, sur leurs montures, ils souhaitaient voir qu'il n'était que le pâle reflet de ce qu'il devait être autrefois. Châteaunoir était dépourvu de défense tant au sud qu'à l'est et l'ouest, seule la partie nord était utilisée par les frères noirs. Le Mur se dressait après tout, au Nord. Du sommet de leur colline, les garçons présentent les gardes patrouillés sur le sommet du Mur, tel des automates habillés de noirs. Oncle Benjen avait rapporté que douze cavaliers en armes étaient chevaucher de front. De ces informations, Jon était impatient d'aller voir si elles étaient correctes. Ses hommes ayant décidé de porter le noir avec honneur ou sous peine de mort, montaient et descendaient près de sept cents pieds, soit trois fois plus que la plus haute des tours du repaire qu'il protégeait, plusieurs fois par semaine. Oncle Benjen avait rapporté que douze cavaliers en armes étaient chevaucher de front. De ces informations, Jon était impatient d'aller voir si elles étaient correctes. Ses hommes ayant décidé de porter le noir avec honneur ou sous peine de mort, montaient et descendaient près de sept cents pieds, soit trois fois plus que la plus haute des tours du repaire qu'il protégeait, plusieurs fois par semaine. Oncle Benjen avait rapporté que douze cavaliers en armes étaient chevaucher de front. De ces informations, Jon était impatient d'aller voir si elles étaient correctes. Ses hommes ayant décidé de porter le noir avec honneur ou sous peine de mort, montaient et descendaient près de sept cents pieds, soit trois fois plus que la plus haute des tours du repaire qu'il protégeait, plusieurs fois par semaine.

A mesure que les cinq nordiens avançaient, ils voyaient des choses nouvelles comme les fortins en bois, les catapultes éparpillés et inutilisés depuis on ne sait combien d'années, les tours de pierre qui s'effritaient.

  * Halte, là! Qui va là? demanda un frère noir qui venait d'apparaître dans leur champ de vision.
  * Nous sommes P'tit Jon Omble, Harrion Karstark, Jon Snow, Asher Forester et Artos Flint.



La grande porte de Châteaunoir s'ouvrit et ils pénétrèrent dans la cour qui voulait tout aussi pauvre que le reste. Jon ne jamais c'était attendu à un tel état du Fort. Il ce l'était imaginé moins désossé, moins grisâtre, moins négligé, moins vide tout simplement. Il était fini le temps où Châteaunoir logeait cinq mille combattants, leurs chevaux, leurs armes et leurs domestiques. Ils ont donné leurs chevaux à un vieux frère, qui servait de palefrenier et emmena les bêtes dans ce qui devait être une vieille écurie.

  * Bienvenu à Châteaunoir, messeigneurs. Déclara d'un ton acerbe un homme ayant la cinquantaine, des cheveux noirs et gris et des yeux d'onyx. Il se moquait clairement alors et lorsque le regard de l'inconnu se posa sur lui, un rictus étira ses lèvres. «Vous ressemblez à un Stark. Vous êtes le bâtard de Winterfell? »
  * C'est exact. Grimaça Jon.
  * Qu'est-ce que des enfants gâtés viennent faire ici, à part pour prêter serment, Lord Snow?
  * Thorne, cela suffit! Laisse nos invités tranquilles. Retourne entraîner les recrues, des nouvelles ne tarderons pas à arriver. Intervint un homme à la voix grave qui descendait un grand escalier en bois. Il avait un regard sévère mais une lueur chaleureuse à l'intérieur. Il poussa un soupir en passant devant le chevalier et s'arrêta devant eux.
  * Bien, seigneur commandant.
  * Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite?
  * Nous souhaitons allez au-delà du Mur. Déclara Jon



*

Assis à la table haute avec ses camarades, Jon mangeait en compagnie du Lord Commandant et du Mestre Aemon. Ce dernier devait bien approcher, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, ses cent années. Le crâne chauve et tout plissé, aveugle et réduit à trois fois rien, il avait pourtant le sourire et parlait d'une voix douce. Plus de la moitié de sa vie, il a passé dans ce froid, à respecter les vœux de mestre et frère juré. Jon le respectait pour cela. Le vieillard bourru qui se tenait à côté, n'était pas autre que Jeor Mormont, le 997 Lord Commandant qui d'après ses renseignements, est le frère de la Lady de l'île aux Ours. Son fils Jorah avait été condamné à l'exécution pour esclavage mais ce lâche c'est enfui. Tout le Nord, en avait entendu parler et c'est peut-être la cause de son allégeance à la Garde de Nuit, car peu après, Jeor Mormont avait prit le noir pour racheter la honte et le déshonneur que son fils avait jeté sur sa maison. Sa barbe grise et hirsute ainsi que son incroyable calvitie, lui donnait un genre d'ours sérieux.

  * Mes seigneurs. Etes-vous certain de ne pas vouloir qu'un de mes hommes, vous accompagne?
  * Rassurez-vous, Lord Commandant. Nous serons armés et même alors, nous aurons avec nous un loup-garou et les Anciens dieux pour nous guider.
  * Je maintiens que ce n'est pas prudent, de se rendre au-delà du Mur. Les sauvageons prennent de plus en plus de risques et ils se rapprochent chaque jour, de Châteaunoir.
  * Nous vous remercions pour votre inquiétude, mon seigneur.
  * Si vous me permettez, qu'y at-il de si important dans ce bois hanté? questionna Mestre Aemon.
  * Pas la moindre idée.
  * Vous souhaitez vous rendre dans un endroit sans avoir un soupçon, de ce que vous cherchez?
  * C'est le but d'une quête, mestre. On ne sait jamais ce que l'on recherche avant de l'avoir trouvé.
  * Par les Anciens dieux, vous avez intérêt à tous revenir vivants et intacts. Je n'ai pas envie de recevoir les foudres de vos seigneurs Pères!



Les garçons gloussèrent devant cette démonstration, ils étaient partagés avec leurs émotions. L'excitation d'une nouvelle aventure avec un peu de peur et d'impatience, coulaient dans leurs veines.

  * Puisque je ne peux pas vous faire changer d'avis, puis-je comme même vous demander quelque chose?
  * Bien entendu.
  * Je suppose que lorsque vous reviendrez de la forêt hantée, vous ne vous attarderez pas longtemps ici?
  * En effet.
  * La grande route est dangereuse et bien que j'ai déjà envoyé Benjen Stark à Winterfell, je peux également vous envoyer une escorte pour vous accompagnez.
  * C'est aimable à vous. Intervint Harrion.
  * Mais nous sommes Nordien et ces terres sont à nous. Deux ou trois sauvageons ne nous font pas peur, on en combat régulièrement à Atre-les-Confins. Finit P'tit Jon.
  * Sans aucun doute… Jon Snow, votre père est le Seigneur de Winterfell et est l'ami le plus proche du Roi. Seigneur Omble, seigneur Karstarks, vous êtes les héritiers de vos maisons. Mes seigneurs Forestier et Flint, en tant que fils de bons et nobles Seigneurs du Nord, je vous demande de parler à vos pères. Dîtes-leur que la Garde de Nuit a besoin d'eux, qu'elle se meurt. Nos effectifs sont tombés à moins de mille hommes. Six cents ici, deux cents à Tour Ombreuse, moins encore moins à Fort-Levant, et un petit tiers seulement d'entre eux sont susceptibles de se battre. Le Mur à cent lieues de long. En cas d'agression, je dispose de trois défenseurs par mille. J'ai envoyé Benjen Stark parlé à votre Lord Père, pour qu'il accepte de nous donner des hommes car c'est ce dont nous manquons cruellement.
  * Pas seulement.
  * Pas seulement. Des fournitures, aussi. Je vous en conjure, mis-à part vous ce soir, je n'ai peut-être pas vingt hommes qui sachent lire, et encore moins penser, mener et dresser des plans. Autrefois, nous étions une Garde respectée, fière et honorable, qui passait ses étés à construire, et chacun de ses commandants laissait le Mur plus haut qu'il ne l'avait trouvé. Maintenant nous ne sommes plus qu'une bande de vieillards et vauriens, qui tente juste de survivre.
  * Par les Anciens dieux, on vous promet qu'on fera en sorte que cette année s'améliore. On parlera à nos pères et aux bannerets.
  * Cette une promesse, Lord Commandant.
  * L'hiver vient et vous devez être prêt, nous devons tous l'être.
  * Aye



Leur désir de voir le sommet toujours présent, ils n'en ont sûrement plus jamais l'occasion avant un bon moment. Incrusté dans d'énormes poutres, jusqu'au cœur de la glace et gelées sur place, un escalier de bois gravissait la face sud, la zébrant d'un zigzag. Et bien qu'il menait au sommet, ils passèrent devant pour se diriger vers la cage de fer qui jouxtait le puits. La corde de la cloche a tirée trois fois dès qu'ils ont pénétrés à l'intérieur.

Debout, collé au mur, derrière les barreaux comme s'ils se trouvaient dans une cellule, ils montèrent doucement. Du moins, ce fut son impression car ils montaient lentement avec des sursauts et des frottements, puis gagna en régularité. Ils dominaient les tours désormais, et Châteaunoir lors de sembla alors minuscule, ils constatent constater à la lueur de la lune, la vérité des paroles de Lord Mormont sur l'état de la forteresse. C'était triste. Il était habité mais on aurait pût croire le contraire. Au loin, un désert de plaines, collines et montagnes, recouvert d'une nappe de neige. Hormis un petit village où les maisons étaient creusées dans le sol et où il n'y avait que les portes qui apparaissaient. La cage finit enfin par s'immobiliser.

  * Enfin, j'ai cru qu'on n'allait jamais arrivé. Grommela Asher.



P'tit Jon Ricana avant d'ouvrir la porte et sauta sur la glace. Des frères noirs patrouillaient, leurs écharpes emmitouflant figure et cou, enveloppés de leurs fourrures noires qui avaient bien des années.

  * Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici?
  * On vient voir l'endroit dont on est si fier. Rétorqua le géant.
  * On veut juste voir à quoi ça ressemble d'ici. Reprit gentiment Harrion.
  * Faîte gaffe de pas tomber, les garçons.
  * Sur sera prudent, sur le jure sur notre honneur.
  * Honneur, hein?! Pour ce que ça vaut de nos jours…



Et sur ces derniers mots, le frère noir laissa les sourcils froncés sur les garçons avant de tourner les talons. Sous la grande grue se développe une hutte en bois dans laquelle se développe un brasero. La chaleur qui en ressortait leur faisait du bien car bien qu’ils soient du Nord, il faisait un froid mordant et Jon se demandait comment Athéna faisait pour vivre dans des températures pareilles. Comment son oncle Benjen endurait un tel froid et un tel endroit, depuis près de quatorze ans. La largeur du mur était plus grande que la route Royale, ce qu'il était incroyable et la taille avait effacé la peur qu'ils avaient pût avoir. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire, de ne pas faire attention, car bien qu'il y est des gravillons, le sol était lisse.

Les garçons avaient beau regardés à droite et à gauche, le mur était infini et bordé de leur précipices. Le vent soufflait dans leurs cheveux et pendant un moment, la peur les submergea, la peur de tomber. Ils n'avaient après tout pas d'ailes, et ils étaient affichés pas immortels. Mais ce sentiment s'évapora rapidement pour laisser place à la paix, à une impression de liberté, quelque chose choisi d'entre eux ne connaissait. Peut-être parce qu’ils se tenaient au bord du monde.

Etant donné que la garde nuit ne permettait pas à la forêt d'être trop prêt, de peur que les sauvagesons les utilisent pour grimper jusqu'au Mur, Jon et ses amis devraient partir de demain dans la matinée. Mais depuis ce bord, ils peuvent comme même voir un mur de verdure où les arbres ressemblaient à une jungle sombre, où la lune elle-même ne parvenait à pénétrer.

  * En arrivant ici, je pensais voir mon oncle Benjen mais j'avais tord.
  * Avec un peu de chance, tu le verras bientôt. Réconforta Ash.
  * Il a raison, s'il n'est pas encore arrivé alors il ne tardera pas à être à Winterfell. Renchérit Artos.
  * Sur ne le surnomme pas le loup qui rit? Demanda P'tit Jon.
  * C'était il y a bien longtemps, bien avant la rébellion de Baratheon…
  * Le lord Commandant à dit que le fils de Yohn Royce avait disparu. Vous croyez qu'il c'est enfui?
  * Il y a quelques semaines, père a tué un déserteur qui annonçait le retour des morts. J'AI vu les morts, croyez-moi, je ne pense pas que ce Royce ai déserté.
  * Putain, je craignais que tu dises ça. Ronchonna l'héritier d'Atre-les-Confins.




	15. The war of Sensitifs : Et le bâtard est mort

Chapitre 15 : Et le bâtard est mort

Jon

Au plus profond des bois, ils étaient enfin arrivés dans la clairière après avoir galopé pendant une demi-lieue à peu près. C’était comme être à la maison car la forêt hantée est un monde complètement différent de Château noir et de tout ce qu’ils avaient traversés depuis que Jon a quitté le Bois du loup. Un bois où Jon avait chassé un nombre incalculable en compagnie de Robb, de son père et de Jory. Il tourna la tête pour voir le grand sourire sur le visage d’Asher. Lui aussi, ça lui manquait. La forêt hantée était pratiquement identique à leur forêt, ça leur donnait une impression familière et à ce moment, Jon réalisa que Winterfell lui manquait comme Ironrath manquait à Asher.

Le soleil se couchait doucement mais sûrement sous les arbres, le vent faisait bouger plus que de raison les feuilles des arbres, donnant une aura particulière à l’endroit. C’est alors que tout les cinq virent neuf barrals qui formaient approximativement un cercle. Jon et ces quatre amis avaient le souffle coupé, il n’y avait pas de doutes, les Anciens dieux régnaient ici. Il ne pouvait en être autrement car même dans le Bois-du-Loups, on ne rencontrait pas plus de deux ou trois barrals. Le lieu avait une ambiance sanglante et sombre, avec son épais tapis de feuilles mortes qui jonchait le cercle de chaque squelette aux feuilles rouges et aux yeux aussi foncés que le sang. Chacune des faces étaient différentes et chacune donnaient un sentiment différent. Jon s’avança devant le barral à la face pensif et s’agenouilla pour faire sa prière.

Jon avait une nouvelle fois, la vision de l’homme enraciné et il se trouvait à nouveau dans cette grotte qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Il sentait les yeux rouges sur lui et cela le dérangeait, plus qu’il n’osait dire. Pour la énième fois, il se demandait ce qu’il lui avait prit de se rendre au-delà du Mur, pour finir par atterrir dans la forêt hantée qui n’avait pas l’air d’avoir changé depuis l’âge des héros car c’est bien ici, qu’il était avec ses amis. Ils se tenaient devant un bosquet de barrals les arbres où les futurs frères qui le souhaitaient, juraient leurs serments avant de rejoindre définitivement la Garde. Du moins, Jon s’y trouvait avant de se retrouver dans l’une de ses fameuses visions.

_Ils se fixaient pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire, l’inconnu n’avait jamais rien dit hormis son prénom. Peut-être, Jon va-t-il enfin savoir qui est derrière toute cette histoire. Ou du moins, une partie du changement de sa vie car on ne peut pas rendre le clan responsable de tout. L’homme prit enfin la parole et on avait l’impression d’entendre une feuille froissée. Comme s’il n’avait pas parlé depuis longtemps._

  * _Bienvenu dans mon antre, Vorian._
  * _Qui êtes-vous ?_
  * _Je suis célèbre sous plusieurs noms, jeune homme. Certain me connaisse comme la Corneille à trois yeux, d’autres comme BloodRaven ou encore comme l’un des bâtard du Roi Aegon IV._
  * _Vous êtes Brynden Rivers._
  * _Autrefois, en effet je l’étais._
  * _Vous devriez être mort. Vous avez quoi, plus de cent-vingt ans._
  * _Il est vrai. Ces racines que tu vois, est ce qui me maintient en vie et ceci depuis des décennies._
  * _Si vous me permettez de vous le dire, ce n’est pas vraiment un mode de vie que vous avez-là._
  * _Je ne peux malheureusement pas te contredire sur ceci mais à l’époque, je ne me rendais pas compte de ce que cela signifiait. Enfin, je ne t’ai pas appelé pour parler de ma situation mais de la tienne. Tu sais maintenant que tu n’es plus seul._
  * _Cela aurait été difficile de ne pas le remarquer._
  * _Ton caractère et ton comportement a déjà commencé à changer. C’est bien. Ta timidité n’aurait pas été d’une grande utilité._
  * _Vous êtes un homme très sympathique, on vous l’a déjà dit._
  * _La gentillesse n’a pas sa place dans ce qui va se passer. Tu sais déjà de quoi je parle, n’est-ce pas ?_
  * _Les Morts._
  * _Les morts, oui. Ils reviennent et leur armée devient chaque jour, de plus en plus forte. C’est la raison pour laquelle, j’ai formé le clan même si en réalité, il existe depuis le moment-même où vous avez tous poussé votre premier souffle. Toi et les huit autres, êtes des sensitifs et vous n’êtes qu’au début de votre découverte. Seul vous êtes bon, mais ensemble vous pourrez vaincre ce qui se prépare._
  * _Nous ne sommes qu’au début ?_
  * _Tu as toujours des migraines, n’est-ce pas ? Elles ne vont pas tarder à cesser et alors, tu vas percevoir des choses étranges, sentir le soleil de plomb sous la neige, sentir la pluie sans qu’il n’y est un nuage à l’horizon, ressentir de la colère, de la joie, de la douleur, du plaisir mais sans aucune raison._
  * _Certaines choses se produit déjà._
  * _Parce qu’elle pensait certainement à toi. Il n’est pas rare que deux sensitifs, se sentent attirés l’un par l’autre. Quant à Duncan, sa douleur était trop forte pour l’ignorer. Jon, ce que je veux dire, c’est que ton esprit s’étend et que la connexion est à double sens. Comme l’indique la marque, vous êtes peut-être neuf personnes distinctes mais ensemble, vous ne former qu’un. C’est ce dont nous avons besoin pour la Longue Nuit._
  * _Je…_



Jon se retrouva alors accroupit devant l’arbre cœur qu’il regardait avant de se retrouver devant BloodRaven. Il avait apprit des choses, comme le faîte que son comportement avait changé suite au développement du lien. Sans aucun doute, l’assurance et le caractère affirmé de certains de ses camarades étaient la cause. Le plaisir, il le ressentait déjà, il n’avait qu’à repenser à la nuit de l’autre jour. Il n’arrivait toujours pas à y croire, d’ailleurs. Qu’il était possible de faire l’amour ainsi mais avec de surcroit, autant de personnes, ça avait été une expérience extraordinaire. Surtout pour quelqu’un qui n’avait connu qu’une partenaire sexuelle.

Jon allait se relever mais alors qu’il s’appuyait, il sentit quelque chose d’étrange. Il se pencha alors et balaya le sol avec ses mains, la neige s’envola dans les airs comme une pluie de flocons sous les yeux inquisiteurs de ses compatriotes.

  * Ça vous dérangerait de m’aider.
  * Qu’est-ce qu’on cherche ?
  * Je ne sais pas, ça me semble juste bizarre.
  * Bizarre, hein ? Comme à Fort-Nox ? Questionna Asher qui s’était assit à ses côtés et l’aidait.



Les trois autres les ont rejoints et ensemble, ils ont enlevés neige, terre et pierres, jusqu’à ce que Jon atterrit sur une grande plaque de pierre que l’on utilisait pour construire les châteaux. Elle était peinturée de cobalt bleu et au centre, on pouvait distinguer un cercle contenant cinq marques de griffures. Jon releva la tête pour constater qu’il n’était pas le seul, à se poser des questions sur leur trouvaille et sur la signification des symboles.

  * Comment ça se fait que personne n’est découvert ceci avant ? Demanda Asher.
  * Peut-être qu’ils l’ont fait, mais n’ont pas trouvé cela intéressant. Murmura Harrion
  * Vous croyez qu’elle cache quelque chose ?
  * C’est juste une pierre mais au cas où, on peut la soulever.
  * Je ne pense pas que ça va fonctionner, Artos.
  * Harrion, tu es trop superstitieux.
  * Ça m’a l’air écrit dans l’Ancienne langue. Indiqua P’tit Jon.
  * Oui mais à votre avis, que représente les symboles ?
  * Je ne sais pas, Jon. Je ne sais pas non plus ce que ça dit mais je vous le dit, levons cette foutue pierre.



P’tit Jon, Asher, Artos et Jon tentèrent ensemble de lever la pierre mais elle ne bougea pas d’un pouce. Harrion alla chercher une branche d’arbre pour servir de levier et ils firent une seconde tentative pour ne pas avoir plus de résultat.

  * Bordel, elle n’est pas si épaisse que ça. Soupira P’tit Jon
  * On dirait que quelque chose la fixe au sol.
  * D’accord, mais quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui peut coller une foutue pierre à la terre.
  * La magie. Déclara Harrion
  * Pff…
  * Bah quoi ! c’est une hypothèse tout à fait possible. Surtout avec toi, Jon. Jon ?! Oh hé, tu nous entends ?
  * Eh voilà, qu’on là à nouveau perdu. Déclara P’tit Jon avec un sourire.
  * La ferme, je réfléchis.



Il priait Athéna de le rejoindre, elle était la seule dans le groupe à comprendre la langue des Premiers hommes. Un corps svelte se pencha quelques secondes plus tard, au-dessus de lui. Jon releva les yeux pour constater le sourire narquois de la guerrière aux cheveux blonds. Il sentait aussitôt des frissons parcourir son échine et ce n’était pas de la peur ou de la nervosité, qui en étaient le responsable. Le sourire d’Athéna s’étira encore plus et il pouvait distinguer cette lueur dans ses yeux, qui avait disparue depuis la mort de son amant et de ses amis.

  * Mm, intéressant.
  * Tu comprends ?
  * Bien entendu. Tu devrais apprendre, tu sais. C’est après tout, la langue de nos ancêtres.
  * Qu’est-ce que ça dit ?
  * _Le Prénom est la première clé. Le sang est la deuxième clé. Fils des Premiers Hommes, si ton cœur est bon et honnête, si bravoure et volonté tu fais face. Alors tu auras ce que tu recherches._
  * Clés ? Interrogea P’tit Jon.
  * Regardez au centre des griffures, il y a des lettres. Il faut peut-être indiquer un prénom ? Proposa Artos.
  * Qu’est-ce qu’on fait, Jon ? Demanda Ash.



Jon se pencha en avant et sous le regard des garçons et d’Athéna, il frappa son prénom nordien sur les runes. Il ne faisait pas preuve d’égoïsme, c’est juste que ça lui semblait correct. Pourquoi ? Son instinct lui dictait et depuis quelques temps, il le suivait. Son instinct lui avait dit de se rendre au Mur et à la fin, il avait finit avec Crépuscule entre les mains. Son instinct l’avait guidé jusqu’ici pour finir par tomber sur une nouvelle trouvaille, qui d’après l’usure n’avait pas dû voir les mains des hommes depuis longtemps. Sur son chemin, il c’était trouvé quatre amis. Quatre amis que son instinct lui affirmait avec force, qu’il pouvait lui parler du lien sans risque de trahison. C’est la raison pour laquelle Jon, tapait ce qui représentait ces trois petites lettres. Puis, il appliqua ses doigts de la main gauche sur chaque griffure, cette main représentant son cœur d’après les légendes que lui avait raconté Vieil Nan.

  * Mm, ça ne marche pas.
  * Merci, P’tit Jon. On n’avait pas remarqué. Répondit sarcastiquement Artos.
  * Attendez, il faut réfléchir un peu plus mais ne bouge pas Jon. Commenta Harrion. Le prénom est la première clé, ça c’est fait si Jon est le prénom correct.
  * Le sang est la deuxième clé…
  * Le sang, oh j’ai compris ! cria Ash.
  * Ah bon ? Ils ont tous demandés et en échange, ils ont reçus un regard noir.
  * Regardez les griffures comme elles sont grandes. Si vous les coupez en deux, ça ferait dix marques. Ma vieil Nan à moi avait tendance à me dire que le sang se trouvait dans la main gauche tout comme le cœur. Je pense que tu devrais reposer une seconde fois ta main dessus.



Jon fît ce qu’Asher proposait mais il ne se passait toujours rien.

  * C’est quoi déjà la suite ? demanda Jon
  * Fils des Premiers Hommes, si ton cœur est bon et honnête, si bravoure et volonté, tu fais face. Alors, alors…
  * Alors tu auras ce que tu recherches.
  * Voilà. Hum, je pense que tu devrais poser ta main droite du côté opposé et appuyé ? proposa Ash.



Jon obéit mais ne s’attendait pas à grand-chose, il aurait dû savoir mieux. Au moment où il poussa, un clic se déclencha puis une sorte de mécanisme se fît entendre mais la plaque ne bougeait toujours pas. Fantôme qui c’était allongé sur un gros rocher, releva les oreilles et sauta aussitôt pour les rejoindre. On se regardait tous lorsqu’on vit ledit rocher se déplacer, et ensemble on se levait pour s’approcher voir. Un trou. Il y avait un immense trou dans la terre, où des escaliers étaient même creusés. Comment par les Anciens dieux, étaient-ils possible de trouver quelque chose de ce genre ici. Athéna lui lançait un regard, qui était mi-inquiet, mi- curieux.

  * Fait attention. Lui chuchota-t-elle.



P’tit Jon et Artos prirent chacun une torche et tout les cinq plus Fantôme descendaient dans l’obscurité et l’inconnu, ne sachant pas à quoi ils allaient faire face. Sur leur passage, ils allumèrent les torches éteintes qui étaient accrochées au mur et la lumière soudaine les rassura. Du moins, c’était le cas jusqu’à ce que le rocher se referme derrière eux.

  * Jon, je te déteste. Par les Anciens dieux, je te déteste.
  * Eh voilà, qu’il recommence. Soupire Ash à l’intention d’Artos.
  * Tu veux notre mort, non mais dit le, regarde où tu nous emmènes, ENCORE !
  * Calme-toi, Flint.
  * Je n’aurais pas dû t’écouter, non non, quel idiot que je suis de te suivre.
  * Quels idiots que nous sommes d’accepter que tu NOUS suives ! Rétorqua Ash.
  * On va tous mourir,
  * Artos.
  * Enterrez dans cet endroit maudit,
  * Artos
  * Et personne ne nous retrouvera jamais car tu es la seule putain de personne à pouvoir OUVRIR !
  * ARTOS ! Calme-toi, maintenant. Nous allons voir où ce chemin nous mène puis je te promets qu’on sortira indemne.
  * Ouais et moi, je te fais une autre promesse. Intervint P’tit Jon. Si tu ouvre encore ta bouche, je t’assomme.



Jon ne pût s’empêcher de sourire à cette remarque, tout comme Ash et Harrion. Jon avait apprit qu’Artos paniquait très vite dans un endroit isolé et sombre, ce qui est assez embêtant pour un homme des montagnes. Apparemment, lorsqu’il était un enfant, il était tombé dans un trou assez profond et Lord Flint ainsi que les gardes ne l’avaient retrouvé que le lendemain. Depuis, il panique dans les endroits cloitrés comme le tunnel où ils se trouvent. Fort-Nox avait, pour être honnête, une ambiance spéciale. La forteresse n’était pas un lieu clos comme là mais l’endroit était fantomatique, et en plus d’avoir ce qu’Artos appelle « claustrophobie », il est quelqu’un de très superstitieux. C’est donc pourquoi Jon est à moitié amusé car il sait que son ami a réellement peur.

Ils marchèrent durant bien une demi-heure, avant d’arriver dans un angle où ils tournèrent pour faire face à une porte en alcôve, en bois de fer. Encore une fois, des runes en peinture de cobalt bleue étaient inscrites mais pas seulement. Il y avait des dessins qui semblaient ressembler à des géants, des mammouths, des araignées des glaces, des loups encore et encore des loups qui semblaient courir le long de la porte. Ils finissaient par s’arrêter aux pieds d’un dessin représentant un homme, portant une couronne et tenant une longue épée. Jon n’avait jamais vu un tel chef d’œuvre auparavant, il en était de même pour les autres ainsi qu’Athéna, Duncan, Junsai, Sarella, Ellio, Lysbeth, Margaery, Jacob. Ces sept derniers les avaient rejoints durant le chemin. Ils étaient bouche bée, ils étaient face à ce qui représente à n’en pas douter un morceau de l’histoire du Nord. Un morceau de ce qu’il semble être son héritage. Jon posa ses deux mains sur le battant puis poussa et une seconde fois, un grincement retentit à leurs oreilles. Jon c’était concentré sur la porte, il n’avait pas prêté attention à la sculpture d’â côté. Une sculpture où un loup rugissait et où les mots de la maison Stark étaient écrits : « L’hiver vient ». La porte glissa pour laisser place à une ouverture et un par un, ils entrèrent dans ce qui est une…

  * Par les Anciens Dieux ! Est-ce que c’est bien ce que je crois que c’est ?
  * Une chambre funéraire, ouais, ça y ressemble bien.
  * Bordel ! C’est clair, on va tous mourir ici.
  * Artos
  * Non mais regardez où on se trouve, les gars. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je ne m’y sens pas bien.
  * Tu n’y sens pas bien depuis qu’on n’est rentré.
  * Je suis d’accord avec Artos, ça me semble mal d’être là.
  * Tu ne vas pas t’y mettre aussi, Harrion. Jon, jon, où est-ce que tu vas ?



Jon s’arrêta au centre de la pièce, face à une table en pierre dont les pieds représentaient des loups. Il posa ses doigts et caressa les motifs dessinés en argent, en noir et en bleu. Cet endroit a été fait par l’un de ses ancêtres, un Stark et la porte ainsi que ce décor indique sans équivoque qu’il est l’un des Roi de l’hiver. Un coffre en pierre et sculpté avec soin reposait sur la table. Il voulait l’ouvrir mais pas tout de suite car au fond, il vit autre chose. La réponse. Jon contourna donc la table et avança jusqu’à se retrouver face à un sarcophage en pierre également. Le sceau Stark se trouve au centre avec une effigie d’un arbre de déversoir. Tous ces reliefs, ces détails, le sculpteur avait même réussit à créer un combat entre ce qui semble être les Nordiens et les Autres. Jon s’accroupit et avec un bref balayage de la main, il enleva poussière et toiles d’araignées pour découvrir un nom : Dorren Stark.

Le Roi de l’Hiver qui est partit en expédition au-delà du Mur pour ne plus jamais revenir. Laissant derrière lui, son fils, le prince héritier Jon Stark. Ils savaient enfin ce que ce Roi était devenu. Pourquoi avait-il créé cet endroit, au lieu de simplement rentrer chez lui était un mystère ? Il avait dû mettre des années à concevoir tout cela et personne n’en avait jamais rien sût, comment cela est-ce possible ?

  * Qui est-ce ? Demanda P’tit Jon.
  * Le Roi Dorren Stark.
  * Ouah !



Ils soufflèrent tous lorsqu’il prononça son prénom car comme lui, ils étaient médusés. Jon se retourna après s’être incliné puis c’est dirigé vers la table. Les mains appuyés de chaque côté du coffre, il regarde. Il regarde pendant que les autres le rejoignent.

  * On regarde à l’intérieur ?
  * Franchement, je ne sais pas.
  * P’tit Jon, pourquoi cette énigme si ce n’est pour découvrir. Pourquoi nous laissé entrer si ce n’est pour juste découvrir un lieu de recueil.
  * Bon, d’accord. Mais si Dorren Stark se redresse de sa tombe alors que les Autres t’emportent.
  * Allons-y. Ash, Harrion, Artos ?



Comme tout à l’heure, ils tentèrent de soulever une pierre qui servait elle de couvercle mais en vain. Contrairement à tout à l’heure il n’y avait pas de symboles ou de runes, juste la gueule grande ouverte d’un loup dessiné avec les lettres DS sculptées. Les yeux du loup étaient de la même couleur que ceux de Fantôme, rouges. Ils étaient sans aucun doute des rubis et Jon se demandait de plus en plus, ce qu’il y avait à l’intérieur, son louveteau de plus en plus agité.

  * Bon, il est clair que ça ne fonctionne pas. Il doit avoir un mécanisme comme l’entrée ou comme lorsque tu as récupéré Crépuscule.
  * La magie du sang, tu pense ? Encore !
  * Pas de lettres mis-à-part les initiales, pas de runes, ni de symboles, ni de serrures. Le sang peut être une idée, je pense. Déclara Harrion.
  * Je n’aime pas ça. L’autrefois je ne savais pas ce que je faisais mais là…
  * Avant l’invasion des Andalous, la magie du sang était répandue dans le Nord et au-delà du Mur. Ce sont les adeptes de R’hllor qui ont corrompus cet art, tout comme les enchanteurs. C’est ce que ma Vieille Nan m’a dit. Expliqua Artos.
  * Eh bien, quand tu ne te plains pas, tu es presque intéressant. Déclara Ash.
  * Asher, Artos, ça suffit.



Jon retira son couteau de sa ceinture puis se coupa la main, il regarda ensuite ses compères, ne sachant pas quoi faire. C’est Sarella qui vint à sa rescousse, en prenant sa main et en la guidant vers la gueule ouverte du loup.

  * Là, serre ton point ici pour faire tomber ton sang à cet endroit.



Suivant ses instructions, des filets de sang tombèrent et à la surprise de tous, le liquide disparu pour réapparaître dans les orbites et dans les initiales. Cet alors qu’un cliquetis ce fît entendre et que comme la porte et le rocher, le couvercle glissa. Jon ne savait pas qui avait inventé tous ses mécanismes mais c’était très ingénieux. Il était sans aucun doute évident que ce coffre cachait quelque chose de précieux pour avoir autant de protection. Ils allaient bientôt le découvrir.

Quelque chose était enveloppé dans un morceau de tissu et d’après la taille, cela ressemblait à une épée. Avec délicatesse, il plongea les mains à l’intérieur du coffre et détacha doucement le tissu gris et noir pour finir par dévoiler la plus belle arme qu’il est jamais vu en acier. Crépuscule était une épée extraordinaire mais celle-ci, l’était tout autant. Jon l’enleva pour la sortir et l’admirer à la lueur des torches, sous les regards de ses camarades. Ceux qui étaient des guerriers et même ceux qui ne l’étaient pas pouvaient voir la beauté de cette épée à deux mains. Son pommeau en forme de rond contenait une pierre de lune et tout comme la fusée, ils étaient fait en argent, un loup hurlant était gravé sur la fusée alors que deux têtes étaient sculptées à l’extrémité de la garde qui contenait une seconde pierre de lune, le haut de la lame était la plus travaillée et resplendissait avec ses gravures de flocons et de runes. Comme l’épée du Soir, elle semblait lui chanter une mélodie que seul lui pouvait entendre. Comme Crépuscule elle semblait avoir été conçue pour lui. Quant il se recula pour l’essayer, il avait l’impression qu’elle faisait partie de lui.

  * Fureur d’hiver. Chuchotais-je.
  * Elle est magnifique, Jon. Dit Margaery doucement.
  * Fureur d’hiver, hein ? Pourquoi pas, ça lui va super bien. Parla narquoisement Asher.
  * Je suis jaloux, putain. Avoua P’tit Jon.
  * Tu n’es pas le seul. Continua Artos.



  * _Fureur d’hiver, je n’y ai jamais pensé._



_Jon sursauta à cette nouvelle voix, qu’il ne connaissait pas. Il tourna la tête et regarda autour de lui pour voir un homme accoudé un peu plus loin sur la table. Il était grand et possédait de larges épaules, dont l’une était cachée par une armure d’épaule en cuir noir, alors que le reste de son corps était dans une longue cape en fourrure gris foncée avec le sceau de la famille Stark en vu. Ses cheveux courts et bouclés bruns foncés étaient tenus par un cercle en fer sur son front. Une barbe foncée mais pourtant légère décorait la mâchoire carrée du roi mais c’est surtout ses yeux gris, des yeux aussi gris que l’acier Valyrien qui captèrent Jon. Ils avaient à peu près le même regard et cela, le fascinait plus que de raison. On lui avait toujours dit qu’il ressemblait à son père, ses huit camarades lui ont fait la remarque que oui, ils avaient des similitudes mais pas autant que Jon le croyait. En réalité, il n’était pas Eddard Stark, il était un Stark tout simplement et il en avait la confirmation devant lui._

  * _Cette épée à un autre nom ?_
  * _Autrefois, oui. Mais celui que tu lui as donné, est tout aussi bien._
  * _Vous êtes le Roi Dorren Stark, n’est-ce pas ?_
  * _Et toi, tu es Jon Stark._
  * _Je ne suis pas un Stark._
  * _Si c’est le cas, tu n’aurais jamais pût pénétrer ici._
  * _Pourquoi ai-je été appelé ici et pourquoi vous vois-je, est-ce une hallucination ?_
  * _Voudrais-tu que cela en sois-une._
  * _Non_
  * _La réponse a ta première question est que tu as été choisit._
  * _Pardon_
  * _Tu comprendras, fils. Tu as vu les morts, tu as aidé ton amie à en tuer._
  * _Comment ?_
  * _Je suis toi et une partie de toi, est moi. Donc, tout ce que tu sais, je le sais. Mon épée et mon savoir sont désormais à toi, loup blanc._
  * _Je…_



_Une myriade d’images le mitraillait alors, mais pas seulement. Il entendait en fond sonore la voix du roi de l’Hiver qui lui donnait des conseils._

  * _Les Andalous ont envahis nos terres, fils. Et Eddard Stark avec son épouse, à contribuer à cela en construisant ce qu’ils nomment un septuaire. Tu dois le détruire. Ce serait le début pour commencer._
  * _Je ne peux rien faire, je ne suis qu’un bâtard._
  * _Cesse de dire cela, tu es un Stark, mon sang coule en toi, mon épée est désormais à toi, tu es maître d’un loup alors fait en sorte que les Andalous partent de chez nous._
  * _Je ne suis pas seigneur de Winterfell, ni Roi. Je ne peux renvoyer la femme de mon père._
  * _La truite aurait dû s’incliner devant les loups, elle ne l’a pas fait. Elle aurait dû montrer le respect envers le fils du Nord, elle ne l’a pas fait comme beaucoup d’autres seigneurs. Il faut remettre les choses en place avant que la Longue Nuit soit ici. Il faut que notre terre soit de nouveau forte, renforce nos montagnes, nos îles et nos côtes._
  * _Comment ?_
  * _Comme cela._



_Les images qui n’avaient pas cessés sont apparues plus nettes, un château gigantesque avec plusieurs tours et entourés de terres humides, un arbre cœur avec en arrière plan des chants, des bûchers, des montagnes, des bateaux par centaines, des loups qui se battaient en synchronisation avec les hommes, des géants, les châteaux du Mur remplis, des hommes habillés d’une certaine tenue qui galopaient à travers tout le Nord._

  * _Le Nord a été abandonné, fils. Il est temps de lui redonné toute sa gloire mais n’oublie pas une chose._
  * _Quoi donc ?_
  * _Les sudistes sont des Andalous alors que les Sauvageons sont les fils des Premiers hommes comme nous. Eux et nous avons les même ennemis, eux et nous avons des ancêtres en commun, nous avons façonnés ensemble des lieux de légende. Fait en sorte que les légendes, reviennent ensemble à la vie._
  * _Je ferais mon maximum._
  * _Ce n’est pas suffisant. Jon, tu dois laisser le bâtard derrière toi et devenir un ROI._



Jon était ébahi quand il revint à lui, ses yeux plus brillants que jamais et avec une détermination qu’il n’avait jamais connu avant. Il ne se sentait pas seulement plus vieux, il savait que les Anciens dieux lui avaient permis de rencontrer son ancêtre. Est-ce que cela avait été le cas avec Vorian Dayne, également ? Et tout ce savoir, tout ce qu’il manquait au Nord. Dorren Stark avait raison, ils avaient oubliés leur patrie et ceci depuis bien avant l’arrivée des dragons. Sinon, ils n’auraient jamais pût perdre leur trône, leur liberté. Jon était en colère. Catelyn Stark devait partir ainsi que toute la royauté du Sud et Jon se fit la promesse qu’il allait tout faire pour que le lord de Winterfell reste là, où il doit être. Winterfell. Sansa n’épousera pas ce faon à moitié lionceau, il ferait tout ! Pour que cela n’arrive jamais. Son ancêtre avait raison, la truite et tous ces compatriotes, ont intérêt à s’incliner devant lui car il n’a plus l’intention de se mettre à genoux. Il se retourna pour découvrir que les quatre nordiens étaient à nouveau agenouillés devant lui. Quoiqu’il remarque que Lysbeth en faisait partie et le regardait encore plus attentivement, qu’avant.

  * Le Roi Baratheon compte emmener Lord Stark avec lui, à Port-Réal. Il compte fiancer son fils sudiste à l’une de nos fille, je dis ça suffit. J’ai l’intention d’empêcher que ces deux choses arrivent car depuis trop longtemps, le Sud nous enserre et nous enveloppe dans des mots sucrés pour qu’à la fin, nos fils meurent pour des causes qui ne sont pas les nôtres et payent des taxes de plus en plus élevés à cause de dettes que nous n’avons causés. Je dis, cela suffit.
  * Oui ! Cria Asher.
  * Comme les loups, nous allons prendre notre temps, nous allons observer, patienter, puis frapper.
  * Aouhhh !!!
  * Jon, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Margaery.
  * Ce que le Nord aurait dû faire depuis l’extinction des dragons.



Jon regarda les garçons puis Athéna qui lui souriait, ainsi que Duncan qui faisait un sourire narquois, Junsai approuvait aussi, tout comme Lysbeth. Jacob et Ellio semblaient comprendre où cela allait et ils hochèrent la tête, la seule qui était incrédule était Margaery.

  * Nous avons plié le genou devant un dragon mais les dragons ont disparus. Je ne plierai pas le genou devant un cerf, non je le mangerai.
  * Roi du Nord !
  * Je ne plierai pas le genou devant un lion, et encore moins devant un faucon ou une truite.
  * Roi du Nord !
  * Nous allons faire en sorte que le Nord soit aussi fort qu’à l’époque des Premiers hommes, ainsi si un jour des dragons souhaitent sortir, nous les attendrons.
  * Roi du Nord !




	16. The war of Sensitifs: Age of heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parce que nous sommes tous perdus avec la série et les livres, voilà un petit résumé de l'âge de nos personnages.
> 
> Car soyons honnête, un enfant de 8 - 9ans ne peut coucher une fille. ( Tommen). Tout comme Missandei qui a 8ans lorsqu'on fait sa connaissance, donc elle doit avoir dans la fin de la saga 11 ans. Donc voilà-voilou, je voulais remettre les choses grâce aux renseignements écrits par George.
> 
> Je souhaitais mettre aussi des petits renseignements sur les maisons, bonne lecture.

** Chapitre 14 : Age de nos Personnages **

Nous sommes en l’an 297. Cela fait quatorze années que la Rébellion du Roi Robert Baratheon Premier de son nom a eu lieu. Quatorze années que Lord Stark se tait sur ses motivations et ment à tout le monde, y compris à sa dame épouse. Cela fait seize années que le Tournoi d’Harrenhal c’est déroulé et que la louve de Winterfell, a été couronnée par un jeune prince dragon alors marié. Mais les complots ont été élaborés bien des années avant et par des seigneurs puissants. Des seigneurs qui ont formés des alliances et qui ont réussit ce qu’ils désiraient tant. Mette fin au règne des dragons. Deux de ses seigneurs sont décédés et un autre, est gravement malade. Pourtant, ils ont également été joués car dans l’ombre, se tient des hommes qui chuchotent à leurs oreilles et leurs donnent des idées. La Longue Nuit n’est pas la seule ennemie, ces hommes le sont aussi. Tel des marionnettistes, ils tirent des ficelles et manipulent petits et grands seigneurs sans qu’ils ne le sachent. Mais il y a certaines contrées où ils n’ont aucun pouvoirs, où des hommes sans lois vit au jour le jour. Les ombres vont perdre de leur prestance, car il est l’heure d’une nouvelle ère. L’ère des Sensitifs.

** Au-delà du Mur **

Dans cette contrée froide et austère, vit des clans et des familles bien différents. Tous sont des descendants des Premiers Hommes mais se différencient par leur apparence, avec leurs tailles, leurs couleurs de cheveux et couleurs des yeux. Ils ne croient pas au Sept mais aux Anciens dieux, aux dieux de la Glace et de la Neige. Ils ne vivent pas dans des châteaux et ne connaissent pas la paresse. La monnaie, ils ne comprennent même pas le concept, ils troc pour un peu de nourriture, de soie et de fioritures. Ceux qui vivent au-delà du Mur sont connus sous le nom de Sauvageons. On les traite de pilleurs, violeurs, tueurs, menteurs mais en réalité, des hommes tel que décrit, il en est dépeint dans tous les pays.

**Morsois**

**Famille Giantsbane**

  * **Tormund** Il est un chef Sauvageon et lieutenant de Mance Ryder
  * **Toregg** Il est un chef Sauvageon, premier fils de Tormund, il a 17ans
  * **Athéna** Elle est une chef Sauvageon, fille aînée de Tormund, elle a ( ?)
  * **Torwynd** Il est un chef Sauvageon, deuxième fils de Tormund, il est né quelques mois à peine après Athéna.
  * **Dormund** Il est le troisième fils de Tormund.
  * **Munda** Elle est la deuxième fille de Tormund 
  * **Dryn** Il est le quatrième et dernier fils de Tormund, il est âgé de 8ans.
  * **Ailla** Elle est l’épouse de Tormund, elle est morte depuis quelques années.



**Autres**

  * **Della** Elle est la sœur de Val, elle a 25ans.
  * **Val** Elle est la sœur de Della, elle a 18ans.



  * **Harma** Elle une chef sauvageonne, surnommée la Truffe.
  * **Halleck** Il est le frère d’Harma.
  * **Chassieux** Il est un chef sauvageon et est surnommé le geignard.
  * **Alfyn** Il est un chef sauvageon et il est surnommé le Freux-buteur.
  * **Orell** Il est un change-peau et se change en aigle. Il est l’amant d’Ygrid.
  * **Clinquefrac** Il est un chef sauvageon et surnommé, seigneur des Os.
  * **Ygrid** Elle a 17ans.
  * **Jarl** Il fait partit du conseil de guerre de Mance Ryder, il a 17ans.
  * **Morse** Chef sauvageon, surnommé Grand Morse, meneur des Morsois de la grève glacée.
  * **Brogg** Il est un chef sauvageon.
  * **Sorren** Il est un chef sauvageon et est surnommé Fend-l’écu.
  * **Karsi** Elle est une chef sauvageonne
  * **Howd** Il est un chef sauvageon et est surnommé l’Errant
  * **Dewyn** Il est un chef sauvageon et est surnommé l’Ecorchephoque.
  * **Lyuba** Elle est le second d’Athéna et sa meilleure amie, elle a 17ans.
  * **Harle** Il est un chef sauvageon et est surnommé le Veneur
  * **Harle** Il est un chef sauvageon et est surnommé le beau minois
  * **Moma** Elle est une chef sauvageonne ainsi qu’une sorcière des bois, surnommée Masque-blanc.
  * **Grigg Il est surnommé la Bique.**
  * **Errok Il est un sauvageon qui fait plusieurs expéditions au Mur.**
  * **Ragwyle**
  * **Lenyl**
  * **Varamyr Il est un lieutenant de Mance Ryder, surnommé le Bosse ou le Sixpeaux. C’est un zoman.**
  * **Echalas Ryk**



**Thenns**

  * **Styr** Il est le Magmar du clan des Thenns.
  * **Sigorn** Il est le fils de Styr, il a 16ans.



** Le Nord **

##  _Stark_

Les Stark sont responsables de nombreuses légendes et chansons. Ils ont régnés pendant huit milles ans en tant que Roi de l’hiver jusqu’à l’invasion du conquérant. Un Roi Stark dont le nom a disparu, a chassé les Géants du Nord ; un autre roi a combattu Gaven Loup-gris et ses frères lors de la célèbre guerre « guerre des Loups ». Les Stark sont tout autant des conquérants car ils ont pris le « Sea Dragon Point ». Ils ont affrontés le Roi Garou et les enfants de la forêt. Les Stark ont combattus les redoutables Rois Rouges Bolton avant de soumettre définitivement les écorchés sous leur règne. Ils se sont emparés du Neck pour l’imprégner dans leur royaume, en formant une alliance de mariage et en tuant le dernier roi du Neck. Tout comme les dragons qui sont venus il y a trois cent ans, les Stark sont des conquérants mais ils sont plus. Ils sont des guerriers descendant des Premiers Hommes, qui ont combattus lors de la Première Longue Nuit. Ils repoussent les Fer-nés de leurs vaines tentatives pour s’emparer de leurs terres. Ils ont formés une alliance avec les enfants de la forêt et fait un pacte, qu’ils ont depuis longtemps oublié. Les sudistes devraient se méfier d’eux, les sudistes et le reste des dragons devraient se méfier des hommes du Nord car l’hiver arrive, tel sont les mots de la famille Stark et le Nord en a assez.

Leur emblème est un loup car d’après les légendes, il y a longtemps, les hommes de cette famille pouvaient se transformer en cet animal. Ceci était il y a bien longtemps, bien avant l’arrivée des Andals mais les Stark et les loups ont gardés un lien. Nombreux d’entre eux, on été des warg et fait des rêves de loup. On dit également que cela leur a provoqué ce que l’on surnomme le « sang de loup ». Cependant, les Stark n’ont pas toujours fait des choses dont le Nord ou les membres de la famille auraient été fiers, ils ont alors fait disparaître ce qui semblait incriminant, tout comme le nom du treizième Lord Commandant de la Veille de Nuit. Serait-ce possible que ce traitre soit un Stark, ce Roi de la Nuit ?

  * Eddard Stark Lord de Winterfell, Seigneur suzerain du Nord, Gouverneur du Nord, surnommé Ned et le loup tranquille, qui est âgé d’un peu plus de 35 ans.
  * Catelyn Tully Stark Lady de Winterfell qui est âgée d’un peu plus de 32 ans
  * Robert Stark Héritier de Winterfell, surnommé Robb et qui est âgé d’un peu plus de 14 ans
  * Sansa Stark Fille aînée âgée de 11 ans.
  * Arya Stark Seconde fille âgée d’un peu plus de 9 ans.
  * Brandon Stark Second fils, surnommé Bran et âgé de 7 ans.
  * Rickard Stark Troisième fils, surnommé Rickon et âgé de presque 3 ans.
  * Jon Snow Fils bâtard d’Eddard Stark et d’Ashara Dayne, de son vrai prénom Vorian et âgé de ( ?)
  * Benjen Stark Frère de Lord Stark, surnommé le « Loup qui rit » puis « le Loup noir » depuis son engagement à la garde de nuit. Il est âgé de 30 ans



#  _Forestier_

De la Glace nait le fer, tel est la devise de la famille Forestier. Comme tout nordiens, ils sont des guerriers mais ceux-ci, sont de surcroît de bons cavaliers et d’excellents chasseurs. Maison vassale de la famille Glover, ils vivent près du Bois-aux-Loups et ils sont très fidèles aux Stark. Parfois on les compare à un clan, à la façon dont ils se comportent et à leurs coutumes, ainsi qu’à leurs fêtes qui ne sont fêtées que dans leur région.

  * Gregor Forestier Lord d’Ironrath, surnommé Gregor le Bon, il est âgé de 41 ans.
  * Elissa Branfield Forestier Lady d’Ironrath, elle est âgée de 37 ans
  * Rodrik Forestier Héritier d’Ironrath, il est âgé de 21 ans
  * Asher Forestier Second fils, surnommé le Rebel, il est âgé de 16 ans.
  * Mira Forestier Fille aînée âgée de 14 ans.
  * Ethan Forestier Troisième fils âgé de 13 ans.
  * Talia Forestier Deuxième fille âgé de 11 ans
  * Ryon Forestier Quatrième fils âgé de 8 ans.



###  _Omble_

La famille Omble est une famille presque aussi âgé que les Stark, bien qu’elle n’est pas huit mille ans, elle a déjà plus de trois mille ans d’existence. Ce sont des guerriers qui vivent sur une terre quasi désertique et n’ayant comme compagnons que des sauvageons, qu’ils tuent depuis ce qu’ils leur semblent, la création de leur Maison. Ils sont presque aussi grands que des géants et d’après les mythes, ils seraient les descendants d’un des Géant que le Roi de l’hiver a tué il y a bien longtemps. Ils sont les premiers à lutter contre les attaques des sauvageons et ceux sont eux qui ont été auprès des Rois Stark, lorsqu’ils ont mis fin au règne des frères Gendel et Gorne, ils étaient également là lors de la bataille contre Raymun Barberouge. Les Omble ont combattus de nombreux Roi d’Au-delà du Mur mais pas seulement, ils ont combattus un roi fou, un roi sudiste et ils sont prêt à recommencer.

Nombreux d’entre eux sont allés au Mur, non par punition mais par honneur, par devoir comme c’était le cas autrefois. Des rumeurs disent entre autre que le treizième commandant de la Garde de Nuit aurait été un Omble. Est-ce vrai ? Le Roi de la nuit aurait été un de leurs ancêtre ?

  * Jon Omble Lord d’Atre-les-Confins, surnommé le Lard-Jon, il est âgé de 45 ans.
  * Jon Omble Héritier d’Atre-les-Confins, surnommé le P’tit Jon, il est âgé de 17 ans
  * Ronan Omble Second fils, il est âgé de 14 ans
  * Ossian Omble Troisième fils, il est âgé de 13 ans.
  * Sara Omble Fille aînée, elle est âgée de 15 ans.
  * Brigid Omble Seconde fille, elle est âgée 10 ans.
  * Eddard Omble Fils bâtard de P’tit Jon, surnommé Ned, il est âgé de 4 ans.



#### Flint des Montagnes

La famille Flint soutiennent que les Flint de « La Veuve » et de « Pouce-Flint » sont leurs descendants. Pourquoi pas ? Ce n’est en tout cas pas, ce que dit la partie adverse qui dit l’inverse. Le reste du Nord, n’y accorde peu d’importance mais ce n’est pas leur cas. Au fil du temps, une certaine rivalité c’est crée entre eux, bien qu’elle ne soit pas aussi méchante et cruelle que celle qui lie la famille Forestier et Whitehill.

La famille Flint est fière de leurs capacités de grimpeur, d’ailleurs Bran Stark aurait hérité ce talent d’Arya Flint d’après Vieille Nan. En hiver, ces montagnards, quittent leur logis pour s’installer à Ville d’hiver ou partir chasser jusqu’au printemps pour les plus anciens.

  * Torghen Flint Lord de Mountainside, il est âgé de 47 ans.
  * Donnel Flint Héritier de Mountainside, il est âgé de 23 ans
  * Artos Flint Second fils, il est âgé de 16 ans
  * Deidre Flint Souche. Fille aînée, veuve de l’héritier Rickard Souche, elle a 18 ans.
  * Ciara Flint Seconde fille, elle est âgée de 14 ans.
  * Sera Flint Troisième fille, elle est âgée de 11 ans.



#### Karstark

#### La famille Karstark a été crée il y a plus de sept cents ans et comme l’indique le nom, ils sont liés aux Stark. Encore aujourd’hui, beaucoup d’entre eux on les cheveux bruns et les yeux gris, typique des loups de la Maison suzeraine. Ils sont fiers, orgueilleux et ils se souviennent qu’ils sont tout autant les descendants des Rois de l’hiver. D’ailleurs, le fondateur de leur maison était l’un des nombreux fils, d’un des Rois du Nord et son nom était Karlon. Karlon Stark. Il a écrasé une rébellion dans l’œuf, en se débarrassant d’un banneret trop ambitieux et par son acte, le Roi lui offrit un fief qu’il prénomma : Fort Karl qui devint par la suite Karhold. Karlon avait choisi de garder son nom de famille et de jouer avec son prénom, par la suite ses descendants choisirent de changer Stark de Karhold en Karstark.

La famille Karstark a un mode de vie qui ressemble aux clans des montagnes car comme eux, la vie est rude et ils sont obligés de se rendre à Ville d’hiver ou d’allé chasser.

  * Rickard Karstark Lord de Karhold, il est âgé de 45 ans.
  * Harrion Karstark Héritier de Karhold, il est âgé de 16 ans.
  * Eddard Karstark Second fils, il est âgé de 15 ans.
  * Torrhen Karstark Troisième fils, il est un peu plus âgé de 13 ans.
  * Alys Karstark. Fille unique, elle est âgée de 13 ans.
  * Arnolf Karstark Oncle de Rickard, il est âgé de 65 ans.
  * Cregan Karstark Fils aîné d’Arnolf et cousin de Rickard, il est âgé de 53 ans.
  * Arthor Karstark Second fils d’Arnolf et cousin de Rickard, il est âgé de 49 ans.



Dorne

#### Dayne

La famille Dayne descend comme tout les Nordiens et le Peuple Libre, des Premiers Hommes. Ils suivent autant les Sept que les Anciens dieux car ils ont un arbre cœur dans la demeure des Météores. La maison Dayne est la plus ancienne des maisons ainsi que des plus puissantes de Dorne, elle est presque aussi vieille que la maison Stark car elle a plus de dix mille ans. Elle repose sur autant de légendes que les loups, sauf qu’elle est sujet aux étoiles. L’une d’elle dit que le premier Dayne aurait été mené aux Météores grâce à une étoile filante et c’est là, qu’il y découvrit une pierre aux pouvoirs magiques.

Les Dayne sont comme les Stark, les descendants de Rois. Les Rois de Torrentine n’ont pas dû s’incliner devant un dragon mais devant les armées de Nyméria Martell et de son époux. Les Dayne se sont battus avec les Andals mais pas autant que contre les Rhoynars. Le dernier roi de Torrentine a été envoyé au Mur avec cinq autres rois dorniens. Les Daynes sont des guerriers réputés, ils sont connus comme les « épées du Matin », « épée éclatante : le 1er roi de Torrentine », « l’épée du soir » et « l’étoile noire : surnom de Gérold Dayne ». Ce sont des épéistes incroyables, des chevaliers reconnus, morts au combat. Les Dayne ont participés à la première Guerre Dornienne qui opposait le roi des Sept couronnes « Aegon 1er Targaryen » contre la princesse de Dorne Meria Martell.

Au fil du temps, les Dayne et les Targaryen se sont rapprochés et ils ont formés des alliances. Ce qui est la cause des yeux indigo et des cheveux clairs, légèrement argentés de certains membres de cette famille.

Ils sont non seulement célèbres pour leur titre mais également pour son épée ancestrale, Aube qui est forgée à partir d’une météorite il y a plusieurs millénaires. Crépuscule, l’épée de l’étoile du Soir a disparue depuis bien longtemps mais personne n’a oublié qu’elle était tout aussi belle et tout aussi mortelle que sa sœur. Et comme dit leur devise : Nos lames sont le chant de la nuit.

  * Ulric Dayne Lord des Météores, il est âgé de 46 ans.
  * Laryssa Dayne Lady des Météores, elle est âgée de 32 ans
  * Edric Dayne Héritier des Météores, il est âgé de 10 ans.
  * Ashara Dayne Sœur aînée d’Ulric, mère de Vorian-Jon Snow, elle c’est suicidée et elle aurait 34 ans.
  * Allyria Dayne Deuxième sœur d’Ulric, elle est âgée de 17 ans.



#### Martell

En l’honneur de leur ancêtre, la célèbre princesse Nyméria, cette maison porte fièrement Nymeros Martell comme nom de famille. Malgré les conquêtes, ils ont gardés leurs titres de prince et princesse. Certains pourraient même s’y perdre, un prince de la Couronne qui épouse une princesse de Dorne, quel est la différence ? Tout Simplement que les Martell possèdent juste un titre alors que le prince de la Couronne à tout les Royaumes derrière lui. Ainsi, si le Royaume de Dorne se rebelle contre le Roi Robert alors les six autres royaumes s’allient pour combattre ensemble les dornishs. Cependant, cette famille n’a jamais porté le titre de roi. Au contraire, avant l’arrivée des Rhoynars ils ne détenaient qu’un petit territoire.

Les Martell sont tout l’opposé des Stark car ils sont à la fois, les descendants des Rhoynars mais également ceux des Andals, ce qui fait d’eux des « Dorniens salés ». Eh oui, car les Dorniens sont séparés en trois catégories : salés, sableux ou comme « les Dayne » rocheux. Mais la maison Martell comme toute autre maison dornienne n’est sous l’influence des Rhoynars que depuis mille ans. Dorne doit l’invasion de ce peuple grâce à cette reine guerrière qu’ils admirent encore aujourd’hui et les Martell doivent leur ascension grâce au mariage de leur aïeul Mors Martell avec Nymeria. Des coutumes et de nombreuses lois sont présentes grâce à cette union, dont la succession où fils et fille sont égaux : l’enfant le plus âgé est celui qui hérite, peu importe son sexe. Mais comme l’ancienne langue dans le Nord, la langue rhoynaise c’est perdue et ceci sous l’interdiction des Martell pour l’intégration des nouveaux habitants. Alors que dans le Nord, il s’agit juste d’un manque de pratique qui a finalement mit fin à la langue ou du moins à Westeros.

Les Martell sont dignes de leur devise « Insoumis, invaincus, intacts » car non seulement ils ont la réputation d’être prudents mais ces serpents, sont des stratèges. Ils ont permis aux Dorniens de résister à la Conquête d’Aegon 1er Targaryen. Grâce à leur ruse, la reine Rhaenys Targaryen qui avait pour mission d’obtenir la capitulation de Dorne, ne trouva que villes et châteaux vides. Et alors que le Nord qui avait vu des Rois de l’hiver défiler, il avait dû s’agenouiller devant le conquérant. Les Martell et le reste de Dorne sont devenus indépendants. Il y a eu cependant plusieurs autres guerres où les Martell ont dû participer ainsi que les dorniens. L’affrontement du Roi Vautour, la conquête de Peyredragon…Mais obstinément, ils ont refusés de prendre part à la Danse des Dragons. Etait-ce sage ? Les avis divergent, les dorniens vous diront sans contexte que oui alors que la partie adverse vous affirmera le contraire. La guerre reprit cependant entre les fils de lance et les dragons, encore une fois pour la conquête et encore une fois, les fils ardents se rebellèrent. Pour mettre fin à ceci, les otages Dorniens ont été restitués et une alliance a été faîte entre un prince dragon et une princesse de Dorne. Une troisième tentative de conquête a été entreprise et cela c’est terminée en un troisième échec, à croire que les Targaryen n’ont pas appris de leurs erreurs. S’ensuivit alors encore un mariage qui relia enfin les Sept Couronnes à Dorne. Depuis lors, les Martell et les Targaryen sont resté proches.

  * Doran Nymeros Martell Prince de Dorne, Lord de Lancehélion, Seigneur suzerain de Dorne, il est âgé de 49 ans.
  * Mellario Nymeros Martell Lady de Lancehélion, connue sous le nom de Mellario de Norvos. Elle est âgée de 47 ans
  * Arianne Martell Princesse de Dorne, héritière de Lancehélion, elle est âgée de 20 ans.
  * Quentin Martell Prince de Dorne, fils aîné, il est âgé de 16 ans.
  * Trystan Martell Prince de Dorne, second fils, il est âgé de 9 ans.
  * Oberyn Martell Prince de Dorne et frère de Doran, surnommé la Vipère Rouge. Il est âgé de 39 ans.
  * Ellaria Sand Amante du Prince Oberyn et mère de ses quatre dernières filles. Elle est âgée de 33 ans.
  * Obara Sand. Première fille bâtarde d’Oberyn, elle est une des aspics des sables. Elle est âgée de 25 ans.
  * Nymeria Sand. Deuxième fille bâtarde d’Oberyn, elle est une des aspics des sables. Elle est âgée de 22 ans.
  * Tyerne Sand. Troisième fille bâtarde d’Oberyn, elle est une des aspics des sables. Elle est âgée de 20 ans.
  * Sarella Sand. Quatrième fille bâtarde d’Oberyn, elle est une des aspics des sables. Elle est âgée de ( ?).
  * Elia Sand Cinquième fille bâtarde d’Oberyn et d’Ellaria, elle est âgée de 11 ans.
  * Obella Sand Sixième fille bâtarde d’Oberyn et d’Ellaria, elle est âgée de 9 ans.
  * Dorea Sand Septième fille bâtarde d’Oberyn et d’Ellaria, elle est âgée de 5 ans.
  * Loreza Sand Huitième fille bâtarde d’Oberyn et d’Ellaria, elle est âgée de 3 ans.



** Sud de Westeros **

#### Tyrell

Les Tyrell sont les descendants d’un grand roi des Premiers Hommes, qui aurait vécu lors de l’âge d’or de l’époque des héros et son nom était Garth Mainverte. Ce qui ferait qu’eux comme les Stark ont un ancêtre en commun car il est dit que Garth est le grand-père de Bran le bâtisseur. Seul descendant vivant au Nord et il est incroyable que les Tyrell, Hightower, Tarly et tout autre membres de grandes familles du Reach traitent les Stark de sauvages lorsqu’on sait, qu’ils sont aussi fils des premiers hommes et qu’ils possèdent un arbre cœur. Ils sont surtout fiers de leurs racines Andals mais c’est leur lien avec Mainverte qui leur doit leur position en tant que Maison suzeraine.

Les Tyrell ont toujours été fidèles au Rois, que cela soit aux Targaryen comme à ceux qui les ont précédés et qui se nommaient les Rois Jardinier. Une maison qui c’est éteinte lors de la bataille du Champ de Feu. Une bataille où le Roi Jardinier et le Roi du Roc se sont unis pour faire face au conquérant mais qui ont finalement perdus. Cela à cependant eu un point positif pour les Tyrell car cela les a permit de recevoir le fief de Hautjardin et la gouvernance du Reach. Bien que les Tyrell n’étaient ni les plus puissants, ni la maison la plus ancienne.

Même à cette époque, les Tyrell savaient comment faire tourner les choses à leur avantage. Ceci, parce qu’ils ont ouvert une porte pour faire entre Aegon Targaryen 1er dans Hautjardin après la bataille. Cependant, peut-être n’avaient-ils pas la langue acérée de la Lady Olenna et la beauté de la rose dorée qui ornent les jardins du château, d’aujourd’hui.

On dit que les Rois Jardinier, en leur nom, c’étaient fait un devoir de décorer et d’embaumer leurs jardins de fleurs. C’est sans aucun doute, une autre raison pour laquelle Hautjardin se nomme ainsi, un simple jeu de mot. Les roses parfument, c’est un fait et cela va si bien à Lady Margaery. Mais à la fin, n’ont-ils pas assez de tant de roses ? Une autre raison pour laquelle, on nomme Lady Olenna, la reine des épines car ce surnom, lui va si bien. Tout comme la devise de leur maison : « Croître avec vigueur ».

  * Olenna Redwyne Tyrell Mère du seigneur de Hautjardin, surnommé la Reine des épines, elle est âgée de 69 ans.
  * Mace Tyrell Seigneur suzerain du Reach, lord de Hautjardin, Gouverneur du Sud, Défenseur des Marches, Grand Maréchal du Reach. Il est âgé de 41 ans.
  * Alerie Hightower Tyrell Lady de Hautjardin, elle est âgée de 37 ans.
  * Willos Tyrell Héritier de Hautjardin, il est âgé de 23 ans.
  * Garlan Tyrell Second fils, il est âgé de 20 ans.
  * Loras Tyrell Troisième fils, il est l’écuyer de Renly Baratheon et a un peu plus de 15ans.
  * Margaery Tyrell Fille unique, surnommée la rose dorée, elle est âgée de ( ?)
  * Mina Tyrell Redwyne Première fille de Lady Olenna, elle est âgée de 36 ans
  * Paxter Redwyne Lord de La Treille, seigneur de la maison Redwyne, il est âgé de 52 ans.
  * Horas Redwyne Héritier de La Treille, il est âgé de 20 ans.
  * Hobber Redwyne Second fils, il est âgé de 17 ans.
  * Desmera Redwyne Fille unique et servant de dame à Margaery, elle est âgée de 14 ans.
  * Janna Tyrell Fossovoie Seconde fille de Lady Olenna, elle est âgée 33 ans.
  * Elinor Tyrell Cousine éloignée et dame de compagnie de Margaery, elle est âgée de 11 ans.
  * Alla Tyrell Cousine éloignée et dame de compagnie de Margaery, elle est âgée de 11 ans.
  * Megg Tyrell Cousine éloignée et dame de compagnie de Margaery, elle est âgée de 11 ans.



#### Baratheon

La Maison Baratheon était autrefois les Rois de l’Orage et ils régnaient sur les terres de l’Orage. Un Baratheon sous le nom d’Orys a été la 1ère Main d’Aegon Targaryen 1er et ce même Orys était le demi-frère du Conquérant. Les Baratheon sont liés par le sang aux dragons. Un Baratheon est actuellement le Roi des Sept Couronnes et Protecteur du Royaume. Un Baratheon est actuellement le Seigneur de l’île qui autrefois appartenait aux Targaryen. La famille Baratheon est la dynastie royale depuis la rébellion qui a mis fin à la maison Targaryen.

Robert Baratheon, Roi des Sept Couronnes et Protecteur des Royaumes, a proclamé haut et fort qu’il aimait sa Lyanna. Le Nord, se souvient cependant de son comportement lors de la campagne et c’est la raison pour laquelle seul Eddard Stark a plié le genou. Chaque jour, Robert criait vengeance et amour alors qu’il buvait et couchait chaque soir, une femme différente. « Notre est la fureur » est la devise de sa maison. Il pourrait tout autant ajouter mensonge et jalousie. Jaloux qu’un autre attire l’œil d’une femme qu’il ne peut avoir. Il a fait savoir au monde entier, qu’il connaissait la belle nordiene alors qu’il ne l’avait aperçut qu’une seule fois et ceci lors du tournoi d’Harrenhal. Connaître par les propos de son cher ami « Ned » Stark qu’il appel si tendrement, frère. Mais cela faisait des années que frère et sœur ne c’étaient point vu. Durant la rébellion, Robert Baratheon a conçu plus de bâtards qu’une main ne peut contenir de doigts, il est d’ailleurs connu qu’il possède actuellement presque vingt bâtards à son actif. A croire qu’il se fait un devoir de se faire une descendance qui pourrait semer le chaos avec ses vrais-nés, surtout Edric Storm qu’il a conçu avec la haute-née Florent. Robert se flatte de l’avoir couché le soir des noces de Stannis, dans le lit des mariés. Encore un exemple de sa maturité et de l’aveuglement du gouverneur du Nord.

Mais en dehors de ce comportement qui est loin d’être digne d’un Roi, en dehors du faite que Robert se moque de gouverner. Il est digne de savoir que la maison Baratheon est la maison suzeraine des terres de l’Orage et qu’autrefois, ses terres appartenaient aux Durrandon. Le dernier « l’Arrogant » a été tué par Orys et c’est suite à cela qu’il a reçu les terres des tempêtes et le titre qui va avec. Orys Baratheon a mené une des armées royales lors de la première guerre Dornienne et en retour, il fût capturé et perdu sa main d’épée. Peu après sa libération, il quitta son poste de Main mais mène bataille contre le premier roi Vautour.

Les lords Baratheon ont fait de nombreux mariages entre eux et les Targaryen. Ainsi Jocelyne Baratheon épousa Aemon Targaryen et le plus récemment Ormund Baratheon à Rhaelle Targaryen qui sont les grands-parents du Roi Robert. Mais entretemps, il y eu une rébellion causée par une rupture de fiançailles entre le célèbre prince héritier Duncan Targaryen qu’on surnommera « Duncan le Grand ». Cela mena à la proclamation d’être Roi de l’Orage de la part de Lyonel Baratheon, qui fût vaincu par le lord commandant de la Garde Royale. C’est donc assez ironique que le Roi Robert souhaite anéantir tout les Targaryen et a appelé Aegon et Rhaenys : pion de dragon. Quand on connaît la quantité de sang qu’ils ont en commun, même s’il est dilué. Après tout, ce n’est pas par conquête qu’il a gardé son trône de fer mais par le sang.

  * Robert Baratheon Roi des Andals, de Rhoynar et des Premiers Hommes. Seigneur des Sept Couronnes et Protecteur du Royaume. Il est surnommé l’usurpateur et il est âgé de 35 ans
  * Cercei Lannister Baratheon Reine Des Sept Couronnes et protectrice du Royaume. Elle est âgée de 31 ans.
  * Joffrey Baratheon Prince héritier des Sept Couronnes, surnommé le prince doré. Il est âgé de 12 ans
  * Myrcella Baratheon Princesse des Sept Couronnes, elle est âgée de 8 ans
  * Tommen Baratheon Prince des Sept Couronnes, il est âgé de 7 ans
  * Mya Stone Première fille bâtarde du Roi Robert, elle vit dans le Val et elle est âgée de 17 ans
  * Edric Storm Bâtard Royal du Roi Robert, il vit à Accalmie sous la tutelle de Renly Baratheon, il a 10 ans
  * Gendry Waters Fils bâtard du Roi Robert, surnommé le Taureau, vivant à Port-Réal. Il est âgé de 13 ans.
  * Barra Waters Fille bâtarde du Roi Robert, bientôt là.
  * 12 autres bâtards
  * Stannis Baratheon Lord de Peyredragon, maître des navires, frère du Roi Robert, il est âgé de 33 ans.
  * Selyse Florent Baratheon Lady de Peyredragon, elle est âgée de 30 ans
  * Shorên Baratheon Héritière de Peyredragon, elle est âgée de 9 ans
  * Renly Baratheon Lord d’Accalmie, seigneur suzerain des terres de l’orage, maître des lois, frère cadet du Roi Robert et de lord Stannis. Il est âgé d’un peu plus de 20 ans



#### Lannister

La famille Lannister est la plus riche et la plus puissante de tout Westeros, on dit qu’ils chient de l’or. Un métal précieux qu’ils exploitent de leurs nombreuses mines. De surcroît, lorsque le soleil brille, chaque membre de cette famille flamboie grâce à leur chevelure dorée. Les yeux émeraude et un orgueil démesuré, ils se croient supérieurs à tout le monde. Ce trait de caractère les fait mépriser la Garde de Nuit qui autrefois était honorable. Ce n’est pourtant pas les gens qu’elle reflète que le rôle qu’elle remplie qui les dégoûte.

Les Lannister sont comme les Stark, ils sont les descendants des Premiers Hommes même si depuis le temps, ils sont tout autant Andal. Leurs ancêtres étaient présents lors de l’âge des héros qui d’ailleurs, Castral Roc prit vie à cette époque. Ils ne règnent pas sur les terres froides enneigées mais sur les terres de l’Ouest et tout comme les Stark, ils ont été Rois.

Au cours du Fléau de Valyria, le Roi du Rock acheta une magnifique épée en acier valyrien qu’il nomma Rugissante. Prénom qui sonne bien avec leur devise « Je rugis ». Malheureusement, elle disparut un siècle plus tard sous la garde du Roi Tommen II car ce dernier désirait toutes les richesses et les secrets de l’antique Valyria. Il y a six ans, Gerion Lannister qui est le plus jeune frère du Seigneur actuel de Castral Rock, se donna la mission de retrouver l’épée disparue. Depuis, on ne l’a jamais revu.

Lorsque Aegon 1er Targaryen est venu conquérir et a anéantit Harren à Harrenhal, le Roi Loren Lannister a fait une alliance avec le roi Mern Jardinier. Il a cependant plié le genou lorsque lui et le Roi du Reach ont été vaincus lors de la bataille du Champ de Feu. De ce jour, les Lannister se sont transformés de Roi à Seigneur suzerain. Les hommes d’or se sont battus pour les dragons mais ils avaient toujours des arrières pensés. Ils désirent depuis la perte de leur trône, de remettre un de leur fils ou une de leur fille sur le trône.

  * Tywin Lannister Lord de Castral Rock, Gouverneur de l’ouest, suzerain de l’ouest, Bouclier de Port-Lannis, il est âgé de 55 ans.
  * Jaime Lannister Membre de la Garde Royale, il est surnommé « briseur de serment » et « tueur de Roi. » Il est le frère jumeau de la Reine Cercei. Il est âgé de 31 ans.
  * Tyrion Lannister Second fils, ex-mari de Tysha, il est surnommé « le Nain », « le Lutin » et le « Bout d’Homme ». Il est âgé de 24 ans.



***

**Courtisane et Spadassins**

  * La dame voilée
  * Sélénombre
  * Reine des Tritons et ses sirènes : « Natalia », « Cordélia », « Scylla Prestayn » et « Zévannah »
  * Terro
  * Orbelo
  * Syrio Forel
  * Qarro Volentin (première épée actuelle de Braavos)



**Compagnie D’orée et alliances**

  * Duncan Membre des 9, il fait partie de la compagnie dorée. Il est âgé de ( ?)
  * Harry Paisselande Capitaine de la Compagnie, surnommé Sans-Terre
  * Jon Connington Il était le lord de la Griffonière, exilé, banni de la compagnie dorée. Il est âgé 35 ans.



**Prêtres Rouges**

  * Lysbeth Membre des 9, elle est âgée de ( ?)
  * Melissandre Elle est surnommée la « femme rouge ».
  * Kinvara
  * Thoros de Myr



**Autres**

  * Ellio Membre des 9, il est âgé de ( ?)
  * Lalalyana Mère d’Ellio, ancienne prostituée de Lys. Elle est âgée d’un peu plus de 33 ans.
  * Taléa Fille cadette de Brusco, vendeur de coquillage.
  * Brea Fille aînée de Brusco, vendeur de coquillage.
  * Lanna Fille de la prostituée « la femme Matelot », du bordel le Havre Heureux. Elle a 11 ans.



  * Junsai Membre des 9, il est âgé de ( ?)
  * Kalla Voisine et amante de Junsai, elle est âgée de 17 ans.



  * Jacob Membre des 9 et immaculé, il est âgé de ( ?)
  * Missandai La jeune interprète originaire de Naath, parle dix-neuf langues, elle est âgée de 8 ans.




	17. The war of Sensitifs: Retour d'Expédition

Chapitre16 : Retour d’expédition

** Athéna **

Ils étaient enfin de retour au campement et l’image des morts et des Autres restaient dans l’esprit d’Athéna. Elle a beau vouloir, elle n’arrive pas à passer à autre chose. La découverte de l’épée de Vorian lui a changé un temps mais ça n’a pas duré longtemps. Le sommeil lui manque car dès qu’elle ferme les paupières, elle voit Alexeï mourir puis brûler. Elle ne devrait pas mais une pointe de culpabilité alors, la ronge. Pourquoi lui et pas elle, à chaque fois la même rengaine. Ce n’est pas sain, elle le sait parfaitement mais qui a dit que l’esprit était réfléchit ? Les enfants qu’elle avait ramenés avec elle, tentent de paraîtres forts mais si pour elle, c’est dur pour eux, c’est insupportable. Pourtant, on dit que les enfants on une force en eux que les adultes n’ont plus. Il est sans doute vrai car ces pauvres gamins, ils en ont vécus et vus des choses durant leur trajet. Il faut que le Peuple Libre trouve un moyen de traverser le Mur et avec ce qui c’est produit l’autre jour, lui donne l’intuition que Vorian est leur solution. Il faut juste que le Peuple Libre soit patient et surtout…qu’il arrive à survivre jusque là. Athéna a déjà pensé à sa mort et il est triste mais si cela devait arriver, alors qu’elle meurt. Elle refuse cependant d’être maudite comme tous les autres et se transformer en revenant. Elle veut trouver la paix avec sa mère. Qu’on brûle son corps comme depuis le début de la création des Premiers Hommes, ainsi il n’y aura aucuns risques qu’elle se transforme en cette créature d’épouvante. Athéna espère vivre encore longtemps mais si demain sonne sa dernière heure, alors ainsi soit-il. Elle tourne la tête sur sa droite pour voir que Vorian se trouve à côté d’elle. Le fils du Seigneur Stark a un comportement étrange avec Fantôme, c’est comme si son ami et le loup étaient liés. Si tel était le cas, elle ne devrait pas être étonnée car après tout, même Au-delà du Mur on a entendu des légendes à propos de sa famille. Des légendes indiquant qu’ils avaient plus que des affinités avec ces animaux, que les Rois de l’Hiver d’autrefois pouvaient changer de forme et prendre l’apparence d’un loup. Athéna ne pensait pas que Vorian était capable de faire cela, mais il est tout à fait possible qu’il soit un zoman. Seul un homme sur mille reçoit le don de change-peau et si Vorian a hérité de ce cadeau alors il ne fait aucun doute, que le Peuple libre le respectera. Il est vrai que son peuple aura également peur de lui mais de tout les zoman, il ne pourra jamais être aussi puissant que Varamyr. N’est-ce pas ?! Varamyr, surnommé bosse ou Sixpeaux car il peut se changer en six animaux. Varamyr qui est chef sauvageon sanglant, qui a tué son mentor car il voulait être le plus puissant, et qui aujourd’hui sert de lieutenant à Mance Ryder. Varamyr qui l’observe et qui se croit discret, il est or de question qu’il la vole. Elle ne deviendra pas sa femme, plutôt mourir que de partager son lit.

Elle allait cependant aider Vorian avec son don car s’il a bien été touché par les dieux, il saura comment faire à la fin de sa discussion avec Orell.

  * Orell, puis-je te poser des questions s’il te plaît ?
  * A propos de quoi ?
  * Je me questionnais sur tes capacités de change-peau, à vrai dire. Comment t’es-tu aperçu que tu en étais un ?
  * Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?
  * Rien de mal dans tout ça, c’est juste que ça m’intéresse.
  * Rien de mal, hein ?
  * Je le jure sur les Anciens dieux.
  * Pourquoi tu lui poses cette question ? Demande Vorian qui les écoutait attentivement.
  * J’avais quatre ans lorsque je me suis aperçu que je pouvais voir à travers mon aigle.
  * Tu n’as pas fait de…rêves ?
  * Rêves ? Non, seul ceux qui sont liés avec des loups et des renards, ont des rêves. De ce que j’ai entendu, ils se retrouvent dans l’esprit de l’animal auquel ils sont liés. Odorat, vue, ouïe…l’homme a droit à tous les sens mais il ne peut pas influencer l’animal, ne peut pas lui donner une indication, ne peut pas le manipuler. C’est pourquoi on dit que c’est un rêve de loup ou un rêve de renard. Par exemple, imagine que tu t’endors et que tu rêves que tu cours à travers les bois. Bien entendu dans cette hypothèse, tu es doté du don de change-peau.
  * Bien entendu.
  * Donc tu cours jusqu’à ce que tu renifles une proie et tu le voie, tu la chasse et tu l’attrapes alors. Tu sens le goût du sang dans ta bouche ainsi que la chaleur du liquide, tu ressentirais également l’adrénaline de l’animal auquel tu es lié.



Athéna tourna la tête vers Vorian qui baissait la tête sur le côté avec un air pensif. Ses dents se mordaient les lèvres comme s’il se retenait de poser une question.

  * Si ce n’est pas des rêves qu’il fait alors qu’est-ce ? Demanda Vorian.
  * Tu dis donc que seul ceux liés aux loups et aux renards peuvent faire des rêves, que fais-tu donc alors ?
  * Je regarde à volonté dans l’esprit de mon aigle, ma petite. Je n’ai pas besoin de dormir pour pénétrer à l’intérieur de lui.
  * Comment est-ce ? Est-ce que ça ressemble un peu aux rêves que tu as décrits ? Et comment en es-tu arrivé là ?
  * Tu es le premier non change-peau à me poser ces questions, tu sais. Eh bien, pour arriver là où je suis, c’est facile et à la fois difficile car il faut ouvrir son troisième œil. Mon mentor me disait sans arrêt : « P’tit gars ferme les yeux, pense fort et sincèrement à ta moitié, et alors une porte apparaîtra devant toi ». Il avait raison car à chaque fois, elle apparaît et elle est grand ouverte.
  * Une porte ?
  * Ce n’est pas vraiment une porte, c’est un vaisseau de lumière qui t’attire et qui vient directement de l’animal auquel tu es lié. Si cette porte était fermée alors je ne pourrais pénétrer dans l’esprit de mon aigle, à moins de le briser.
  * Ah !
  * Oh…
  * Mon mentor me disait plus tu pratiques, plus c’est facile mais n’est pas peur car alors tu resteras bloquer. Il faut faire confiance en son animal car un vrai change-peau, ma belle, c’est quand les deux esprits ne forment qu’un. Mais attention, il faut le dominer et non se laisser dominer, au risque de se perdre totalement.
  * Ton mentor m’avait l’air d’être un sage, ma parole.
  * La sagesse ne l’a malheureusement pas sauvé des griffes des morts.
  * Je suis désolé.
  * Il n’y a pas de contreparties ? Interroge Vorian.
  * Orell, qu’est-il arrivé à Javah ?
  * Ah…L’esprit de Javah n’avait pas déserté le corps du lynx, lorsque ce dernier est mort. Il faut savoir qu’il y a toujours une part de l’esprit de l’homme qui demeure dans l’animal, ce dernier gardera donc une partie humaine. Mais au moment où le lynx est mort, Javah utilisait son troisième œil.
  * Aie.
  * Il est resté coincé ?
  * Oui et par conséquent, son corps humain est décédé à son tour. Si c’était son corps humain qui avait été tué alors l’âme de Javah aurait continuée de vivre à travers son lynx. Il ne faut oublier que c’est une connexion qui s’établit dans les deux sens, Athéna.
  * Ça fait comme même légèrement peur.
  * De nos jours, il y a des choses qui vous font trembler bien plus.
  * C’est vrai.
  * Est-ce que tu me poses ces questions, à cause de tes renards ? Je ne pensais pas que tu en étais une mais je veux bien t’aider.
  * Non, rien de tel ne me concerne avec Solstice et Boréal. Mais merci comme même.



** Ellio **

Non loin du port Chiffonnier, dans l’auberge le « Havre Heureux », Ellio était accoudé au bar. Avant qu’elle ne tombe vraiment malade et ne reste couchée au lit, sa mère travaillait ici. Parfois, des acteurs et des touristes venaient ici. Les gens de Westeros étaient les plus réguliers dans l’établissement et c’est grâce à eux, qu’il avait apprit la langue commune. Ce qui était très utile pour son métier de commerçant. Rarement, il lui arrivait de croiser la célèbre Reine des tritons et ses sirènes. Cette courtisane était très réputée dans Braavos et il arrivait parfois à Ellio, de s’imaginer être son fils au lieu d’une simple putain. Quel aurait été sa vie, si sa mère avait un peu plus d’éducation et de moyens pour l’élever ? Il aurait pût s’élever à un rang plus haut que celui auquel, il est aujourd’hui. Cependant, il est encore jeune alors il a encore le temps de faire quelque chose de sa vie, quelque chose de plus.

Les frères Dothare, deux hommes qui venaient régulièrement ici, se tenaient à deux tables d’Ellio mais ça ne l’empêchait pas d’entendre ce qu’ils disaient. Pas qu’il voulait écouter mais leurs voix résonnaient jusqu’à lui. Surtout lorsque Gyloro se mettait à chanter ses chantons qu’il finissait par connaître par cœur. Lanna, la fille de la patronne de l’établissement atterrit brusquement dans son champ de vision. Elle avait dans les onze ans et Ellio savait qu’elle avait un faible pour lui mais ce n’est encore qu’une enfant. Dans quelques années, elle tombera amoureuse de quelqu’un d’autre qui lui rendra son amour. A moins qu’elle ne finisse par suivre la voie de sa mère, en tant que prostitué.

  * Tu veux boire quelque chose ?
  * Une bière, s’il te plaît.
  * D’accord.
  * Alors qu’elles sont les nouvelles ?
  * Le Seigneur de la mer a enfin choisit sa première épée.
  * Ah oui et qui est-ce ?
  * Qorro Volentin.
  * J’ai beaucoup entendu parler de lui mais je ne l’ai jamais vu.
  * Qui c’est, cette année changera cela. Désolé, je dois m’occuper d’une table. Je reviens tout de suite.



La jolie fillette blonde le contourna pour se rendre vers ses nouveaux clients et les conversations des frères Dothare lui parvinrent de nouveau aux oreilles. Ellio avait un cercle d’ami limité qui était composé de son clan ainsi que deux- trois personnes, qui se trouvent actuellement au « Bateau guignol » qui se trouve juste en face de l’auberge. Cela ne l’empêche pas d’apprécier Gyloro et Gylono. D’ailleurs, ces deux là, ont l’air de magouillés quelque chose.

  * P’tit frère, tout à l’heure j’ai appris quelque chose d’important.
  * Ah bon ?
  * J’ai entendu que le roi mendiant et sa sœur étaient logés à Pentos.
  * Qu’est-ce que tu veux que ça me foutes ?!
  * Réfléchi un peu, idiot. Avec un tel renseignement, on peut avertir le roi cerf et gagner plus d’or qu’on n’en aura jamais !
  * Je ne sais pas…Ça fait combien de temps qu’ils y sont d’abord ? Il se peut que Baratheon soit déjà au courant ou pire, ça se trouve à l’heure où on parle, ils ont foutus le camp et alors c’est pas l’or qu’on aura mais c’est notre tête qu’on perdra.
  * Pff…Toujours négatif. Comment veux-tu qu’on avance et qu’on trouve de bons plans avec un tel raisonnement ?!
  * Gyloro, je ne suis pas négatif mais réaliste. Les Targaryen peuvent être à Pentos depuis des mois sans qu’on le sache et tu as entendu parlé du prince déchu, il est à moitié aussi fou que son père. Non, non, je ne veux pas m’embarquer dans cette affaire.
  * Bon, d’accord. Mais je te préviens, tu ne refuses pas la prochaine affaire que je propose.



** Athéna **

Mance était de retour de son expédition, à la grande joie d’une certaine blonde. Athéna avait donc rendez-vous avec les divers lieutenants pour avoir un compte rendu, de ce que leur Roi avait découvert. Du moins, s’il avait découvert quelque chose. Un sourire ornait ses lèvres et Athéna ne le connaissait pas assez pour savoir, ce que cela voulait dire. Ils entrèrent tous dans la tente faîte de peau et attendaient les derniers arrivés et lorsque ce fût le cas, Mance les observa tous. Lorsque son regard tomba sur elle, ses yeux se foncèrent. Il avait forcément dû apprendre ce qui c’était passé mais elle ne laisserait pas cet ancien corbeau, même s’il est désormais roi Au-delà du mur l’accuser.

  * Mon expédition c’est bien déroulée. Que cela soit à l’allée comme au retour, les corbeaux ne m’ont pas aperçus, je dois dire que rejoindre la garde des Omble était une bonne idée car personne n’a posé de questions.
  * C’est un coup de chance. Les corbeaux auraient pût comme même t’apercevoir. Dit Jarl.
  * Mais ce n’est pas le cas.
  * Eh donc, vous avez appris quelque chose ?
  * Apparemment, Lord Stark aurait exécuté un déserteur suite à la disparition mystérieuse de deux de ses compères.



Tout le monde se regarda à cette information car on savait ce que cela signifiait. Les morts. Les Autres ont fais des victimes parmi la garde. Cette fois, ce n’est plus seulement le Peuple Libre qui est touché et les gens au sud du Mur doivent à tout prix le savoir.

  * Et leur roi, penses-tu qu’il pourrait nous croire et plus important, nous aider ? Interrogea Athéna.
  * J’ai rencontré Robert Baratheon, autrefois. Il n’est plus ce qu’il était.
  * Comment ça ?
  * Il est gros et ivre et ne fait que de coucher des femmes. Je vous aurais dit qu’il nous aurais aidé avant mais maintenant, maintenant nous devons compter sur nous et nous seul.
  * Peut-être pas.
  * Comment ça, Athéna ?
  * Il se pourrait que je connaisse le fils du seigneur Stark.
  * Robert ?
  * Non, l’illégitime. Il s’avère qu’il est apprécié de nombreuses maisons du Nord et qu’il a retrouvé certaines reliques appartenant à un célèbre Roi de l’hiver. Les seigneurs le souhaitent sur le trône…
  * Te moques-tu de nous, ma fille ?
  * De nombreuses héritiers et filles lui ont déjà jurés allégeance mais il n’a encore rien dit.
  * Pourquoi ? Questionna Varamyr.
  * Il veut parler à son père avant, ainsi qu’aux seigneurs. Cependant ce n’est pas le plus important.
  * Qu’est-ce ? Demanda Mance.
  * Il est au courant au sujet des morts.
  * Si ce que tu dis est vrai alors il pourrait nous aider. Il est après tout un fils des Premiers Hommes et il a dût grandir avec les légendes sur la longue nuit comme tout nordien mais je ne l’ai pas vu au banquet.
  * C’est parce qu’il ne l’était pas, il est partit en quête.
  * Comment le connais-tu ? Demanda son père.
  * Je te le dirais mais pas maintenant et pas ici.




	18. The war of Sensitifs: Conversations

_ Chapitre 17 : Conversation _

Ils se tenaient debout ou assis dans le bois divin des Trois Sœurs de HautJardin. C’était la deuxième conversation que les Neuf vont avoir tous ensemble. Ils se sont donnés rendez-vous ici car c’est le seul endroit, où il y a un barral et où ils pourraient être tranquilles. Margaery c’était rendue à pied dans cet endroit qu’elle fréquentait de plus en plus, en faisant attention que personne ne la suive, personne ne l’espionne. Au moment-même où elle avait atterrit, les autres avaient suivit.

La rose dorée reposait sur l’herbe et regardait le bassin qui entourait les arbres-cœur. L’aura de magie qui enveloppait cet endroit était presque insupportable et pourtant si réconfortant. Le bâtard de Winterfell fixait l’un des trois visages avec les sourcils froncés, tout comme Athéna. C’est comme s’ils priaient leur dieux et c’était peut-être bien le cas. Les dieux qui au-fil des mois étaient également devenus ceux des sept autres car il ne faisait aucun doute, qu’ils avaient une part de responsabilité dans ce qu’ils leur arrivaient. Margaery était d’ailleurs celle qui c’était le plus rapproché de cette croyance, il était plus facile pour elle en ayant près de chez elle des arbres aux visages qui donnent la sensation que les dieux sont à ses côtés et la protège.

  * Beaucoup de choses se sont déroulées depuis la dernière fois qu’on c’est tous rencontrés. A commencé Vorian.




Il avait été décidé que le clan appellerait le Nordien par son nom de naissance. Ses membres seraient peut-être les seuls à le faire, mais l’appeler par son prénom d’origine est un rappel de ses racines et donc de qui il est.

  * En effet, _votre Grâce._ Rétorqua avec un sourire Duncan.

  * Bon, parlons alors des dernières nouvelles.

  * Il y en a eu plusieurs depuis notre trouvaille des louveteaux. Marmonna Ellio.

  * Eh bien, commençons par le commencement alors. Sarella comment se passe ton séjour à la Citadelle ?

  * Je suis en bonne voie pour avoir ma première chaîne d’ici la fin de l’année. J’ai pût fouiller dans quelques archives grâce à un certain archimestre, ça m’a permis d’apprendre des choses sur ce qui nous arrive. Les écrits et le Mage m’ont beaucoup renseigné.

  * Le Mage ?

  * C’est le surnom de l’archimestre. Bref, nous sommes apparemment une race distincte d’hommes qui est connectés aux barrals.

  * Ça a du sens.

  * Que veux-tu dire, Vorian ?

  * Vous ne devinerez jamais mais l’autre jour, lorsque j’ai trouvé l’épée de mon ancêtre Stark, j’ai eu une vision de BloodRaven. C’est lui, l’homme qui est enraciné.

  * Mais il est censé être mort ! S’exclama Sarella.

  * Je lui ai dis exactement ça.

  * Attendez, BloodRaven comme le célèbre Brynden Rivers ?

  * Oui, Duncan.

  * Eh alors, qu’est-ce qu’il a dit ?

  * C’est lui qui a formé notre clan bien que nous soyons depuis notre naissance des sensitifs. Il n’avait qu’à…activer notre lien ? BloodRaven a affirmé que nous ne sommes qu’au début de notre lien et que celui-ci va s’étendre au fil du temps.

  * Moi, mon mestre m’a dit que nous étions liés sur le plan émotionnel, sensoriel et on a pût le constater, qu’on l’était aussi sur le plan intellectuel.

  * Pourquoi maintenant ? Demanda Junsai.

  * Les morts. Murmura Athéna.




Un moment de silence s’empara de l’endroit car tout le monde avait assisté au combat d’Athéna avec ces créatures l’autre jour. Tout le monde savait que la Longue nuit se préparait et qu’une armée était en route. Tout les 9 ressentaient des frissons le long de leurs colonnes vertébrales.

  * Azor Ahai. S’exclama soudainement Lysbeth.

  * Pardon ? Demanda Margaery.

  * Azor Ahai. Le prince qui a été promis. L’élu de R’hllor

  * Euh…il se pourrait qu’en réalité ton prince fût un Sensitif. Il y a un écrit qui indique que celui qui a vaincu la première Longue nuit se serait battue à neuf endroits en même temps. Ça pourrait de nouveau se reproduire si c’était exact.

  * Non, c’est impossible !

  * Lysbeth, je travaille en collaboration avec l’archimestre Marwyn. Il est spécialisé dans la magie et cela fait des décennies qu’il se renseigne sur ses prophéties. Je vous promets que je vais l’aider dans ses recherches.

  * Ce n’est pas des morceaux de parchemins qui vont nous aider à les vaincre. On a découvert qu’ils craignaient le feu mais ils doivent bien souffrir d’autres choses. Souffla Athéna.

  * Je ferais des recherches sur ça aussi. Je ne t’abandonne pas. On ne t’abandonne pas.

  * Sarella a raison, on trouvera un moyen de te mettre en sécurité, toi et ton peuple. Confirma Vorian.

  * Juste une question comme ça. On est donc des sensitifs depuis notre naissance, cela implique-t-il que nous sommes nés en même temps ? Questionne Jacob.

  * Oui. Répondit la fille dornienne.

  * Impossible. Déclara Vorian.

  * Pourquoi donc ? demanda Margaery.

  * Parce que j’ai quatorze ans et tu en as quinze Marge.




Encore une fois, tout le monde se regarda avant que Duncan ne reprenne la parole.

  * Je suis né le 26 novembre, en l’an 282.

  * De même.

  * Pareil.

  * Je suis identique à vous.

  * Aucune idée du jour sauf que l’été était finie. On ne calcul pas les jours, seulement les saisons Au-delà du mur.

  * Je suis également née le 26 novembre.

  * De même.

  * Je ne connais plus ma date de naissance. Renseigna Jacob.

  * Il est impossible que tu aies quatorze ans, Vorian. Ton père a dû te mentir car nous sommes tous nés en même temps et nous avons tous quinze ans. Expliqua Duncan.

  * Mais pourquoi ?

  * Pour avoir ta réponse, il faut que tu aies une bonne conversation avec ton paternel.

  * Bon et si on passait à un autre sujet ?

  * Lequel Ellio ?

  * J’ai surpris une conversation l’autre soir. Apparemment, les deux derniers Targaryen se trouvent actuellement à Pentos.

  * Eh bien, si ce que l’homme qui a engagé la Compagnie dorée dit est vrai alors ils ne sont plus seuls.

  * Un autre prétendant au trône de fer, alors ? Demanda Vorian.

  * Je ne connais pas votre gouvernement mais si vous me demandez, ça sens la guerre. Déclara Jacob.




A ses paroles, tout le monde hochèrent la tête en signe d’accord. Robert Baratheon avec le regard focalisé sur Viserys et Daenerys Targaryen, ce prétendant pouvait donc créer son armée en toute discrétion et sans s’inquiéter. Il pouvait être un Blackfyre ou un Targaryen, qui s’en souciait ? La famille de Margaery souhaitait qu’elle devienne reine et cela peut importe son mari, Athéna voulait que son peuple soit à l’abri des hommes de glace et de décomposition, et Vorian allait préparer le Nord pour qu’il soit prêt le moment venu.

  * Je dois vous annoncez que je le l’ai dis aux garçons.

  * Quoi ?!

  * Tu n’es pas sérieux, Vorian.

  * Est-ce que tu leur fait confiance ?

  * Oui. Et je pense que si vous avez confiance en quelqu’un, vraiment confiance alors vous devrez lui dire.

  * Mélisande est également au courant même si je ne lui ai pas dit. Elle a devinée lorsque je lui ai raconté que j’avais rêvé de huit autres personnes.

  * Mélisande ? demanda tout le monde mis à part la rouquine.

  * Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes mais je veille.

  * Tu n’aurais pas à te méfier d’elle normalement, Lysbeth. Murmura Ellio

  * Dans tous les cas, nous sommes obligés de faire quelque chose rien qu’à cause de nos marques. P’tit Jon m’en a fait la remarque tout à l’heure.

  * Et qu’est-ce que le géant propose ? Déclare Duncan.

  * Faire des tatouages.

  * Hum…pas une mauvaise idée. Il est courant chez moi d’en faire et de surcroît plus tu en as, plus tu es important. Informa Junsai.

  * Beaucoup dans le Peuple libre en possède également, ça serait donc facile pour moi de trouver comment en faire et pour que cela ne paraisse pas étrange.

  * Certains dans la Compagnie en ont mais ils sont principalement des anciens habitants des îles d’été ou de Yi ti.

  * J’informerais Willos et je lui dirais que c’est pour ma sécurité et celle de notre famille. Après tout, ce n’est pas faux.

  * Obara en possède un à l’épaule, je lui demanderais son aide.

  * Qu’en penses-tu J ?

  * C’est déjà difficile de cacher les marques que nous possédons actuellement, mais je vais essayer de m’absenter sans me faire remarquer de mon maître. Je ne sais cependant pas comment trouver les ingrédients nécessaires.

  * Nous t’aiderons.

  * Un comédien du Bateau Guignol gagnait autrefois de l’argent en tatouant. Je vais lui demander son aide.

  * Les Prêtes de Volantis ont des tatouages, je vais me renseignés sur l’endroit où ils se les font.

  * Maintenant que ceci est réglé, quel tatouage nous faisons-nous et surtout où ?

  * En l’hommage de notre héritage des Premiers hommes, je propose qu’on fasse des runes.

  * Qui est d’accord avec Athéna, lève la main.




Les neuf avaient les mains tendus vers le ciel, il manquait plus qu’à connaître la signification et l’endroit maintenant.

  * Les garçons peuvent l’avoir sur l’abdominale gauche et les filles sur la cuisse gauche ou le bras gauche, selon votre goût. Proposa Junsai. Ainsi, le tatouage se trouvera sur le côté opposé de l’une des marques.

  * Il serait bon que nous montrions que nous sommes des enfants des éléments. Mettre les symboles du feu, de l’eau, de l’air et de la terre. Reprit Athéna.

  * A ce qu’on a apprit les barrals ont été important pour notre « _race »,_ alors peut-être que mettre des feuilles pourpre et des branches blanches sonneraient bien. Continua Vorian.

  * Des roses paraîtront moins suspectes pour ma famille.

  * Et des serpents pour la mienne.

  * Vorian ?

  * Pas besoin, les loups ont des griffes et c’est ce à quoi ressemblent nos marques. Si on ajoute les runes et les feuilles de Barral, ça fera bien assez nordien aux yeux des miens.

  * Donc on a dit qu’on va met des runes mais est-ce qu’on fait une phrase ou pas ? questionna Jacob.

  * De fer et d’acier, enfants des Premiers Hommes, guerriers des ténèbres que nous sommes. Murmura Vorian.




Encore une fois le silence se fît et un hochement de tête résonna en signe d’approbation. Pour l’instant ce ne sont que des mots mais lorsque viendra le moment où les mots deviendront des marques alors la puissance d’autrefois se fera ressentir. Ils n’ont pas conscience de l’importance de ce qu’ils s’apprêtent à faire, ils ont tous oubliés. Cependant, il viendra un moment où les souvenirs reprendront vie.


End file.
